Wrong Number Right Boy?
by atomicseasoning
Summary: After being spurned by Nate, does Blair's wrong number lead her to her truly right boy?  Based off of the first Gossip Girl book volume.
1. Chapter 1

Wrong Number Right Boy?

Blair was still furious and upset as she stood staring at her pathetic expression in the bathroom mirror, mentally still fuming about what a disaster that night had turned out to be. She'd plotted and planned her first time with Nate to be the stuff of her dreams. From the candles, to the mix CD, to the spritz of Chanel No. 5 between her legs as she'd readied to be intimately naked with Nate for the first time, everything had been going as planned until Serena had to ruin it...or more so Nate ruined it when he'd admitted to his first time having been with Serena van der Woodsen a year ago last summer.

Oh yes, Blair was still fuming over her vicious daydreams about Serena getting hit by a bus and turning into the Elephant Woman, when she decided to call one of her friends up for a chat...or maybe the Middle Eastern restaurant down the street, the Cairo Sphinx, because there was nothing like a binge and purge of chicken tandoori, flat bread and whatever else as a stress reliever. Especially if it was presented by a hot delivery boy. She was thinking on this as she scrolled through her cell phone's contact list to make the call.

Over in the lobby of the Tribeca Star Hotel, Chuck Bass was sauntering toward the bar, slightly frustrated that his plans for the night had been thwarted by a suddenly slightly prudish Serena van der Woodsen. What gave her the right to think she was too good to sleep with him? Especially since she'd already given it up to the likes of Nate Archibald and a bunch of others at boarding school and in Europe. Sure Nate had your typical 'All American Boy' good looks and his family's old money, but otherwise he was just a slacker pot-head with little ambition. Chuck himself, on the other hand, had exotic enough good looks to land a Drakkar Noir ad and other head shots, his family had a suite at the Tribeca Star Hotel, and he was 'Chuck Bass' and could get any girl...or at least try. What's not to love?

Chuck was pondering on that as he spied a woman at the other end of the bar, and was about to make his move, when suddenly his cell phone rang. Glancing down at his phone, he instantly picked it up and in his smoothest voice, answered "Hello?"

"Hello? I'd like to order a double order of chicken tandoori and maybe some flat bread...and a bottle of Dom Perignon '95 to be delivered to..." the female voice rattled off on the other end of the line.

"Mmm...I don't know if I have any chicken tandoori on me...but I'm open to try anything if you're willing get creative...And as far as Dom...you do sound rather young, so I might have to card you before I let you have it." Chuck seductively teased.

"Card me? Who is this? Is this a joke?"

"Well..."

"Chuck Bass is that you? What are you doing answering the phone at the Cairo Sphinx?" Blair sighed sarcastically.

"I'm not...but if that's where you want me to be..." he drawled.

"No...Where are you though?"

"Right here at the bar of the Tribeca Star...planning to head up to my family suite...unless..." he mused.

"Then why am I talking to you?" she gasped.

"Good question, Blair, because you called me...accidentally I must presume." he pondered.

"Yes...I guess so. Gawd...this night has just gotten better and better...NOT! Argh!" she moaned frustratedly.

"Hmm...night not go as planned?"

"You could say so! I'd planned a nice romantic night for Nate and I...when it has to go and get ruined by my EX best friend, Serena van der Woodsen...argh!" she sighed exasperatedly.

"Serena? What did she do, barge into your bedroom and beg to join you two and make it a threesome? Pity I wasn't there to watch." Chuck mused, becoming slightly aroused at the voyeuristic prospects of that.

"No! You and your dirty mind, Chuck Bass! No, Serena wasn't there physically...but she was 'there' in the fact that Nate admitted to having his first time with Serena...and not meee..." she moaned, slightly pathetically into the phone as she tried to hold back her tears and anger, and to stay strong.

"And now you're upset about it?"

"Yeah of course I'm upset! I wish I could throw Serena in front of a bus or a cab so that she will come off looking like the Elephant Woman...and Nate will wonder what he ever saw in Serena...Oops did I just say that?" she fumed, unloading a bit on Chuck.

"Ha ha ha...you have quite the devious mind, don't you Blair? Though I see where you're coming from...in regards to Serena." he chuckled, then added. "Hmm...since we're both of like minds...do you mind if I come over? Or do you want to come over here?"

"Oh you can come over here, Chuck. And maybe you can bring the Dom...and whatever else you can think of...better that than to drink alone." she sighed nonchalantly, while staring at her manicure.

"Okay...is now too soon?" he mumbled excitedly, thinking how the night might be salvaged yet.

"No...come over whenever you can..." she replied as Chuck told her goodbye and their conversation abruptly ended.

Blair was in her bedroom reading a copy of Vogue magazine and sulking a bit because the models in the glossy ads were so incredibly slim, when suddenly there was a tap on her door. She stood up and walked to the door to open it, to find Chuck Bass standing there with a bag of take out from the Egyptian restaurant Blair had tried to order from, a bottle of '95 Dom, and a wry smirk that made him look pretty hot to Blair's already charged mind.

"Hi Chuck...thanks...come in...make yourself comfortable...I can't believe you actually brought my order...that was sweet." she laughed as she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek while she grabbed the food out of his hands.

"You're welcome. You know I can be a gentleman...sometimes."

"Yeah, when you want to." Blair replied as she dug into the bag of food, grabbing a piece of flat bread and a tub of humus.

"Mmm...nice place you have here Blair. Was this for Nate or did you do this all for me?" Chuck mused as he glanced around the room and noticed the now disheveled attempt at romantic ambiance Blair had going in her room, with the half melted candles that gave it a soft glow and made it smell like vanilla potpourri and red wine. He even noticed the red candle wax spilled on her beige carpet and had to laugh...though briefly pondered if Blair and Nate had gotten that kinky in their attempted first time. If so, he truly wondered what had gone wrong.

"Don't flatter yourself, Chuck. It was for Nate...little good it did though." she mumbled through a bite of food, even if it was bad manners, then gasped when she glanced at him. "Chuck what are you doing in just your underwear?"

"My clothes were wet...and you told me to get comfortable. Mind if I take a shower...I don't want to catch a chill." he mused seductively.

"Oh all right. It's not like I haven't seen you half naked before at your place. You know where the towels are." she sighed as she watched him walk to her bathroom and shut the door. Despite herself, Blair couldn't help but watch Chuck Bass as he walked into the bathroom, because he was a hot guy with a nice, slim, toned body too. Perhaps even better than Nate's sometimes. There were definitely reasons why he'd gotten ads for Drakkar Noir...and why she'd hidden them away in her lingerie drawer after ripping them out of magazines.

Oh she'd originally collected the ads to put in her scrapbook of success because Chuck had been a long time family friend, begrudgingly so sometimes, and she thought it was cool she knew someone from a magazine ad. But then when she looked at the ads for too long, especially late at night when she was alone in bed, they gave her a funny, guilty feeling...almost like she'd been betraying Nate in some way just looking at them. But now Nate was a thing of the past...and she had a half naked Chuck Bass in her bathroom, who would more than make up for her disastrous night with Nate, if she let him.

Blair couldn't believe she was thinking about Chuck Bass in that way...but then again getting denied after getting worked up with Nate for over an hour did things to a girl's mind and body sometimes. Sexual frustration caused desperate thoughts to cross her mind right then. She pondered on that as she picked up around her room a bit as she waited for Chuck and ate her food.

He eventually stepped out of the bathroom clad only in a towel, as Blair was trying flipping through the channels on her TV to try to find something to watch. She was about to settle on something, when Chuck jumped on the bed beside her and grabbed the remote, the hot, wet, disheveled boy that he was in that moment, the towel slipping down his hip a bit.

"Chuck...what are you doing? Gimme back my remote!" Blair gasped as she reached for the remote control.

"Ah guest rules...unless you want to wrestle me for it." he mused, trying to hold it out of her reach.

"Chuck.." she moaned as she tried to grab for it, but Chuck got away right after punching in the numbers for the all music channels on cable hitting on one that was playing Boots Randolf's 'Yakety Sax' ..which was quite the song to chase Chuck around her bedroom to, since it made them feel like they were in a Benny Hill skit.

Blair cornered Chuck beside her closet, where he suddenly flipped to the next channel, was playing some techno song that was just pulsing beat over and over again. Then pushed the button again and got Sisqo 'Thong Song' and pulled Blair up on the bed to get busy, but she started jumping on it instead, as Chuck opened the Dom and started to drink it straight from the bottle, before passing it to Blair. Finally Blair grabbed the remote and pushed the up button and got Mel Torme singing "I'm Comin' Home Baby" which reminded her of something Audrey Hepburne would've danced to in Breakfast At Tiffany's...but getting Chuck to dance to it too was the most interesting thing of all.

After the song ended, Blair collapsed against Chuck in a fit of laughter, but when she leaned against his bare chest, she felt that tingling sensation she got whenever she looked at Chuck's print ads...multiplied by ten times because he was there in the flesh...and suddenly naked since his towel had fallen off. She lifted her hand off of his chest and glanced up at him, realizing that he must've felt something too as he looked at her with his sly look.

"Come on...uh...let's get into bed...and watch a movie...like a couple of girls..." Blair laughed nervously as she skipped over to her bed and crawled in, slipping off her robe.

'_Second time tonight. Blair and Serena are too much alike. Though that might not be a bad thing...' _Chuck thought as he sauntered over to Blair's bed and climbed in under the duvet, saying "But I'm not a girl...and I didn't come here to watch movies..." as he crawled over to her and brought his mouth down on her's for a kiss.

At first Blair was surprised that Chuck had kissed her like that, but then she just went with it, opening her lips as he swept his tongue inside to explore her mouth. His mouth tasted of peanuts and champagne and since she was still hungry after only nibbling the food he'd brought, it was like a feast. And Chuck was such a good kisser...Blair didn't want to stop and loved it even more when he trapped her under his hot, heavy body to deepen the kiss even more. They were both so lost in the moment, Blair didn't realize how far they'd gone until she saw Chuck Bass kissing and sucking on her bare breasts. She'd always thought her chest was small or badly proportioned compared to Serena's, but apparently Chuck Bass didn't mind.

He continued kissing, probing lower and lower on her body, to places even Nate was reluctant to go sometimes, making her both nervous and excited, wondering how far she was going to allow Chuck to go, especially since he was already edging past third base by going between her thighs. Desiring to regain some control of the situation, after feeling his tongue join his fingers once or twice at pleasuring her core, Blair suddenly grabbed his hair and yelled.

"Kiss me, Chuck! No not there...on my mouth...now!" she begged through panting breaths.

Chuck, who'd been losing himself in his activity and becoming hornier and hornier as he was doing the impossible, slowly deflowering Constance Billard's 'Queen Bee' Blair Waldorf in her own bed (Who knew stealing this virgin's honey pot could be so sweet?) largely ignored Blair's cries at first, thinking that she was just being a bitch. But when she nearly yanked his hair out of his scalp he knew he had to obey. (He didn't want to have to join the 'Hair Club For Men' before he was even eighteen.)

"Wha—kiss you? Okay..." he mumbled with a smirk as he slid up her body and began to kiss her in earnest again, the taste of her heat still lingering on his lips, making the kiss even more interesting.

Noticing that Chuck's mouth tasted slightly different, Blair tried to place it, until she realized where he'd been. Tasting herself in a boy's kiss was a new experience for her, and briefly made Blair curious about what Chuck would taste like if she went down on him...although she wasn't sure if she was ready for that yet, with Chuck.

As they kissed, Blair had grown accustomed to the feel of Chuck mouth and body on hers, his hard-on pressing against her hip or the inside of her thigh, and his fingers pleasuring her core. In fact it felt more than pleasant, but downright good, something she could get lost in as the tension began to build, ready to explode. Suddenly, Chuck shifted his body and parted their lips for a breath, as Blair suddenly felt something much larger than his fingers prodding at her core. In her mind she was not sure, but being the seducer he always was, he'd brought her nearly to the peak of desire with his fingers...then offered something much larger to bring her to completion. Blair never liked to feel incomplete...so though her head told her one thing, her body told her another. She looked up into his seemingly blue eyes and caught a curious expression from him for just a moment.

Chuck was at the moment of decision, but couldn't believe he'd gotten this far with Blair Waldorf for real. He'd bedded many girls before, but this time seemed slightly different for some reason. Maybe because he'd known her so long and knew that she wasn't the little prude she made herself out to be, although he suspected she really was still technically a virgin. But at the rate they were going tonight she wouldn't be for long. He pressed into her a bit, feeling how soft and tight and oh so wet she was, her fluids coating the tip of him. Just one little thrust and he'd be inside, it would be so easy, he was surprised Nate Archibald had reneged on the offer. However somehow Chuck suspected that he'd gotten farther with Blair than Nate or any boy had ever...and that fact alone made him even harder...if that was possible, and come just a little.

He continued to press into her, hoping that she'd consent because he didn't really want to force her, but then figured that he could still get off on her in another way...and Blair would learn the fine art of hand jobs or blow jobs if she didn't already know. Still he just had to try asking her if she wanted it, he thought as he pressed into her a bit more and mumbled the question in a sexy growl, staring down at her. She looked so innocent and pretty right then, her hair spread out on the pillow and her face bathed in candlelight, it gave him an odd feeling in his stomach that he wasn't familiar with. Somehow it felt like a momentous moment, but perhaps it was only because it was her first time and he realized he should be as gentle and aware of that as he could. Surprisingly, when he asked she agreed, as she tilted her hips in invitation and he slid inside of her body in one mighty thrust, groaning in pleasure as her body surrounded him, only dimly aware he was unprotected.

For her the moment was both a glory and a disappointment. A glory because she couldn't believe she'd actually went that far with a boy and had revenged Nate and Serena's first time experience a bit with her own first time, but a disappointment because despite how ready her body was, it had still hurt a little when she let Chuck thrust into her and take her. And it was a disappointment because the initial moment hadn't caused her to immediately fall in love with him right then. Instead she felt slightly overwhelmed and full to bursting as she tried to adjust to him, feeling every contour of his hard-on that was now inside of her, and his hot heavy body that was pressing down on top of her.

She moved her hips a little to feel more comfortable, causing him to hiss between his teeth as he seemingly tried to control himself. Suddenly though spasms began to hit the both of them as her body began to convulse around his throbbing hard-on, as he moved a bit, and the experience became more pleasurable to both of them. Soon they were moving in a rhythm that suited them both, and Blair began to not care if she wasn't entirely in love with Chuck Bass as she had been with Nate...it just felt so good to be with him.

They moved in sync, bodies flowing in the oldest dance of time, making their own animalistic sounds of pleasured grunts, groans and sighs as they made love in the bed. Blair just gave in to the feeling and let herself be carried away to another place where another insatiable hunger she never knew she'd had could be satisfied riding against a boy in her bed. And to her surprise Chuck Bass seemed just as insatiable as she was, as he continued to push on, right when she'd thought they were done...though the fact that he was always so horny shouldn't have made it surprising. So far indeed, sex was far better than food.

Blair felt herself coming a time or two, before she sensed the same of Chuck, as she felt a sudden warmth inside of her body, and felt him give a staggered groan as he pulled himself from her body and spilled his seed on her belly, making it a surprisingly, slightly gross ending to a life changing experience.

Chuck collapsed on top of her, burying his face in the crook of her neck, waiting to be held a moment as Blair gave him a brief hug, before he rolled off of her with a groan and a sigh, asking slyly..."So what did you think?"

"Unbelievable! But why did you do that in the end? It was gross and now I'm all sticky! You didn't lose your condom inside of me did you?" she gasped.

"No but that's because I didn't wear one." he sheepishly admitted.

"WHAT? My first time was UNPROTECTED sex with Chuck Bass!" she panicked in horror.

"Yeah I didn't think, I'm sorry about that. But I pulled out though. Better to come on your belly than in it. You didn't really want my baby, do you Blair?" he replied

"No...just having sex with you was enough, Chuck Bass." Blair replied as she suddenly imagined what a baby between her and Chuck would look like, and how it could be definitely good looking, but perhaps rather naughty...but that idea was far too soon to dwell on.

"Although if anything should happen...I'll help you take care of it. Money is no object." he replied.

"You'd actually help me take care of a baby?" she asked.

"Baby? No I'd meant I'd pay for the abortion or whatever." he nonchalantly replied.

"What? Well that's really good to know you have a 'solution' for everything, Chuck Bass." she sarcastically replied, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah...well enough about kids. If you give me a few minutes to regain my strength and maybe the rest of your take out...we can go again. There's more we could do." he eagerly replied with a sly smirk.

"Again? I don't know...I'll have to think about it. If we do it again, you're wearing a condom this next time, Chuck. They're in the bedside table drawer." she replied as she glanced in the direction she indicated.

"Mmm...extra large, extra long. You were really expecting a lot out of Nate weren't you?" he laughed as he drew the condoms out of the drawer and read the box.

"Well you don't know him like I do. When he's turned on he's more than adequate...so I just wanted to make sure they were big enough. Hopefully they'll fit you and your scrawny..." she sarcastically replied.

"Ha ha ha...they'll fit. However, if you think I'm scrawny, you must need a trip to the optometrist, because you're in need of a new pair of glasses." he chuckled.

Sighing, she glanced at him and realized that even fairly limp, Chuck was still larger than Nate. "Yeah you might be packing quite the big gun and plenty of ammunition...but you're Mister Have Gun Will Travel...you know, 'Wham bam thank you ma'am, goodbye.' You're such a stud you've probably forgotten how to treat a girl right, if you ever knew how to at all...because you're too much of an ass."

"Oh you think? You believe that...hmm? You don't think...I could treat you right?" he skeptically replied as he slunk against her, his hands sliding sensuously over her body. "You don't think that I could...be gentle...and soft..." he breathed in her ear as he nibbled her lobe.

"No...you're a bad boy...a groper...a cad...inca-pable of love..." she mumbled as she fell under his sensuous kisses and caresses.

"Mmm...I'm bad?" he hissed as he felt her body, manipulating her in the soft spot between her thighs, feeling the wetness pool on his fingertips.

"Yesss...sooo...baad." she moaned as she gripped his turgid member, stroking him along his length, until she felt his body respond with moisture of its own, her thumb running over the head.

"Ha ha...it appears I'm not the only bad one..." he chuckled, his voice a seductive growl as he shifted his body into the cradle of her thighs once again. When he felt himself prodding against her core again, sanity briefly returned as he whispered lowly in her ear "We better stop...and let me put a rubber on... unless you wanna play dangerously again."

"Aw..." she whimpered against him, as he chuckled and whispered "D'ya wanna help put it on? Good to learn wouldn't ya know..."

"All right...but don't tell anyone..." she replied as he rolled away and grabbed the box of Trojans, handing her one.

In an attempt to appear cool and nonchalant, Blair tore the wrapper with her teeth and pulled in out of the package, acting like it was no big deal as she knelt beside Chuck's prone form as he lay back on the bed as if he was on a tanning bed. His hard-on was certainly ready to go, its shape slightly reminding her of the Empire State Building's profile, though she refrained from telling him that.

"Looks like the Empire State Building wouldn't you say?" he replied as if reading her mind. "I've had girls tell me that before you know."

"Shut up Chuck! I'm busy." she snapped, nervously fumbling with the condom.

"Oh ho...I see you are. Little hands, busy working over time." he teased.

"That's enough of your japes, Bass...or else we're done for tonight." she threatened, cautiously rolling the rubber down over him.

"Oh then what a waist of a good Trojan...but if you insist..." he drawled as he started to roll off the bed.

"Nooo...don't leave...I wanna another fuck Chuck.." she whined, grabbing his thigh.

"All right if you insist. If you're so anxious perhaps we should continue our affair again tomorrow. Have you ever done it on the observation deck of the Empire State Building? Quite interesting indeed...we should do it sometime. I would've offered the Twin Towers...but unfortunately the hijackers tore it down. Pity because that was was quite the place for sex." he mused.

"You've had sex on top of the Twin Towers, Chuck Bass?" she gasped skeptically.

"Of course...how else do you think Limp Bizkit were able to film their video for 'Rollin' there?" he mused.

"How does that relate to...wait a minute, what'd you do, hook up with Fred Durst?" she gasped.

"Ha ha...doesn't that make an amusing picture! But no it was their manager's daughter...and the PR girl...and a couple of groupies...and well, you get the picture." he smirked, as he went on. "It was a lot of 'work' let me tell you...but I brokered the deal nonetheless. Saying that my fath...no _I _owned the building didn't hurt either." he mused.

"You told them you _owned _the Twin Towers? Oh Chuck, how could I have guessed?" she sarcastically replied. "Did you ever do that scheme again?" she asked as she finished up with the condom, then continued to touch his body a bit, giving a squeeze to his thigh and a stroke to his sack and its dusting of soft wiry hairs, making herself comfortable with touching his body and him even more turned on.

"Yes...a time or two. I'd skipped class on a certain Tuesday...about a year ago...because I had a ten thirty meeting with a 'client' let's say...who wanted to hold her twenty-first birthday party at Windows On The World...so I was taking her there to 'show her the view' do you know what I mean? So we're stuck in a cab, snarled in traffic, making good use of our time...when we looked out the window at the buildings and saw the first plane...so I just played it cool and told her that we were supposed to meet my pilot on the building's helipad, but he apparently missed his landing...though no wonder since he was supposed to bring the Apache Helicopter, not the 747." he chuckled as he told his story.

"What the heck? You took the blame for September eleventh...yeah I'm sure she actually believed you though then." she gasped.

"No...especially when there was mass panic in the streets...and everything else...Quite the day in New York...but it was fun while it lasted." he mused.

"Enough about then...let's do it again...I don't want to think, I just want to escape." she sighed, pulling him towards her.

"Well if it's escape you want...it's escape you're going to get...let me take you to the sea of ecstasy...that's full of waves of delight and ripples of pleasure...though you have to watch out for the Bass on the loose who's growing hungry...nom nom nom..." he replied as his seductive growl changed to a playful nibbling on her neck as he tried to eat her up with kisses and she gave a playful snort because it tickled and was hilarious. Being privy to this side of Chuck Bass was deliciously entertaining because he made lovemaking fun and not such a big deal.

When they came together again, it was far more enjoyable...and with their sexy, playful sides out, it was easy to fall for each other a little bit. Blair thought that Chuck definitely lived up to his seductive reputation and was actually hotter than she'd first thought...and Chuck thought that Blair Waldorf was pretty hot when not playing the prim and proper queen of her school, and wasn't bad in bed once he'd gotten her accustomed to it. (Although if he could convince her to play the naughty school girl, like from the old Britney Spears video, she'd be even hotter.)

The two of them ended up falling asleep together, with Chuck spending the entire night in Blair's bed. The next morning, Blair woke up to the scent of calogne and the sound of snoring, as she glanced over and noticed Chuck Bass sleeping in the bed next to her. She watched him sleep for a moment, noticing his long eyelashes, the slight stubble on his cheeks, and the bubble of spit that had formed on the corner of his mouth, At first she'd tried to remember how she'd gotten to the Bass Suite for a party...to suddenly realize that they were in her bed and were both naked...and to remember what they'd both done.

"Chuck...wake up...it's time to go!" she chided as she tried to wake him up, first poking at him, then smacking his ass.

"Ow...arg...if you wanna have another cruise on the Bass express...I need to refuel to regain my strength..." he groaned, disheveled, yet sexy.

"No, I don't want another cruise on the Bass express! Once was enough." she chided.

"Oh I don't know darling... it was more than once, if I recall..." he smirked.

"Okay, maybe it was...but it was still a mistake! Even if it was fun. Anyway you have to go because I have to get ready for school...and so do you!" she scolded.

"Oh...if you say so...still, mind if I take a shower first?"

"Okay go on but don't take too long...or use the hot water."

"Mm...care to join me? Conserve water...and all that." he suggested.

"In your dreams!" she sarcastically replied as he stepping into the shower. She'd decided to wait until Chuck finished his shower, when suddenly a maid knocked on her door and informed her that she needed to be dressed and downstairs in fifteen minutes because her driver had another appointment after he dropped her off for school, so she shouldn't be late. Panicking in that moment, Blair rushed into the bathroom and jumped into the shower with Chuck. She could not go to school sweaty, disheveled, and smelling of sex. She had a reputation to maintain and would not become another Serena...no matter what she'd done the previous night with Chuck Bass of all people.

"Ooh you decided to join me after all? I knew you'd come back for more!" he chuckled pleasantly seductive.

"Ha ha very funny. My driver is leaving to take us to school in 13 minutes and 25 seconds, so I had to join you. Hand me my body wash if you please and don't tell anyone." she snapped.

"You're wish is my command." he chuckled as he did just that.

The two of them quickly showered and dressed in record time, hurrying downstairs where Chuck grabbed a piece of toast, slathering it with orange marmalade as they walked past Blair's brother, who gave her a skeptical look.

"Before you say anything Trevor, Chuck stopped by late last night to...drop something off...then it was so late I let him spend the night...on my chaise lounge." Blair haughtily replied as she nibbled on her toast too as she took a sip of French press coffee from a bone china tea cup.

"Sure Blair whatever you say..." her brother mumbled, giving her a skeptical look, as he went back to listening to his Discman.

They soon left, riding the elevators down to the bottom floor, where they got out and into the waiting town car. As they rode to their prospective schools, Blair whispered to him to breath not a word about their previous encounter the night before, but thanked him for his services, to which Chuck replied "You know me...I'll never tell..." as he gave her a wink.

And true to his word, he didn't let it slip, as life seemingly went back to normal. Blair was still jealous of Serena but was able to come to terms with Nate after awhile, reuniting with him for the Kiss On The Lips party a few days later...where Chuck had his run-in in the bathroom with Jenny Humphrey and her brother Dan, who'd tried to play hero. Still though, as the rest of the school year passed with its many crazy adventures...and Chuck's experimentations to say the least...Chuck and Blair still maintained a strange vibe between each other at times, giving wry looks, knowing and remembering what had happened that night when Blair had gotten a wrong number, but perhaps the right boy. Knowing that because it happened once...it could definitely happen again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This week had not been going well for Blair Waldorf. First of all she had to deal with her skuzzy, hippie step-brother Aaron and his antics of offering her beer and food and making moon eyes at her half the time...at least to her perception...and then there was the road trip to Yale, something she'd rather just forget.

Oh yeah it started out fine at first, with the best of intentions. She'd dressed in her favorite pleated skirt, blouse, and cardigan set, with a pair of dark Falke tights and dainty ballet flats for her interview at Yale, her ultimate university...but somehow instead of talking with the counselor about her favorite works of literature or how she could thrive at there and how much Yale University needed the presence, no the influence of Blair Waldorf on its campus, like she'd intended, the interview session quickly disintegrated into an impromptu therapy session.

Babbling about about her personal problems with her family, her gay dad, her mother, her new step-father and step-siblings, and her problems with Nate and Serena felt cleansing...it definitely wasn't what she should have talked about with her Yale interviewer! Then to give him a peck on the cheek like he was her dad or a favorite uncle...she couldn't believe she'd dared to do that! Could she be any more freakish?

And surely Yale would no longer want her...and who did she have to blame but her stupid step-brother Aaron and his insistence that they stay at a Motel 6 on their road trip to New Haven. Just the air of middle class mediocrity and the bed bugs from the motel and the chocolate cookies and beer Aaron insisted that they ingest the night before must have seeped in and addled her brain to ruin her interview the next day. So if she didn't get into Yale, she'd lay the entire fault on her step-brother, if her parents asked.

Then of course there was her mother's sudden wedding to Cyrus, an affair she would rather forget, even if it would make the society pages and possibly even Gossip Girl, despite the tacky wedding gown her mother had chosen or the bridesmaid gown she herself was forced to wear. A dress she couldn't wait to get out of...if only she could find her boyfriend Nate...or someone else...to help her get out of it.

Nate had been acting rather strange lately, but then again what else was new? Not taking the Gucci cashmere pajama pants she'd 'accidentally' pilfered from the Gucci store on Fifth was quite the burn to her personally. Did he not wear them because he knew they'd been stolen? She hadn't meant to take the them...it had just 'happened' because she'd gotten distracted by the sight of Nate chatting up Serena while they were at the store. She wasn't a klepto...at least not intentionally...no matter the rumors going around were.

No matter about that right now though, Blair thought as she saw Nate off to the side of the room hanging with his guy friends...and that busty little tart, Jenny Humphrey? What the heck was Nate doing with her? Perhaps the rumors about them were true too? Let alone the rumors about Nate and Serena! Although S claimed she was still with that emo dude, Dan...although half the time he seemed half in love with his best friend, that equally emo film maker chick, Vanessa? Who knew? Love was such a mess, sometimes...whoever said it was simple was sorely mistaken.

Blair was about to explode with sexual frustration as she stalked close to the bar to grab a bottle of Cristal, when her phone suddenly buzzed with a text message that was rather ominous.

**Frustrated B? If you want release U no who 2 C B...;)**

to which she replied...

_**Don't I know it? ;) Time and plce?**_

**Downstairs in 5. **

_**Okay. Tribeca?**_

**Is there any other? ;)**

_**;)**_

Thus went their conversation, as Blair ended it, then glanced up to notice Chuck Bass with his new slicked back hair look and his Versace tux wink at her from the corner of the room, while still feeling up Kati and Is a bit for appearance sake. Chuck looked like the epitome of what she and Serena secretly called a 'Penis man' which was just their description of cheesy, balding, middle aged men who still thought they were 'God's gift to women' and would try to hit on anything in a skirt. In some ways that definitely described Chuck Bass, but then again Chuck was still young and devastatingly handsome despite his sleaze, so the prospect of him being her 'Penis man' definitely wasn't unappealing...pun definitely intended.

Blair still couldn't believe that she was getting more than a little excited about this clandestine meeting with Chuck Bass, as she descended on the elevator to street level, where she met Chuck who was standing next to a limousine, which she suspected was the one her mother and Cyrus had arranged to leave from their wedding in. On approaching it, Blair cautiously inquired aloud.

"A limousine? I didn't know you'd spare the expense of a limo, Bass?"

"Oh but of course! You know me, I always ride in style..." he smirked.

"Yes, I don't I know...though I also happen to know this is Cyrus and Eleanor's wedding limo...so you didn't arrange it." she laughed.

"Perhaps...but that doesn't mean we can't borrow it..." he replied.

"You wouldn't dare!" she gasped.

"Try me. You know you want to, Blair. Steal your parents limo right out from under them at their own wedding. Perfect payback...hmm?" he mused suggestively.

"Yeah that would be cool...okay but let's get this over with. We'll take it to the hotel...it'll only be a mode of transportation...and I don't want Nate or anyone else to find out, is that clear?" she commanded.

"If you say so..." he mused as he held the door open for the limo and followed her inside.

The two rode in companionable silence for a bit, until Chuck cracked open a bottle of champagne, which Blair chided him over, as she tried to grab it from him...which turned into a wrestling match of sorts in the back of the limo...but not the type Chuck had imagined at first. Still though before things could get too sensuous though, the car stopped at the hotel's back entrance.

"Chuck, why are we at the service entrance? You know I expect to be treated better than this. Is this even the Tribeca Star? " she haughtily replied.

"Of course, don't be ridiculous! You requested stealth and subterfuge...well this is it, Blair. Or did you expect to go swinging in the front door on my arm...because we could always do that instead..." he slyly suggested.

"No...no...this is fine. A bit dark...and not very picturesque...but yes I don't want anyone to know...so let's go." she sighed as she followed him out the door of the limo and entered a side door by the kitchen. They slipped through the kitchen, up some stairs, then each took separate elevators to the Bass family suite, meeting at the door, with Chuck in the lead. They slipped in the room, or at least Blair started to after the door was unlocked, but then Chuck suddenly caught her around the waist and bodily carried her into the room, kicking the door shut with his foot. Not the most gracious move, but it worked.

"Chuuuck! What are you doing? Put me down!" she laughed, playfully hitting him with her hands.

"Just carrying you into the room...over the threshold...We did just sneak out of a wedding didn't we?...'Bride'..." he joked, spinning her around once, before setting her down, letting her slide down his body.

"Maybe...but it was my mom's wedding, not mine...and certainly not ours! Not in a million years!" she haughtily replied as she tried to right herself and mask the odd sensations her body had felt as she'd slid down Chuck's, suddenly becoming reminded of why they'd come here.

"Oh really?" he skeptically winked as he untied his tie and unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt. "What about this?" he went on, pointing around the room as he sauntered to the liquor cabinet and began to pour drinks.

"This? Oh this is just...sex...between friends...sort of. I mean it really doesn't mean anything. And you said you could relieve my...stress..." she replied as she nervously eyed Chuck, realizing how hot he looked...just like an Armani or Oscar de le Renta or Versace ad or something. She gulped nervously even as he handed her the drink, a dirty martini, just the way she liked it.

Chuck glanced at Blair in her little Vera Wang cocktail dress and thought she looked sort of hot in a slightly disheveled, but pissed off sort of way. She might not have breasts like Jenny, or an ass like Kati or Serena, but what she did have was practically falling out of her dress...and that fact alone made it worth it since a practically naked, horny girl in his family's suite wasn't anything to sneeze at. Plus secretly rendezvousing with Blair Waldorf again was always a score.

Slowly, Chuck sauntered over to Blair and began to massage her shoulders and neck as he said "Relax? I think I can help you with that..." with a purr in her ear.

"Yes..yes...relax..." Blair sighed as she rolled her neck and relaxed to his touch. Blair began to turn into a puddle off ooze as she let go...but then when she felt his body and his hardness press against her, she was suddenly reminded of why she came. Steeling her resolve, Blair regained contentiousness and turned, pressing herself against Chuck in a full frontal attack, as she pushed him back toward the king sized bed and made her proclamation.

"All right Penis man, let's get this show on the road! I'm an impatient woman and I don't have all night!"

"Ha ha...what did you just call me? Penis man? Is that all you think I'm good for? Or is that just your favorite part? Gimme a minute and I'll bring it out." he gasped and chuckled, his voice deep and seductive as he began to unbutton his pants.

"No...it's just a stupid nickname...I don't know if its my favorite part of you...but it is one that comes up often." she replied.

"Indeed...that is so!" he chuckled as he released himself and they both realized that was very true.

"Ha ha very funny...but you're correct." she sarcastically replied.

"Yes...so do you want to touch it? Stroke it? Kiss it?" he suggestively inquired.

"You wish! I'd rather kiss you like a normal person, you idiot." she replied as she realized what a sexy, disheveled beast he was at that moment. Throwing her last shred of resistance away, Blair pounced on him, running her hands over his hot body as they kissed and rolled around, divesting him of his clothes. Or at least trying to.

They kissed a bit longer as Blair just enjoyed the feeling of Chuck's mouth and tongue on her's as they nibbled and sucked lips and tongues. He was quite the kisser and she loved it. She also loved the feel of his body on hers, her hands on his body, his hands on hers, and the feel of two thousand thread count sheets and a duvet against her back. Oh yes, there was nothing like being in a five star hotel with fresh linens with thread counts in the thousands, fluffy robes, sunken baths, luxury rain showers, plush carpets, 24/7 room service, and no smell...other than the smell of the pheromones and cologne wafting off of your partner's body.

Blair was just pondering on that as well as how to further remove Chuck's shirt, when he suddenly sat up, shirt half unbuttoned, pants half down, hair a sexy disheveled mess, as he stared down at her with an intense, seductive look in his eye, as he reached around her back and undid the zipper on the back of her gown. When it was unzipped enough, he slowly slid it down off of her body, discarding it with care on a chair, like a sparkily, fluffy, chrysalis, to reveal the butterfly inside. The moment was so intense, it shocked her at first, but soon Blair went from feeling like a butterfly to feeling rather naked and exposed as she realized that now all she had on were the stockings she'd worn with her gown, but no other underwear. In the hopes of getting lucky with Nate tonight, she'd forgone her usual La Pearla thong bikini, and she hadn't worn a bra because she'd thought her breasts were small enough and the bodice of the gown would work well enough without one. It was all a good idea at the time, but now under the heated gaze of Chuck Bass, perhaps it was a bit too much?

"Hmm...Brazilian bikini wax and no underwear...did you do this all for me?" he seductively chuckled as he unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way, exposing his chest.

"No...it was supposed to be for Nate...not you." she quipped, sliding back on the bed until her head hit the pillow, keeping an eye on Chuck as he removed his pants, exposing the rest of his eager body to her, as slipped a condom on.

"Yet I'm the one who gets to enjoy it. To the victor...goes the spoils...hmm?" he mused as he crawled across the bed on his hands and knees like a hungry beast, ready to devour her. A prospect that both excited and frightened Blair, especially since he was wearing a aubergine colored condom that made his penis vaguely resemble an egg plant. Trying not to pay attention to that, she just concentrated on his sexy face as he continued to crawl towards her across the bed.

"Sh...mmm...don't cover yourself, darling...let me see...yes...that's nice...nice indeed..." he seductively growled as he lay beside her, tracing the lines of her body with his hands in a slow seduction. Relaxing a bit, Blair just went with his touches and caresses, until he surprisingly rolled on top of her, pinning her body beneath his by using one hand to pin her arms above her head and the other across her stomach as he held her down to kiss her.

Normally when she was with Nate she didn't like when he touched her stomach because it made her feel fat...but in this moment with Chuck it felt right because it felt so seductive. The fact that he practically held her whole abdomen within the span of his hand actually made her feel slightly thin...as well as the fact that pinned like that, she couldn't tell if it created fat rolls or not...and even if so, apparently Chuck didn't care. Instead, Blair just cared about the feel of his kiss, his hot, heavy body pressed on hers, the feel of his bare chest pressed against her own, his heavy cock pressed against her thighs...then the juncture of her thighs. At that move, she brought her leg up around his hip to create a valley of invitation for him to invade, which he did in one well timed thrust. Releasing her wrists as he moved his hands down to caress her body as he thrust inside, creating his own rhythm, as she slid her hands down his hot body to grip his tight, sexy ass. Oh yes mating in its primal form like that was just the stress reliever Blair needed to forget about Nate and Serena and her mother and Cyrus and Aaron and her snafu at Yale and anything else she wanted to forget...and apparently Chuck Bass was more than happy to oblige.

They continued their sensuous tango in the sheets, until Chuck seemingly came with a growling grunt. Perhaps not the most elegant of endings, but it served him, as he started to collapse on top of her. He'd meant to last longer...but she was so tight and he was rather excited and sometimes that just happened...but he'd make it up to her in a few minutes. Blair though wasn't quite satisfied. She'd wanted to go a bit longer and was a bit surprised that Chuck Bass had come so soon and collapsed on top of her right when things were building up for her. Noticing his weakened state, while feeling her own burst of sexual energy, Blair rolled Chuck over onto his back as she sat up and straddled his waist in an effort to have the upper advantage in this round.

"Ah so the kitten still wants to play...didn't know you had it in you...though I should have guessed..." he mused through a slightly labored breath.

"Of course...I'm not done yet. That first round was good...but it wasn't enough...I want more..." she teased him.

"I'd guessed...sitting up there like a queen on her throne, while I'm but a leal subject. So what do you wish of me?" he mused.

"Hmm...lie still as I have my way...with you!" she purred as she went to work kissing and caressing Chuck's hot body, nibbling at his lips and jaw, neck, shoulder, chest, pec, nipples, stomach, abs, hip, and around his eager manhood as it began to harden again.

"Hmm...I was thinking about walking your dog and giving him and french kiss, Bass...but on second thought I don't know if I like egg plant very much."

"Well didn't your mother ever tell you its good to try new things?" he teased seductively.

"Yes...I suppose so. Though perhaps I'll imagine its a plum instead...you know how much I like plums too." she mused as she bent down and slipped him between her lips to go down on him, as he let out a happy groan. Going down on Chuck proved to be an interesting experience, especially since he was so thick and rubbery because of the condom, though the tip of him did feel a bit like a plum in her mouth...or a chew toy...and if she bit down slightly she thought she could taste his salty essence through the latex. Going lower and nibbling on his balls a bit with her lips was an interesting experience, especially since it caused him to whimper and groan so. She couldn't believe how even she could hold such power over a guy like Chuck Bass by just messing around with him like that.

She continued to kiss, caress, and toy with him as she made her way back up his body, playfully riding his thigh or his stomach in the meantime, as he regained his strength and grew hard again. Exasperated though, Chuck eventually murmured "All right are you going to continue to ghost ride the Bass...or are you gonna do it?" as he caressed his hands along her back.

"Oh is that what I'm doing? Ghost riding the Bass because I haven't mounted your aubergine cock for a real ride yet? Perhaps I just...want to play with you? Ever think about that?" she quipped.

"Perhaps...though perhaps the real reason is because you don't know how or are a chicken?" he mused.

"I do too! I'm not chicken!" she countered.

"All right do it! Either shit or get off the pot!" he moaned.

"Chuck! You and your dirty mouth!" she gasped.

"Well that's what you get when you wanna fuck Chuck Bass. It's part of the package." he replied through gritted teeth as he tried to prevent himself from forcing her to mount him...or taking her another way. But he noticed her pout and seem sightly young, and suddenly a slight unfamiliar wave of compassion swept over him and he sighed. "All right I'll show you...just lean your body forward a bit...spread your legs...now do you feel it? All right now just sit back and it should just slide in..." he instructed her as he helped her guide himself into her body as she gasped when it worked and he filled her to the hilt.

"Oh...my gawd Chuck...your so big...what do I do now?" she gasped as she adjusted her body to fit his.

"Just keep doing that...and I'll do this...and you'll be going on a ride..." he hissed as he thrust his hips and began to come undone a little as her tight sheath gripped him when they began their ride. Blair rode him there in that bed for a few minutes as the bed springs creaked and they both grunted and moaned. Eventually though they were able to find a rhythm where they could talk while still doing it.

"Oh Chuck...I'm so glad I was able to get out of that wedding reception and into this hotel room with you! Ah you don't know the difference between a five star hotel like this and a Motel 6. Vast difference!"

"And how would you know what a Motel 6 is like?" he mused.

"Oh because my stupid brother Aaron stopped there on our way to New Haven for my interview with a Yale representative, which let's just say didn't go well."

"Which? The meeting or the road trip?"

"Both! The meeting...gah...I babbled to the guy about my family and Nate and so on, as if he were my shrink or something...then I had the audacity to kiss him on the cheek like he was my dad or grandfather or something! Total embarrassment! I'll probably never get into Yale now...hello community college. Though all I have to blame is Aaron and his insistence that we spend the night at a Motel 6...not even a Hilton or Best Western or Holiday Inn...but Motel 6? Then accidentally spending the night in the same room as him after watching this old movie...something with Katherine Hepburn I think...and eating too many Oreos and drinking Yeugling...can you believe I actually drank Yeugling? Bleh!" she spat disgustedly at the memory.

"Ha ha...poor B, you have such a tough life. Though to be honest Yeugs and wings aren't bad...do they still have that at Louis' Lunchbox?" he mused.

"Louis' Lunchbox? How do you know about that place? Anyway after the Motel 6 incident, I did not feel like eating at some crappy little burger joint bar for lunch after my interview. You know I have my standards." she replied inquiringly.

"I'm Chuck Bass...so of course I know about the best places for food and entertainment. I ate there once when my parents forced me to visit Yale. Hamburgers weren't bad, neither was Yeugs and wings night...but I'll agree it's no Cludamel or Cristal." he mused. "Still...I'm surprised you actually slept with your brother, B. Incest you know..." he teased.

"It was an utter mistake and I definitely didn't sleep with him that way! Get your mind out of the gutter! It was bad enough I had to sit by him and Tyler tonight at my mother's wedding to Cyrus, when I would've much rather sat beside Nate. You don't happen to know where Nate was sitting, do you? It didn't happen to be beside that little slut Jenny Humphrey, was it?" she asked.

"No...to be honest...he was sitting across from me...with Serena sandwiched between him and that Dan Humphrey kid. He was looking might cozy beside S, though Erik told me some amusing news...which you might find surprising to say the least." he mused.

"What? What else did Erik tell you about Nate...and Serena?" Blair growled as she dug her fingernails into Chuck's chest, leaving a mark on his pecs.

"Well...ha ha...when I saw them all together, I simply asked if Serena was with Nate or Dan. She replied it was Dan...but then Erik piped in claiming that his sister and the two guys were actually having a threesome...and in actuality...Nate and Dan are in love with each other...and Serena was just their go-between! I didn't know if he was joking, but..." Chuck laughed as he said it.

"WHAT? You've _got _to be joking!" Blair gasped, more than slightly annoyed.

"No...I swear that's what Erik told me! Although he probably was joking...though you never can tell..." he teased.

"Chuck!" she growled becoming more upset and more turned on.

"Ha ha...I knew it would get your blood boiling...in a good way..." he mused as he helped her channel her energy into a sensuous kiss that turned into yet another round. Afterwards, they collapsed in a heap and momentarily cuddled against each other, as Chuck murmured "hmm...so you still worry about Nate cheating on you, despite this...despite us?"

"Well this...is just finding release. You're my sounding board...and a hot piece, so if I wanna do it with you, I can...because you're willing to provide services with no strings attached." she stammered as she glanced away from Chuck as she tried to dismiss their physical encounters as nothing more than a service. While trying to quell the desire and occasional guilt that she felt every time she hooked up with Chuck Bass. On some level, oddly enough, she wouldn't mind the challenge of trying to shape him into real boyfriend material...but it would be too embarrassing because of how she and Serena would make fun of playboys like Chuck Bass.

Plus she planned how she was going to end up with Nate, and their relationship would be perfect...as soon as he was willing to do it with her for once! Otherwise she'd have to keep secretly turning to Chuck Bass to satisfy her needs, which he more than amply did. Still the fact that seeds of doubt about her relationship with Nate had been planted in her mind with the idea that Nate was 'in love' with Dan, that Blair began to worry that he was reluctant to do it with her because he was more than a little like Harold Waldorf. (Was she more like her mother after all?)

Blair continued to imagine all sorts of fears, as Chuck then rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom in all of his naked glory as he said "Well if you don't want anyone to find out about us tonight...we'll have to leave soon. We've been already gone over an hour." as he stepped into the shower.

"Okay..." she mumbled as she checked the time and realized he'd been right. Reluctantly she rolled out of bed and contemplated about whether to get dressed or not, when suddenly the phone rang on the desk. Answering it, Blair heard a young woman ask if Chuck Bass was there, to which she replied "Yes...but he's showering." to which the young woman became irate, asked Blair who she was to Chuck, then said "Fine! You have him! You're welcome to him to him yourself...but remember don't come crying to me if he doesn't tip well." after which she hung up.

Unsure what else to do, Blair went into the bathroom to wash up at least, when Chuck suddenly poked his head out of the shower and asked "Who was that? Someone call?"

"Yeah...some woman who claimed she'd had a meeting scheduled with you at ten...then warned me that you don't tip well. That wasn't a prostitute or something, was it Chuck?" she replied.

"Hmm...well you know I have my needs too..." he joked as she chided him. Then he went on "Oh don't try to wash up out there. Join me in here...I won't bite..." he mused.

"If there's room maybe. And no monkey business Bass...I need to get back soon." she chided as she stepped into the shower with him. Even though the shower was large, it still felt small showering with a naked Chuck Bass...and for him the feeling was mutual for showering with a naked Blair Waldorf, who looked irresistible. Blair tried to ignore Chuck...but it became impossible to do so when his wet, naked body slipped up behind her to kiss her neck and press into her from behind. The feeling of his hands running down her naked body, tweaking her nipples, her belly, and below, as he prodded her core with his hardness was too much to resist...and soon she was panting and whimpering deliciously, her palms against the tiles, as Chuck gave her a few quick thrusts from behind in a reverse position. It felt so surprisingly good together, neither wanted to stop, but soon they did. Toweling off and kissing a bit, before dressing again in their finery as Chuck escorted her back to the party in a cab.

The two rode in silence, slightly guilty but momentarily sated. When they arrived back, they parted as they entered, where Blair immediately ran into Serena who seemed to be looking for her. When asked, Blair explained to Serena that she'd left something at home and needed to pick it up. Plus she'd been angry and needed a smoke break so she'd stepped out. Surprisingly, Serena didn't seem tremendously concerned and accepted the excuse, claimed she was on the outs with Dan, then suggested that they go back to her place for a girls night in, which they did.

While there, Blair bemoaned the fact that she'd still been unable to hook up with Nate yet, despite her Brazilian bikini wax, while still pondering about what she'd done with Chuck in secret. Serena tried to console her with snacks and girl talk, which worked for the most part, and they had a good night too. Still Serena was surprised that Blair was soon snoring as soon as she was, not even half way through the movie. Apparently plotting against one's family and one's boyfriend took a lot out of a girl...but as typical, horny Blair, she must've been having a sex dream about Nate again because she kept saying what sounded like the f-bomb in her sleep...though to be honest Serena wasn't entirely sure if Blair was saying 'fuck'...or...'Chuck'? _"Most likely just my paranoia...because surely Blair wouldn't be dreaming about that horny asshole Chuck Bass, now would she?" _ Serena thought as she fell asleep. (Oh S, you never know what those closest to you are really thinking of. Might be you're right.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Serena and Blair woke up to a tray full of various breakfast foods. Croissants, crullers, scones, éclairs, and fresh fruit, along with pots of coffee, tea, and orange juice. Literally a venerable feast for two girls who always made their own diet plate during their school lunch hour. Serena, the usually more liberal and adventurous of the two, chose a cruller, a croissant, and an orange from the tray and poured herself a cup of coffee, tempted to take it black like her more than occasional boyfriend, Dan Humphrey, liked his. (Of course the coffee at the Vanderwoodsen household was always imported Arabica, brewed through a French press, instead of instant Folgers crystals like her boyfriend preferred.)

Blair took a croissant, split it in two, and began to lightly butter it, then poured herself a cup of coffee into a cup which she'd poured a liberal amount of cream. She'd heard that people in Britain and France generally poured the cream in first when taking their tea, so as not to burn their delicate Royal Dalton china cups, so since learning that, Blair decided to always take her tea that way...and coffee now too...with generally at least two cubes of sugar or artificial sweetener. She had just stirred her coffee, and had broken off a flake of her croissant, when she commented.

"Wow S, your household staff certainly spoils you! The equivalent of a Continental Breakfast at a Best Western brought to us as breakfast in bed? The closest my family gets to that is almost the same amount sometimes, down in the dining room...if we're not running late...which has been happening a lot more often than not lately."

"Really? I guess it's because of all of your new family, what with your brothers Tyler, and now Aaron, and whoever else...its probably too many to always cater like this to everyone. While here it's just me most days, especially since Erik left for his university. In some ways I envy you B...what with your mother..." she began, until Blair interrupted her.

"What is up with my mother?" she harped.

"Oh she hasn't told you? Oops...never mind...though it's probably best she and Cyrus tell you their secrets." Serena quipped, as Blair glared at her. Then she went on. "And speaking of secrets B...where were you last night? I know you weren't with Nate...and I tried calling your house, but one of your staff answered and said you hadn't been home. Then I tried your cellphone, but it went straight to voice mail..."

"Oh...I...was busy...I had slipped through a backdoor...so the servants probably didn't see...then I left and had a craving for a frozen hot chocolate...so I went to Serendipity 3...and I was so embarrassed to be seen pigging out...that I turned my phone off..." she stammered.

"Oh really? Well last night you must've been having quite the dreams about Nate or somebody...because between snores you kept mumbling 'fuck...oh fuck...' although sometimes it sounded more like 'Chuck...oh Chuck...' You weren't having a sex dream about Chuck Bass now were you B?" Serena asked curiously.

"Me? Have a sex dream about Chuck Bass? Ha ha ha...why would you ever think a thing like that?" Blair chuckled nervously, nibbling on her croissant.

"Oh I don't know...just a feeling...although I'm glad you aren't. I mean Chuck's hot...but he's also such a skuzz! I mean do you remember how I said he stalked me all the way to theater camp a few years ago and bought me this weird milkshake just so he could get into my room? And he dresses so strange sometimes...did you see his slicked back hair last night? He was such a 'Penis man' wouldn't you agree?" Serena laughed and cringed.

At the mention of that though, Blair was suddenly reminded of what his hair had looked like afterwards...all disheveled sex hair, which made him look so devastatingly hot! Or the memory of Chuck Bass naked and wet in the shower, with his long legs and wide chest, suddenly taking her with his hard, hard penis._'Penis__man'__indeed!_Blair coughed into her coffee cup and looked guiltily at Serena.

"Are you okay B?"

"Yes S...just swallowed wrong I guess...Yeah Chuck Bass is quite the...'Penis man' ha ha...but so is Nate..." she stammered.

"What?"

"No! That's not what I meant! I mean Nate Archibald is my knight in shining Armani and we're gonna attend Yale together and get married and have babies and live on Park Avenue and vacation in Italy and France and have a house in the Hamptons and a beach house in the Caribbean, maybe St. Barts..." she babbled. "Anyway I didn't mean to say Nate was a Penis man like Chuck Bass is...not by a long shot...I mean they're not even in the same category..." she nervously chuckled.

"Why do I have a feeling you aren't talking about the boys character anymore? Seriously B, you need to get laid before your obsession about Penis men drives you to do something foolish...like sleep with one...or even marry one like your mother did!" Serena laughed.

"Serena! You know how I'm...saving myself...for Nate! And anyway Cyrus isn't a Penis man...okay maybe he is from our original idea...but EWWW...I don't want to think of him in that way! Especially not the other way..." she gasped and chided her friend.

"Other way? Oh so you _were_thinking about Chuck Bass like that? Ha ha ha...ew B, no account for taste! I wonder what Nate would think about you obsessing about Chuck's..." she laughed, but her friend cut her off.

"No! Serena! Well speaking of cheating what do you know about the rumors about you having a threesome with Nate and Dan? And Nate and Dan being 'in love'? If that's true...that'd make you..."

"Ha ha ha...that's gotten out already? That was just a rumor Erik started last night to shut up the people at our table...it isn't true! Dan's still with me and Nate's still your's B."

"Okay...but you remember what happened with my parents...so I'm just warning you." she cautiously replied.

"Okay...but I'm not too worried...though perhaps I should be if you're obsessed with Chuck Bass.." she teased as Blair snapped back.

"I'm not obsessed with him...he's like you said a 'Penis man' jerk...a person to have a laugh at...ha ha ha...Anyway what do you want to do today? I believe there's a sale at Bergdorf's and Saks and maybe even Fendi and Prada..." Blair replied, trying to change the subject to anything other than boys and their anatomy.

"Okay that sounds good...and then afterwards we can go to..." Serena said as she became lost in a shopping tangent and momentarily was distracted from talking about boys.

xoxoxoxo

After her mother's wedding to Cyrus, their lives seemed to settle back to normal...or at least a new normal with having Cyrus and Aaron and their dog move into the house. A move Blair didn't really appreciate since, among other things, their dog and her cat didn't coexist very well, and Blair was constantly having to chase the dog out of her room from chasing Kitty Minky to chewing on her shoes. And for one thing, Jimmy Choos and Louibitons do not grow on trees...as Cyrus liked to say when Blair informed him of what the dog had done to several of her favorite pairs.

Other than the dog, and various other aspects of the Rose family personality that irked Blair was the issue of everyone changing their last names to 'Rose.' Something that became a bone of contention with Blair who didn't want to change her name from Waldorf to Rose if she could so help it. Eventually though, that became less of an issue, when a new piece of drama arose in the form of a special announcement Eleanor and Cyrus made one night at dinner a few weeks later.

"Everyone, we have an announcement. In approximately six or seven months, we're going to have a baby!" they mused.

"What? But you can't! You're...39 years old mother! That's too old to have a baby!" Blair gasped as she glanced at her mother who was trying to hold on to her youth, with frosted highlights and boxtox injections...though now that she was pregnant, Eleanor would just get fat...and there were no botox injections for 'fat'...though liposuction could work wonders.

It was then that Blair became a bit paranoid about falling pregnant and getting fat. Even though her doctor told her that with her eating disorder the way it was sometimes, her own chances of falling pregnant were mighty slim...Blair panicked that if her mother could fall pregnant so easily despite her fad diets and exercise regimes, then so could she...especially if she continued to mess around with Chuck Bass the way she did. Trying to explain that to her parents...or Nate and the Archibald family...or even Chuck and his parents, Bart and Misty Bass...was not something she desired to do.

With that in mind, Blair made an appointment with a gynecologist and secretly went there, talked with the doctor, got an exam and some good advice on sexual health, pregnancy prevention, and STDs. The doctor thought it was good that she only had one full sexual partner so far, but considering her partner's past reputation it was good to get an STD test, which she did. So far so good.

Still though, despite her dalliances with Chuck, Blair still wanted to get with Nate though. He was supposed to be her boyfriend. So again she planned a secret rendezvous with him, this time at her parents' cocktail party to celebrate her mother's pregnancy. Her initial plan was to invite her friends there too, then when no one was looking, sneak Nate up to her room, or her parents room, or a broom closet, or wherever was available. Ideally she would've loved the anonymity of a hotel room...but wasn't sure if she would've been able to convince Chuck to lend her his family suite to have her first time with Nate, especially after what they'd done together recently. Quite the dilemma, but she'd figure something out eventually.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Blair's attempts to coerce Nate into having a rendezvous never did materialize very well no matter how she planned it out. They'd start making out in either her bedroom or his, and would be interrupted by some family member, servant, friend, or other interruption. Once they'd even accidentally turned on the television while making out, and suddenly Nate was distracted by a program that was on, making Blair more than a little pissed.

Still though life went on, with Blair and Serena hanging out and going to parties and events, while Nate began hanging with some of his guy friends more, and rumored to include hanging with a petite, busty brunette from Brooklyn named Jenny Humphrey. Blair knew Jenny from the infamous Kiss On The Lips party, where Little J made the hand calligraphy invitations for her and had her infamous run-in with Chuck Bass in the bathroom stall. On some level the incident irked Blair a little, but then again Chuck was a player and just her secret piece on the side, not her real boyfriend, like Nate, so she had little room to be jealous. Still the thought that Jenny might be hooking up with Nate now as well, just made her more than a little pissed.

Right around Christmas, Serena was invited to a party which she and Blair went together to, and somehow Aaron Rose went along too. While at the party, Serena met up with this musician named Flow and his manager/member of his entourage, a guy named Miles. Miles and Flow were attracting everyone's attention, as crowds of kids gathered around them. While getting a drink, Blair tried to talk to Nate, to ask him about their relationship and if he wanted to truly break up or not, but when she couldn't see him through the crowd, she poured herself a drink and slunk off to the sidelines to nurse her grudge and frustration.

While standing there, Blair suddenly felt a pair of warm, familiar hands clasp her bare, tennis toned shoulders, as a body pressed up behind her and whispered aloud in a deep, seductive voice that was laced with innuendo.

"Mmm...I see you are all alone Blair. I just saw Nate and that little girl from Constance feeling each other up in the corner," Chuck Bass announced, as if everyone wanted to know.

Blair tried to shrug his hands away. "So?"

"I've heard Nate never got you to give it up to him yet, did he?" he said as he continued to massage her shoulders. "I was thinking maybe I should be the one to do the honors..." Chuck mused aloud, before lowering his voice to a whisper as he put his lips to her ear an added "...Again..."

Blair's whole body stiffened. She was appalled Chuck would try to proposition her so publicly. "I have to go pee." she announced, as she pushed her chair out from under the table, as she reluctantly wrested herself out of his grasp. Reluctant because a small part of her definitely wanted to take Chuck up on his offer, but since he had the balls to proposition her so publicly, to save her public image, she didn't take him up on it.

Blair had just wrestled off Chuck, when suddenly Aaron came by and asked "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! In fact I'm going to see the new friends Serena has made." Blair replied as she brushed Aaron off as well. Truthfully she didn't know which was worse. Chuck's sleaziness or Aaron's fake Mr Sensitive act. It was enough to make her want to honestly hang out with Serena, Miles, and Flow, so she did, making her way across the room to the guys.

Blair hung out with them for awhile until the group of them decided to go club hopping, as they made their way out of the party and into a waiting limo. Everyone piled into the limo, including in the end even Jenny, who ended up squeezing in beside Nate, while Blair was stuck beside Serena, Flow, and Miles. Plus the limo also somehow included Chuck, Kati, and Is, who proceeded to get high on the drugs that Flow brought in as contraband...or maybe they were Chuck's? Either way, it turned into quite the party limo that by the time they reached their second or third destination, Chuck had passed out in the back of the limo under a pile of coats, scarves, and purses.

Everyone had exited the limo at that point, when Blair realized she had left her not exactly cruelty-free mink-and-armadillo-skin Fendi baguette purse behind, so she crawled back into the car only to discover that Chuck was using her furry purse as a pillow. Gingerly she slipped the purse out from under his head, trying not to brush his nose in the meantime, trying not to wake him up. It was suddenly then that she realized how cute and nearly innocent Chuck looked when he was asleep, as she looked down on his sleeping form in the back of the dimly lit limo, but the moment soon passed as her friends called for her to get out. Quickly thinking, Blair pulled a makeup pencil out of her purse and scrawled across his cheek a note to the driver...

_TAKE__ THIS __LOSER__ HOME,__TO..._

as she wrote his address on his face, then spontaneously leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the corner of his chiseled jaw before exiting the limo in a flurry of faux fur and feathers.

Hoping that no one saw what she'd done at last, Blair began to mentally scold herself for doing that again. '_Gah!__ Why __did __I __do__ that __again? __Kissing __a __guy__ on __the __cheek __just __because __he__ looks __like __Cary __Grant__ or __something? __Jeez! I __hope __that __no __one __saw...or __else __they'll __now__ think __that __I'm__ in__ love __with __Chuck __Bass!__ Yeah __right! __He__ just __looked __so__ cute __right __then, __that's __all. __Chuck __Bass __cute? __Yeah__ right!__ Nate's __cute, __Chuck's__ a __sleaze __and __a __Penis__man. __A__ hot __sleaze __though...with __a __hard,__ hard __penis...Ack! __Better __get __my__ mind __outta __the __gutter!__ Can't __think __about __that! __Gah __I __need __to __get __laid...again! And this time not by Chuck Bass...though he is soo good at it...'_

Blair shook her head as she tried to clear her mind of a naked Chuck Bass and his firm endowments as she approached Serena and her new friends.

"Ah there you are B! We thought you might've been held hostage in that limo with Chuck Bass. But I see you've escaped in one piece...or are you? You look a little spacey." Serena laughed.

"I'm perfectly all right, never better. Yeah as if Chuck could ever play me...because I played him. Ha ha! Left a note for his driver to make sure to take him home...of course he might not be happy that I left the note across the side of his face!" Blair laughed nonchalantly.

"Really? Ha ha B, you're something else! Good one!" Serena laughed as the guys led the way into the club where they partied for a bit longer, until the girls became bored with the whole scene and went back to Serena's place for a girls night in. Watching Audrey Hepburn films together before passing out in slumber.

xoxoxoxo

It wasn't until New Years that Blair saw Chuck again. She spent the better part of the week prepping with, then dealing with Christmas and her family during the holiday. She had gotten most of the things she'd wanted...except the one thing she'd wanted from Nate. To compensate for that, she went back to toying with herself to pictures of Nate, but if she was really feeling naughty, she'd pull out her scrapbook of Chuck's cologne ads and use them. Her worst fear was that somebody like Serena or Nate would catch her in the act, though if Chuck Bass ever knew she masturbated to his ads for Drakkar Noir, she'd never live it down.

On New Years Eve, Blair went to Serena's party at a loft she'd rented in Chelsea. It was the usual bit of drama with people partying and arguing and so on. After a moment with Nate, which ended with him chasing after Jenny, Blair soon became frustrated over some of the drama and went out to the deck to drink Vueve Clicquot and smoke a few of her imported cigarettes, while freezing her ass off. She had just finished her latest cigarette, crushing it under the toe of her shoe, and had taken a gulp of her drink, furiously eating olives, when suddenly Chuck Bass sauntered onto the scene, just before midnight.

Dismissing her previous thoughts on him, Blair just considered him as being his typical playboy self, figuring that he was probably just looking for someone to give him a New Years Eve blow job as the fireworks went off, when low and behold he bee lined straight to Blair.

"Happy New Year, Blair." Chuck said, wrapping both hands around her back to grab her ass, as his mouth came down on her's in a kiss. The fact that she'd had an olive in her mouth didn't seem to bother him, as Blair broke off the kiss after a moment and spat out the olive pit on the ground at their feet.

"It better be." she sarcastically commented.

"You know what's the best way to ring in the new year? " he slyly mused, cupping his hands around her ass, pulling her against his body, which was already growing hard.

"Yeah I can image...Hm...Those two have always been totally in love with you" Blair mused, prying Chuck's hands off of her body, as she pointed toward Kati and Isabel, who were sitting at a table just inside the glass doors. "If you want to ring in the new year with someone, why don't you ask them?"

"Really? Cool!" he mused, as he smirked at her, then bounded away to where Kati and Is were standing just inside the penthouse. She nodded, "Sure, go ahead, I'm-" but before she could finish her sentence, Chuck ducked back inside, grabbed the two girls, who were both slightly drunk, gathered them into a group hug, and they all shared a group kiss right when the cheer for the new year was heard from the party crowds inside and outside of the party.

It was then as she was standing there in the cold, watching Chuck, Kati, and Is in their threesome of sorts through the sliding glass doors, that Blair Waldorf suddenly felt rather sad and very alone. In fact, it wasn't until after the fact that she realized she was more than a little jealous of the two girls inside who were caught up in Chuck's arms. Sure she'd sicc'd him on the two girls, thinking that she'd rather be alone than seen publicly canoodling with Chuck Bass, but a part of her hadn't really wanted him to take the bait so eagerly. Obviously cigarettes and alcohol were poor substitutes for real warmth, affection, and human contact.

Fortunately though, she wouldn't have to endure the cold for long because the next day her family were going to their villa in St. Barts, and obviously two weeks in St. Barts would more than make up for one cold night in New York. Blair mused on thoughts of St. Barts and hot cabana boys and general beach boys and vacationers, as she stood in the cold a moment more, celebrating the new year.

xoxoxoxoxo

The next day the Waldorf-Roses (or Waldorfs and Roses) flew to their villa in St. Barts where they got down to the business of sun and fun. After being forced to hang with her brothers part of the time, Blair spent the rest of it laying on the beach working on her tan and checking out the other young people on the beach. Her hopes of finding the perfect cabana boy hadn't materialized yet, but then again it'd only been two days.

Blair was laying on her stomach on a double lounger, half under an umbrella, relaxing away, sort of getting sun, but not being entirely serious about it. She didn't want any tan lines, so she'd untied her bikini top and pulled the bottoms down slightly to get as much sun as possible, and to possibly entice someone to offer to spread suntan lotion and sunscreen on her body. (She just hoped it wouldn't be her stepbrother.) She had nearly fallen asleep, when suddenly she felt the lounger give a little as a large body slid on beside her. Peeking out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that it was a guy who wasn't her stepbrother Aaron, and he had a decent body, which at that moment was good enough for Blair. Handing him the bottle of Bain de Soliel, Blair nonchalantly asked.

"Care to help me with my suntan lotion? I have a few spots that I have a hell of a time reaching." she mused as the guy took the bottle from her hand, squirted a line of the slippery lotion down her back, and went to work massaging it in. Blair really started to relax as her dream man went to work rubbing the lotion into her skin, sliding his capable hands down and all over her body. Whoever he was, he certainly knew how to give a massage, as he kneaded her skin, not being shy at touching her body. From sliding around to try to fondle her breasts, to sliding his hands down to cup her ass, he was definitely not shy.

Still, there was something about his touch that seemed familiar. At first she dreamed that it was Nate and that he'd sailed down to St Barts on his family's yacht, and he'd take her away to a deserted island where they'd be finally be secluded enough to have sex. And they'd do it in the waves, just like Burt Lancaster and Janet Leigh in 'From Here To Eternity.' It'd be the stuff of legends, just like a movie! Blair was daydreaming about that, when suddenly she realized that her real cabana boy was kissing her shoulder blades and path down her spine, as his hand had untied the sides of her bikini bottoms to peel it away and was trailing his finger down the crack of her ass, to push her thighs apart and deftly play in her folds. She knew then exactly who it was.

"Chuck Bass...what are you doing?" she gasped and sighed.

"What do you think? Touching you." he mused with a satisfied grunt, as he drew his body against hers on the lounger, and slipped a finger into her core, causing her to moan.

"Chuck...no I...not here in public." she moaned, unwillingly moving against his fingers.

"Why? Because its bad? Because you're a little bit bad? Come on...succumb...to it...to me...you know you want to..." he mused, his voice seductively raspy as he rolled her onto her side so that she faced him, while he continued to kiss her while working his fingers in and out of her, slipping a second in as she lifted her thigh over his.

"Mm...but I shouldn't. But this feels so..." she moaned between breaths and kisses "good...and bad..."

"Mm...so I agree. You won't be seen...because all you need is the right...cover..." he teased, rolling her onto her back and himself on top of her. Before either knew it, he was right there, pressing against her. His aching naked body teasing her aching, naked body in all the right places, and before she let sanity take over, Blair decided to throw caution to the wind and kissed Chuck, claiming his mouth as her body claimed him as well when he entered her aching heat with his throbbing member.

Being with Chuck again was like fulfilling an ache she always forgot she had, until he was just there filling and stretching her body to mold with his. Wrapping her arms around his body, Blair slid her hands down Chuck's toned back and body, until she grabbed his ass and gave it a squeeze, causing him to groan as he thrust in even harder, and grabbed her ass too. (Playing grab ass seemed to be one of their things when having sex, though they didn't know why, except that it felt good.) All Blair was aware of in that moment was the sound of Chuck's voice as he growled in her ear. The feeling of his lips and hot breath as he panted on her skin, kissing her in the hollow of her neck, and the feeling of her own panting breath as it reflected off the side of his jaw onto her face. Her lips were so close to his neck and ear that she nuzzled against him, moaning and biting at him, whispering dirty thoughts and words of affection as they both were transported into ecstasy in the moment. They soon became such an achy, writhing, sweaty mess having sex on the beach that they had no idea anyone had spotted them going at it, or at least Chuck's naked body, on top of a pair of slim legs that were wrapped around him.

Afterwards they collapsed in a heap, falling asleep, as either Blair or Chuck drew a Burberry blanket over them just before drifting off. When she woke up, Blair was suddenly aware of the fact that she was laying beside a slumbering male form who was still asleep, legs and body intertwined with her's. Realizing that she was laying curled up with a post coital slumbering Chuck Bass, who was quietly snoring, Blair was tempted to cut and run before anyone caught them like that. Although before she could go, a ray of sunlight suddenly hit Chuck Bass, and suddenly Blair was aware of how cute yet hot he was while he slept. His tousled hair, long, dark eyelashes, flushed cheeks, strong jawline and pillowy pursed lips gave him an air of boyish vulnerability that suddenly made him look so hot Blair was reluctant to leave him. Instead she stared at him and watched him sleep, content to doze off again too...until she received a message on her cellphone from her family, informing her that dinner would be served soon and that they'd be having guests to dinner. Suddenly Chuck's phone beeped too with an incoming text message, waking up the sleeping boy.

"Mm...I must have dozed off. It's what a good round will do for you..." Chuck groaned and stretched under the blanket as he reached for his phone, commenting "And where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here! Sex on the beach...with Chuck Bass? Probably the biggest mistake I've made! What if someone saw? Fuck if this ends up on Gossip Girl!" Blair growled as she began slipping on her bikini and snatching the blanket from Chuck before realizing he was still gloriously naked.

"Oh you should be proud if your bare ass ends up on the internet! Then you'll have something in common with Jenny and Nate..." Chuck seductively mused.

"That is not something I want to share with that Ginny girl thank you very much. Sharing Nate is bad enough! Anyway I have to leave...because I have a family party to attend..." she declared as she picked up her things and began to leave.

"Family party? Do you know if there are any guests?" he mused.

"Yes there are, but its of no concern to you! I'll be probably entertaining one of my step-father's high profile clients in the lap of luxury, while you probably have some lecherous plans awaiting you...so it's no concern to you." she haughtily replied as she sashayed away.

"Oh we shall see darling, we shall see..." he chuckled s he watched her walk away, realizing how great her ass looked in that bikini and counting the minutes until he could tap it again. He knew that little did Blair know, it could be sooner than she thought, much to his delight.

Blair arrived back at her beach house villa, quickly showered to wash away any evidence of having secretly been with Chuck, and dressed in a Gucci sun dress and and white Havianna flip flops, spritzing herself with her favorite vanilla and peony body spray, as she then made her way to the outdoor dining area that had been arranged on the patio. She greeted her family and turned toward her mother who then announced loudly, "Why there you are Blair! I had hoped you would appear on time to greet our guests. Bart and Misty Bass have decided to join us for dinner, along with their son Charles. Smile and look pleasant, darling."

Turning toward the guests, Blair tried to paste a pleasant, if not false grin on her face for the sake of putting up appearances for the Bass family. "Hello Bart, Misty, Chuck so glad that you could come." she said behind her pasted smile as she shook their hands, although Chuck soon monopolized the greeting by kissing her hand and slyly replying.

"Oh yes I agree. Coming for you, Blair, does bring me such great pleasure indeed. Making you come for me and my family's gatherings would bring me pleasure as well." he seductively mused, causing Blair to gasp at the innuendos.

"Chuck! You know that's not what I meant!" she chided as she then whispered "Anyway...what are you doing here? With your _parents _as well?" as she sneered at him.

"Don't get your La Pearlas in a twist...as if you're wearing any. Your parents invited my family to come...so we did." he admitted, seductively eying her from head to toe as if he could see right through what she was wearing.

"Yes but...well you're going to have to behave! Especially in front of everyone. Got it, Chuck?" she threatened, as she took the seat he held out for her.

"Loud and clear." he mused, sliding into the seat right next to hers.

The dinner then proceeded into a theater of conversation as everyone talked and gossiped and ate, the whole time everyone on their best manners, except for Chuck who kept slyly trying to slip ice cubes down the back of Blair's dress, pinch her thigh, and her ass, and subtly try to pick on her in general. Meanwhile, the whole time their parents would occasionally comment on how cute they looked together, with their dark hair and chiseled good looks.

"Why with those doe eyes and fox like face, your Blair could be the next Christina Ricci, Winona Ryder, or Audrey Hepburn...especially if she cut her hair! And our Chuck, with his exotic good looks, you know that he's part Welsh, Irish, Greek, Italian, and French, Chuck and Blair would make the perfect pair!" Misty Bass cooed over that prospect.

"Indeed I agree...though the Archibalds might have something to say about that! Although...I'm not sure if Blair is dating him anymore or not? Are you darling?" Eleanor pondered aloud.

"No I'm not...unfortunately." Blair admitted, reluctantly, since she even had a difficult time admitting that to herself in the movie that played in her imagination.

"Mm...well then..." Misty began as she smugly began to plan, until Blair tried to put the stop to it by blurting out "I know what you're up to...and you're not going to force me to marry Chuck Bass!" as she stabbed the eggs on her plate.

"Ha ha ha whoever said 'marriage'? Though come to think of it, it would be a tempting proposition...someday...perhaps soon if the rumors we heard from the beach are true." Eleanor mused.

"Mother!" she gasped, nearly choking on her drink, as Chuck thwacked on the back to try to help. Blair sputtered out a question then "What rumors did you hear?"

"It's not polite conversation for the dinner table...but rumor has it that you and Chuck were spotted having sex on the beach an hour ago...or at least Chuck was with somebody under that umbrella." Eleanor replied.

Getting sick to her stomach with fear over how much people might have seen, Blair sputtered "I..I..."

"Let me interject. Like a true gentleman, I do not kiss and tell...so let's extend the same courtesy to Blair. Anyway Mrs. Waldorf-Rose, you look positively glowing tonight! New dress?" Chuck replied, distracting the conversation from Blair's love life to other topics.

After dinner, as everyone else moved on to another part of the patio, Blair pulled Chuck off to the side to reply, "Thanks for saving my ass, back there, Chuck Bass."

"Yes...which gives me all the more reason to tap it again...Blair." he chuckled, as he reached down and gave her ass a squeeze and a teasing spank with his palm.

"Chuck!" she gasped as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but instead was pushed even harder against his already hard body. "Not now...not here...but later..."

"Really? Cool! Yes, later I expect to collect." he mused as he sauntered off.

And so it wasn't much later that Chuck came to collect...and did he ever. Over the course of the week, partially because of their parents friendship on some level, Blair and Chuck were forced to spend a lot of time together. From water skiing to snorkeling to swimming to rounds of tennis to bicycling and relaxing on the beach, they spent a lot time together publicly...as well as privately. Finding places to sneak away for a quickie soon became their favorite pass time, although Blair still preferred to do it in bed, waking up after a few minutes or hours afterwards, laying on cool white linen sheets with Chuck dozing off beside her, naked as well, with a warm ocean breeze wafting through their room. Despite their parents presence, if this wasn't a dream vacation in a tropical paradise she didn't know what else was. It was then that Blair began daydreaming that she and Chuck actually were married and this was their honeymoon, where they had the luxury of having sex any time they wanted.

And being in such a relationship as this, Chuck began to mellow out as well, becoming more considerate and almost kind, and even more than a little affectionate. Nearly the perfect boyfriend, at least on the surface, which surprised and pleased Blair to no small extent. (Though he was still enough of an ass to keep things interesting.)

Still, Blair was seriously considering making her relationship with Chuck public for the world to know, until she had a plea from Nate saying that he was thinking about her and was wondering if they should get back together again, and then Chuck started hitting on other girls after he learned of Nate's request. So unfortunately it wasn't the time for a public relationship for Blair and Chuck right then, but again the future could hold anything at all. So it was on this note the pair parted after that trip.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few weeks later, after New Years, Blair was still trying to get back fully with Nate...but their few dates here and there didn't really work that well. Then to top it all off he was busted for pot and his parents sent him to a rehab center where he did try to clean up a little, until he met Georgina Sparks, with whom he got involved in a strange whirlwind relationship. A relationship that amounted to Nate visiting Georgina at her country home and helping to save her life when she passed out from an over dose of horse tranquilizers she'd taken just before inviting Nate to take an imaginary sleigh ride in her attic. The fact that her home had an antique cutter or sleigh in the attic should've warned Nate that Georgina might have a few screws loose, however the fact that she was female and kinda hot was enough to turn his head for a bit...even if it meant taking pretend sleigh rides in one's attic.

When Blair had heard of Nate's indiscretion and knew how much he'd 'changed' from his time in rehab, to be able to get closer to him again and in an effort to 'change' herself after her haircut incident left her with interesting results and much shorter hair, she booked a weekend at the rehab center herself. Celebrities and other more discrete beautiful people were always going to rehab and their stays there always made it seem like doctor prescribed stays at a spa, so Blair booked her weekend there thinking that was how it would be. And partially that was true. There were opportunities for hot stone or deep tissue massages, chances for relaxation and yoga sessions and so forth. However there were also mandatory group sessions where everyone was supposed to spill about their problems. At first Blair was a little nervous, but then she shared and it was okay...but then she noticed how Georgina kept flirting with Nate...and Nate wasn't supposed to pay attention to either girl...so frustrated over everything, Blair called a cab and soon called it quits on her 48 hour stay in rehab.

Things soon went back to normal...or whatever form of normal there was anymore, and with that came the private schools annual Ski Club field trip to Aspen. If truth be told, most of the kids would've rather gone to the Alps and Vienna Switzerland or Geneva or the French Pyrenees or somewhere more exotic to ski or whatever, however according to the school officials budgets and desire to stay in the US especially post 9/11, Aspen it was.

Flying commercial was a true pain-in-the-ass now with all of the new security checks, so most of the Ski Club participants flew private...although even the FAA was trying to make security checks about liquid and metals mandatory for private flights as well...until some well placed people put the kibosh to that. So in the end, Blair and Serena could bring along their people for in flight mani- pedis as usual. Truly, nothing was going to crimp their style.

Truthfully though, Blair was only going along because Serena wanted to go, and so did Nate. Blair herself wasn't much of a skier or snowboarder, but she wanted to catch Nate's eye again, so she went along. She also wanted to be able to proposition Nate in any way possible, so that she wouldn't get the urge to use the secret purple vibrator she had packed along for whenever she was 'in the mood.' (Something that was becoming more frequent since the weekend she'd spent in St. Bart's tapping that Bass at any time she wanted.)

Secretly Blair hoped Chuck would be there too, though she definitely didn't tell Serena about that, since she still had her opinions about him. Blair had a suspicion that Serena knew about her 'toy' but since she had several herself, she felt Serena had no room to judge. (Still though, she figured S didn't know what she secretly called it, and that she vowed would stay a secret as long as possible.) As far as the possibility of Chuck being there...well even if he was sort of a skuzz and a cheat and had recently supposedly obtained a pet monkey and had thrown a 'Birthday Party for Gossip Girl' to which the 'Birthday Girl' may or may not have appeared, and so on...in his own way, Chuck Bass was still one hot piece of Bass...or how she secretly liked to think of him as **B's****(**piece of) **ass****...** though whether he would like to be known as that was another story.

The flight to Aspen went well enough since Serena and Blair had included their favorite amenities and food. Getting mani-pedis and a simple massage on the flight out was supposed to relax them, however, drinking too much champagne didn't help in the end, such that Blair exited the private jet with a slight hangover and a sour mood. Serena though was already seemingly fresh and invigorated since she hadn't drank as much champagne as B.

"Ugh...we've finally landed...and now the sun is so bright! Damn!" Blair swore as she cautiously made her way down the steps of the plane, pulling her Gucci sunglasses down over her eyes.

"Aw B it wouldn't be so bad if you hadn't drank so much champagne! Though I do agree that it is pretty bright out here...because of the snow. Still I can't wait to get out on the slopes, can you? I might not have skied or snowboarded in ages...but that's what hot ski instructors are for, to give brush up lessons, wouldn't you agree B?" Serena chuckled merrily as she slid her Prada sunglasses over her eyes and her Vivienne Westwood bag over her shoulder, as she followed Blair, pointing out a few hot guys off to the side who may or may not be ski instructors at the lodge.

Glancing toward the guys and hearing Serena's comment about 'hot ski instructors' suddenly reminded her of a paperback romance novel she'd recently read, titled '_**Seduced**__** By **__**The **__**Ski **__**Instructor'**_ the cover of which depicted a scene where the woman was laying on a bed in lingerie or half wrapped in a sheet or something, while her ski instructor was standing above her, his snowsuit half peeled off to reveal his hot, naked body underneath. The scene in the book hadn't played out exactly like that, but was still hot enough, though remembering the racy cover from it now revived Blair's mood for the moment. Perhaps she'd be as lucky as 'Kendra' and be able to bag a sexy ski instructor herself? (Who said lessons couldn't be fun?)

"Hm...maybe you're right, S. I was in the mood to collapse in front of a crackling fire with a mint hot chocolate or a decaf skinny mocha latte...but now that I think about it, perhaps we should take lessons again...to brush up on our technique, if nothing else...especially if the instructors look like that." Blair agreed as she checked out the guys.

"Ha ha...mm...I knew you'd agree B, once you saw the light." Serena mused, then added, "And if that doesn't work, and we get lost...there's always the Ski Patrol!" as she glanced toward an equally hot group of guys who were wearing orange vests over their ski wear, designating them as the mountain's Ski Patrol.

"Yeah...if I ever run into trouble, I wouldn't mind being rescued by them. Though I hope Nate wouldn't mind..." Blair mused aloud.

"No I hope not either." Serena replied, suddenly becoming more quiet for a moment, until she said "Yeah I wonder if the guys from St Judes have arrived yet? Maybe we should go to our rooms first...then sign up for lessons." as she briefly flirted toward the possible ski instructors, then led the way into the ski lodge.

"Nate told me that he and his friends are supposedly arriving this afternoon...I think. I don't know when exactly." Blair replied.

"Hm...Oh great, it looks like some of the guys from Riverside Prep have already arrived. I don't think Dan came along because he isn't into skiing very much and isn't on the Ski Club...but I do wonder if Chuck Bass came along? Don't you, Blair?" Serena mused inquiringly.

"Oh maybe...but how should I know what Chuck Bass is up to these days? And why should you care, S? You're not in love with him too, are you?" Blair defensively asked, becoming a little angry at the idea that Serena could suddenly have a crush on her Chuck. _('Her __Chuck_?' where did THAT come from? He was Chuck Bass...sexy piece of ass, but nothing more to her.' Blair mentally scolded herself.)

"Ha ha ha...of course not! Far from it, believe me! I'm definitely NOT in love with him too. But still...hmm...'Too' B? 'In love with him _too_?' Quite the statement! Is there something you're not telling me, B?" Serena teased.

"What? No! It was...just a slip of the tongue...nothing more! Yeah right, like I'm in love with Chuck Bass...that player. Ha ha ha! No...I just said too...because...I was just wondering if you were one of the many girls that fall so easily into his arms...I mean, for his charms...because I know how seductive he can be." Blair nonchalantly laughed though sounding a little flustered and jealous nonetheless.

"Oh really? 'Slip of the tongue?' 'Into his arms?' You sound like you have personal experience there, B...and you sound a little jealous when you talk about him and other girls. Though maybe I should say 'other people'? These days rumor has it that Chuck might be a little...you know...but if you find that seductive, B." Serena baited her.

"He's an interesting person, but I don't think he's totally like that. But who am I to say what he gets up to." she said, a slight tone of jealousy creeping into her voice a little as she quickly tried to change the subject. "Anyway...ooh look S! Ferragamo snow boots and a snow hat! Let's see what else the gift shop has." she enthused as she directed Serena into the gift shop where they browsed the high priced, designer items available.

xoxoxo

The girls eventually made it to their room after making a few purchases from the gift shop, then made it downstairs to the great room at the lodge where people were mingled around on couches, chairs, in front of the blazing fireplace and at the bar. Blair wanted to make sure she looked especially cute as she adjusted her new cashmere sweater and checked out the crowd, while Serena slid onto a leather sofa and began to easily chat and flirt with a few of the hottest boys there.

Glancing toward a cluster of club chairs off to the side of where Serena was ensconced with the guys, Blair slid into one as she sat demurely there crossing and uncrossing her legs which looked especially slim tonight in her new Sevens jeans and Prada ankle boots as she nonchalantly glanced around to not only check out the crowd, but also to check to see if Nate had arrived yet from New York, trying to look as young and gamine as possible. Out of her peripheral vision, Blair sensed a guy approach her, possibly with a drink in hand, so believing it to be a waiter with a complimentary drink or some anonymous guy trying to hit on her, she nonchalantly replied to his presence.

"Rum punch? Thanks but I'd rather have a dirty martini..." she sighed as she started to give her order, but was soon interrupted.

"With gin...shaken and not stirred as I well know..." a deep voice seductively drawled as he sat down on the arm of the chair, then into the seat beside her, practically lifting her onto his lap.

"Ch...uck...what are YOU doing here?" Blair jumped as she tried to stand up when she realized Chuck was so close...and she was practically sitting on his lap.

"The annual Ski Club trip to Aspen of course...you know I wouldn't miss it...and I see you haven't either." he mused, pulling her more firmly onto his lap so that she was leaning against his body and could feel his heat and smell his cologne and general scent of wealth and privilege and imported men's hair products.

"No I wouldn't...because I'm here with Serena...and am waiting for Nate. He's supposed to arrive with his friends at any time." she nervously replied.

"Oh really? Well he isn't here now...and the ski slopes aren't open yet, and I don't have to be anywhere for an hour...so that gives us just enough time to catch up..." he mused.

"Catch up?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes...the last I knew we were good friends...very good friends in fact...so when I saw you sitting here...I thought it was high time that we should catch up...take our clothes off...and have a real reunion, wouldn't you say?" he seductively suggested as he rubbed his hand sensuously along her back until she realized he'd somehow worked his hand under her sweater and had managed to unhook her bra.

"Chuck! You might think we're very good friends...but I beg to differ! Perhaps you're idea of friendship is a bit different than mine? Because in my world good friends don't sneak their hands under your sweater to unhook your bra...in public!" she hissed as she smacked his hand away and tried to re-hook her bra.

"Well perhaps its time for you to make some new friends?" he teased as he eyed her seductively.

"Chuck! I've got to go...to my room...Alone!"she chided, slipping off his lap.

"Your room? You should see mine and its special amenities. You know you want to." he mused seductively slowly baiting her.

Something about Chuck just baited her in that briefly she considered it, honestly curious what they could be...beyond his usual dirty ideas. But sanity won out in that moment and she resisted, stating "Well oh look I see Nate...so maybe another time Chuck Bass...we can catch up like you suggested." as she slid away from Chuck who looked at her with a bemused expression.

Blair made a beeline right to Nate and his Tommy Hilfiger good looks as she tried to forget Chuck Bass and his darker good looks. Looking into Nate's green eyes and dark blonde hair and tanned skin, Blair was momentarily enthralled by his boyish flop of hair...until the image of Chuck's hot sneaky face crowded her mind instead. Dwelling on that, Blair momentarily zoned out and had to have Nate repeat his greeting and request to know if she'd join him on a run down the slopes.

"What? What did you say Nate?"

"I just wondered if you'd been down any of the slopes yet, and if you wanted to join me." he mused.

"Oh yes Nate...I'd love to! Though I haven't skied for awhile, so I might need lessons...if that isn't a problem with you." she replied excitedly.

"No...no problem."

"Good because then afterwards we can come back here and...hang out. Maybe you can even give me a tour." she asked.

"A tour?"

"Yes...of the lodge..and maybe your bedroom. I'd love to see what added amenities you might have in your room." she mused seductively.

"Okay...whatever you say Blair. Maybe after a few runs we can do it." he nonchalantly replied.

"Really? I can't wait!" Blair excitedly cooed as she followed Nate for awhile...planning and imagining how all of her dreams were about to come true. She just imagined then how it would go down for herself and Nate. They'd get back to the lodge before everyone else got back, so that it was like they had the place to themselves. Then they'd arrive to the staircase, where he'd carry her up to his room, which would have a fireplace in it as one of the amenities. The other amenities being a never ending supply of champagne in an ice bucket and a king sized bed with high thread count sheets, since she found anything less than 3000 thread count would chafe her delicate skin. And then he would lay her on a bed in front of the fireplace to peel away her clothes until all she was wearing was her La Pearla lingerie.

Then by the soft glow of the fireplace, she and Nate Archibald would make sweet love at last! And Nate would be a perfect, tender lover. No grunting, or moaning, or sweating, or swearing, in their moment of ecstasy together. (Surely Nate wouldn't be all sweaty and rude, yelling _"Fuck yeah, Blairrr.."_ as he collapses on top of her when he's finished, like some people.) The love scene she created in her imagination for herself and Nate was so romantic, she almost started to come herself from all of the excitement. She couldn't wait to get the skiing part over with so that they could get back to the lodge and their bedrooms, that Blair began to plot how she could fake an injury while skiing or snowboarding, just to get Nate to take her back even sooner.

The chair lift up the mountain was just the two of them, but when they got up there, Blair was surprised to see a whole group of people waiting to ski, including Nate's friends, Serena and her new 'boyfriends,' and the guys from Riverside Prep who Chuck always hung out with, along with a bemused Chuck Bass, of course, hanging off to the side.

"Oh...great. The gang's all here..." Blair sarcastically replied as Nate loped off towards his friends to chat, after helping her off the chairlift.

"Yes...and you wouldn't want it any other way, would you Blair? Standing atop a mountain side...surrounded by all of your friends...one big cozy bunch." a deep voice chuckled seductively in her ear as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"This is not what I had in mind." she replied clearly annoyed.

"Oh it isn't?" he asked in mock surprise. "Hm...I can imagine that you probably thought you were going to have Nate and the mountain all to yourselves. Skiing, falling, and rolling in the snow in one big romantic rendezvous? Well...it looks like that isn't what Nate had in mind. Though if you still want a roll in the deep snow B, you know you don't have to look any further than your's truly. I'd be happy to do the honors...of keeping you warm...and then some." he seductively teased, whispering in and nibbling on her ear as he pressed his body against hers.

"Oh I don't think so. I have plans all right, with Nate, not you! He'll keep me plenty warm out here...so I won't have to turn to you for a bed warmer, Chuck Bass." she huffed as she shrugged out of his grasp.

"Ha ha...so you say, though we shall see! Hm...and speaking of beds...you should see mine here. It's very unique to say the least...but then again so am I. I probably have the best accommodations in the entire lodge, as always. And knowing that you prefer only the best yourself...you have a standing invitation to my room." he mused, teasingly.

"Well that's one invitation that I'll have to decline. I'm not the least bit curious to see what your hotel bedroom looks like. Not the least bit at all." she haughtily replied, trying to ignore him, although her curiosity was piqued.

"Oh I bet you aren't. We'll see how long you hold out after a few runs down this mountain...and I know how well you ski and what your endurance for the cold is. How you prefer soaking in a hot tub or relaxing in a warm bed after a few moments on a cold mountain...just like...me. Just imagine soaking in a private jacuzzi, then relaxing in a bed with high thread count sheets...after an invigorating round...of skiing or snowboarding. You have an open invitation to it...in my suite here...if only you ask. " he replied invitingly.

Given their past, secret and otherwise, Blair realized Chuck knew her all too well. Of course she'd rather be soaking in a private jacuzzi or cuddling in a warm bed than be on this freezing mountain a moment longer! That was why she'd planned to fake an injury so that Nate would play her knight in shining armor to whisk her back to the lodge as soon as possible, where she'd insist he carry her into her bedroom...or his...and they'd get busy skin to skin in front of a roaring fireplace, then drink flutes of champagne afterwards to toast the epic event.

As ridiculous as it was, Chuck in his designer ski wear and his seductive innuendos got to her in ways she didn't want him to. Ironically the way he looked in his outfit along with his cocky, seductive attitude reminded her so much of the main male character from the Ski Instructor novel, it was easy to imagine Chuck as the hot, slightly exotic male lead in the romantic drama playing in her mind. The type of drama where the female lead lets herself be seduced by the movie's bad boy for a little bit. So of course she suddenly began to imagine the romantic scenario she'd planned for Nate, to be with Chuck instead...and how that might work out even better since she _knew _he wouldn't have any 'performance anxiety' when it came to sex.

Remembering her times with Chuck took Blair's mind to places it shouldn't have gone in public, as she stared off into space, remembering their sexy times, and must've had a strange expression on her face as she realized Chuck was smirking at her, while Serena's voice suddenly floated into her consciousness from her daydreams.

"Oh there you are Blair! Do you want to meet...Uh...earth to B! Why are you staring at Chuck Bass like you're..." Serena asked curiously.

"Like I'm what, S? Picturing him in the nude? Ha ha ha! That was nothing...I was just picturing my romantic night with Nate! Its going to be so hot! I didn't realize I was staring at Chuck...he just...happened to be there, I guess." Blair replied nervously laughing.

"Oh really?" Serena skeptically mused.

"Yes exactly! Anyway who are your two new friends S?" she asked, changing the subject.

"All right, Blair meet Jacques and Pierre. They don't speak a word of English...but really does it matter, when they're both championship skiers...I think." Serena giggled, clearly drunk on her new boy crushes.

"Indeed. Oh I think Nate needs me. I'll talk to you later, S." Blair replied as she skipped off to join Nate, making Serena a little jealous since she'd wanted to share the French boys with Blair...or had hoped that maybe Blair _was_ obsessed a little with Chuck Bass (as strange as that might be) just so she could draw Nate's attention herself. Still Serena played coy and became caught up in the attention Jacques and Pierre were lavishing on her, since she loved attention and the guys were pretty hot.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Skiing went as many cold weather sports often went for Blair. She'd start off well following along behind Nate and his friends, with him paying attention to both her and his friends...then focusing more on his friends...or Serena.

"Mm...Natie I'm getting cold...don't you want to go in?" she sighed plaintively coy as she tried to give him a hug.

"Sure...in a while...I know..." he started as he looked down at her with his boyish green eyes with an expression that always made her heart beat faster. Though before he could say anything else, his words were interrupted by a soft thwack of snow as a snowball hit him on the shoulder, easily distracting him. "Hey who did that? Hey guys wait for for me...oh you're gonna get it!" Nate laughed as he ran off to join his friends in a snowball fight and wrestling in the snow.

Blair stood there, more than a little angry, staring at Nate and his trio of friends horsing around in the snow, when she suddenly felt a presence standing behind her even before he spoke. Turning around, she found Chuck standing there, leaning nonchalantly on a ski pole smirking at her.

"What do you want? Did you come here to gloat?" she whined.

"Perhaps...though I thought I heard you ask Nate to go in, so I was just curious if you wanted to take me up on my offer to go in, yet? In and out, that is!" he joked.

"Not yet. 'Offer to go in and out'? You're crude! Anyway, I'm fine...I'm just waiting on Nate...to get done..." she started.

"Playing? Oh darling, I'd say you need to get yourself a real man...rather than a little boy." he mused.

"Oh...well you're one to talk! With your parties and your monkey and hanging out with fashion designers and throwing a birthday party for Gossip Girl...really mature there!" she sarcastically replied.

"Ha ha ha...you know that's all cover don't you? A bit of frivolity to keep everyone guessing. I love guessing games...though if you must know...my favorite games are those reserved for the bedroom...speaking of which...I've already reserved a little soirée for three there tonight." he insinuated.

"A soirée for three? And who should I guess is invited? You, your monkey, and a bottle of baby oil?" she teased naughtily.

"Ha ha ha...I love your dirty mind, Waldorf. Never change..." he chuckled. "No...the invited guests are you, me, a jacuzzi, a bed, and a bottle of Cris...Oh I guess that's a party of five!" he chuckled, counting it off on his fingers.

"Party of Five? Ha ha very funny! Well you're no Scott Wylie, that's for sure, Chuck Bass!" she countered.

"No? You remind me of the one girl on the show though..." he replied.

"Who Jennifer Love Hewitt? To be Jennifer Love Hewitt, I'd have to borrow Serena or Jenny's breasts first." she sarcastically replied.

"Ha ha ha...mm...no the other one. The one in the horror movie." he chuckled.

"Neve Campbell? I'm no Neve Campbell, Chuck. Why would you think I am?" she sighed.

"No? Well...I know if you follow me tonight, I can surely make you Scream!" he laughed at his own joke.

"Ha ha ha very funny Chuck Bass. So funny I forgot to laugh. Anyway...it looks like Nate wants to move on...so goodbye, Charles." she haughtily declared as she turned and slid off on her skis in an awkward slalom pattern.

Ignoring Chuck, Blair moved on, following along behind, until she caught up with a girl who was on a Chiquita Banana yellow and pink snowboard, who was last seen chatting with Nate a bit further down the mountain. Jealousy raged through Blair a bit, such that when she caught up with the meek but pretty girl who was riding a snowboard which she could've only obtained as a prize for eating too many bananas (Who lets people like that into exclusive private school only, Ski Club vacations?), Blair intimidated the girl into surrendering her snowboard to her, then tried to snowboard down the mountain herself in pursuit of Nate and Serena.

Unfortunately, Blair's attempt at snowboarding went even worse than skiing and thus she ended up accidentally crashing into someone on the way down. A hot, handsome someone in a blue and white ski suit who smelled like imported cologne, and took it all in stride.

"Ha ha ha...we need to quit meeting up like this, Blair. Though I knew you would fall for me sooner or later. Hm...nice snowboard...B. I never knew you liked bananas as much as my pet monkey, Sweetie. Though I should've guessed considering how much you like my banana." he teased, partially rolling on top of her.

"Very funny Chuck. Get off!" she moaned.

"No...you have to forfeit first. A kiss on the lips...then I'll let you up." he teased.

"What? No!" she mock fumed, staring at his luscious lips.

"Yes!" he teased, his dark eyes flashing with mischief.

"Oh...come on Chuck...I..." she protested until she saw the seductively teasing look of desire in his eyes and recanted. "All right one kiss...as long as nobody sees!" she sighed as she would've said more, but Chuck's mouth descended on hers before she could continue. His lips felt cold and firm at first, and good, but then things started to heat up as he deepened the kiss and before she knew it, Blair suddenly realized that she didn't want to stop as she let his tongue explore her mouth and she began sucking on it as he eventually tried to break the kiss.

"Mm...yeah...if you want to go on...we'll have to move..." he mused, shifting his body a bit as he attempted to pet her through her snowsuit and she realized that he was already hard.

"What? No! We're not having...IT...in the snow!" she hissed.

"Oh but it'd be pretty easy...because how many layers do you have on? I only have one." he asked.

"One?" she skeptically asked.

"Yeah...under this snow suit...is pure Chuck Bass...no fillers. I'm going commando...talk about easy access." he mused as Blair stared up at him, her eyes growing wide as she realized that only a thin neoprene suit separated her from a naked Chuck, and he was laying on top of her in the snow.

"I...think you better get off. I think you're hurting my leg!" she sighed as she pushed his chest and he reluctantly rolled off.

"I apologize. Let me help you up." he said, slightly concerned, as he stood up and gave her a hand to lift her up.

"Oh...I...thank you Chuck. I..." she sputtered as she stomped off from where she'd been with Chuck as she called out "Oh Nate...I think I hurt my leg! Can you help me?"

But Nate could barely hear her as he just waved happily at her and continued to chat with Serena and a few of the others. Blair stood there, balancing first on one leg, then the other, until, Chuck approached her bemused, commenting then.

"Blair your leg isn't hurt, is it?" he asked curiously.

"Yes...it hurts extremely!" she tried to lie, but his cocked eyebrow displayed his skepticism. "Okay no...Oh Chuck, Nate doesn't seem to see me. And I'm getting cold and tired and I just want to go back." she sighed and whined, quite frustrated.

"Hm...so would you concede to go back with me? Nate's busy...as you can see...so I'll take you back...and take care of you...however long you want." he offered.

"Okay let's go. But how are we going to explain it to them?" she asked mischievously.

"I'll just tell them you...injured your leg...and I'm offering to see you back. Its the least I can do, wouldn't you agree?" he suggested.

"Agreed." she slyly winked as she waited for Chuck to talk to Nate, which he did, arriving back to her in record time. He then accompanied her to the nearest chair lift, acting like he was being especially careful of her 'injured leg.' The slightly devious, albeit horny young pair, rode the chair lift together, sneaking conspiratorial looks at each other, until they arrived back at the lodge together. Chuck acted like the dutiful concerned friend to anyone paying attention to their act as they made their way across the lobby to the grand staircase. However anyone really paying attention would've noticed how slyly happy both were as he carried her up the stairs to his room, rather than hers.

Once there, Chuck set her down a moment while unlocking the door, then picked her up and carried her through it, much to her surprise.

"Ha ha ha...wha...Chuck! You didn't have to do that! Put me down so I can see this fabulous room of your's." she laughed as she gazed around his hotel suite. And what a suite it was...from the extra curtains and mirrors on the walls, to the bar, to the bed...which was round! And the jacuzzi...which was red...and shaped like a heart! Gasping, Blair chuckled when she suddenly realized where they were.

"Oh...my...gawd...Chuck! The Honeymoon Suite? You reserved the lodge's Honeymoon Suite for your room this weekend?"

"Of course! It was the only room in this hotel that had all of the amenities I'd wanted...so I pulled a few strings and it was mine. Feel free to peruse the facilities to your fullest pleasure...though preferably with a few less clothes on because it's gettin' hot in here..." he slyly drawled as he swaggered across the room to the bar, vaguely imitating the rapper Nelly.

Blair could feel her feet sink into the plush carpet as she quickly began removing her snowsuit. She'd love to luxuriate with Chuck in his room, but she also knew she only had so much time, as she stripped down to her underclothes, while surprisingly Chuck kept his snowsuit on, though unzipped most of it down to his navel, presenting an interesting image indeed.

Glancing Blair's way, Chuck mused aloud. "Mm...nice...I love La Perla...almost as much as Agent Provocateur...though nude is always best of all."

"Ah I knew you'd say that. Anyway where should start?" she mused.

"After a day on the slopes...Doctor Bass would suggest a double malt...and a dip in the jacuzzi...to relax any tired...aching muscles..." he seductively suggested as he mixed the drinks.

"Excellent idea...though do you mind if I add...bubbles!" she teased as she suddenly remembered how in all of the pictures of couples sitting in heart shaped jacuzzis in the magazine and website ads for honeymoon suites, the couple were usually pictured taking a bubble bath together.

"Sure if you prefer..." he mused as he watched her add bubble bath to the hot tub and turn it on. Within moments the tub began to heat up and foam up as the jets soon turned it bubbly.

Despite all of her experience with Chuck, Blair was still a little shy about some things, and since she was used to usually sitting in a hot tub while wearing a bikini swimsuit, she kept her bra and panties on as she slipped into the tub and settled her back against one rounded half of the heart as she waited for Chuck. She didn't have to wait long as he soon approached the tub, drinks in hand, as he crouched down and smirked at her while handing her a drink.

"I see you've already started without me. Having fun?" he mused.

"Yes...but not as much fun as if you joined me." she coyly replied, taking a sip of her drink as she demurely glanced up at him.

"Ah...then your wish is my command." he smirked as he stood up, shifted his weight to a hip, and slowly slid his snow suit off to reveal his gloriously nude body underneath. Blair's eyes opened wide and her mouth held agape, as she watched Chuck reveal himself to prove he wasn't lying. He had been telling the truth when he said that he'd been naked under his snow suit...because he was! Gloriously and irresistibly naked...and now unashamedly turned on...as he removed everything and slipped in, his powerful body becoming mostly hidden by the bubble bath as he entered the tub. Her own personal 'ski instructor' was about to seduce her, and Blair couldn't wait as her own body tensed in anticipation!

Chuck's body wasn't hidden for long, as he slid through the water like the Bass he was, heading straight for Blair instead of the other half of the heart shaped tub. He stopped when they were chest to chest, pulling her legs around his waist so that she was straddling his lap, as he then slid a hand around her back to unclasp her bra. As he slowly removed her bra, discarding it along the side of the tub, he said. "I love La Pearla...but naked is even better. I don't want anything separating us right now." he drawled as he slid a hand across her chest to fondle her breasts and tweak a nipple. "Mm...so...how do you like this command? Do you think this would be a good work out for tired muscles?" he mused, nipping at her neck and ear with his lips as he slid his hands down her body until he reached her mound, instantly pushed aside her thong bikini, and slipped a long, firm finger inside her body.

"Or not so tired muscles as the case may be." she gasped and chuckled, sliding a hand down his chest to his hard, thick staff below, wrapping her hands around him to feel his firm heat. "Hm...I think things are heating up because I know I'm feeling less chilled. What do you think?" she mused, stroking him lightly but firmly.

"Hm...I'd say you're core temperature is..." he mused as he thrust his fingers in and out of her core. "Scorching HOT!" he chuckled as she bucked against his fingers and gasped a mewling "Yesss!"

"Indeed...though I should probe a little deeper with a real thermometer...wouldn't you agree?" he seductively replied as she moaned in assent. Soon he shifted her around until she was truly straddling his hard-on as she positioned him right there. He shifted his hips and pushed just the tip inside, teasing her relentlessly as they messed around, finally thrusting inside to the hilt before settling there.

Blair gasped and clutched at his strong wet back when she felt the invasion, the way his body caused hers to have to stretch to accommodate him. But then the heat of the warm water and shifting of their bodies made the presence of him there, large and inside of her, less of an invasion and more of a completion. Like he filled an area of her body and her life that she never knew needed filling. Riding him soon became both a physical pleasure and fulfillment, as she gripped him with her arms, her legs, and her body itself. They both moaned and sighed as they finished their first round in the tub, splashing water on the floor around them, as Chuck pulled out and released in the water at the last possible moment for him. He didn't need to leave any little surprises behind with Blair Waldorf, especially since their relationship was still such a secret. (Although he soon realized then that the chances of impregnating her in a hot tub were rather slim.)

Blair down from her quick heights still a little hazy at first, though she realized then that Chuck had come too and though they'd been in a hot tub with the jets going, she'd swear she'd felt it too. They clung to each other still panting as they tried to catch their breaths, their bodies moist from their vigorous activity in the tub. Slowly Chuck began nibbling on her ear as he whispered "D'ya wanna go again...in a few..."

"You're insatiable! Ha ha...yeah...but not in the tub..." she whispered kissing him back, though equally out of breath.

They made their way out of the tub then, wrapping each other in large cotton bath robes as they went to the hearth where Chuck pressed a button and turned on the gas fireplace, before settling on the floor beside Blair. They lay side by side, robes unbelted and slightly open to be able to touch each other as they rested and dried off. Blair momentarily worried about the state of her damp hair, especially when Chuck began running his fingers through it and kissing the top of her head as they leaned against each other. They just mumbled about nonsense things, how good it felt tricking Nate a little, and so on, though Blair did not want to dwell on it as she lay there and sighed, nearly falling asleep as she ran her hands over his body, stroking it under his robe as she helped him slip a fresh condom on, and she felt him touching her under her own robe. She didn't want to dwell on the fact that she got so much pleasure from touching Chuck Bass...and received even more from letting Chuck touch her.

She didn't even realize at first that the sounds of pleasure she heard were coming from her as she just concentrated on the pleasure she got as he fingered her. Chuck then rolled on top of her to kiss her, his weight pressing down on her so deliciously just so.

"Mm...I just love to hear you mew in my ear...and to know that I was the one to make it happen." he seductively whispered, as he kissed her sensuously and slow moving on to leisurely make love in front of the fire.

Blair reveled in the feeling of both how right and a bit wrong it felt. She loved being with Chuck, though wished she could've had this with Nate. Nate was easy to love and fairly easy going, while Chuck was an acquired taste and more than a bit brash and bold. Both were a bit lazy and spoiled with an air of entitlement, as most private school boys were, though if Chuck saw something he wanted he went after it, even if it took more than a little manipulation of the situation to achieve it...much like Blair herself.

To that end, when Chuck went in for the kill and began to initiate a round on the floor, Blair quickly asserted her physical prowess as she sunk her nails into the fleshy part of his ass and moaned in his ear "I want to finish it on the bed!"

"The floor!" he argued, shifting his hips in domination.

"The bed!" she countered seductively then.

They continued to tussle and wrestle on there, as they turned their argument into a sensuous three minute round on the floor, until they rolled too close to the fireplace and Chuck nearly burned his ass cheek and Blair nearly burned her big toe.

"Ow you nearly burned my buns off! Now that's what I call HOT sex!" he teased rubbing his backside.

"Ha ha very funny...but...ow I think I burned my big toe! Ow...hmm..." she whimpered softly.

"Aw...it can't be a bad as my ass! I think I have third degree burns!" he moaned.

"Let me see...oh you'll be okay...no blistering so no third degree burns." she deduced after glancing at his firm backside.

"Are you sure?" he whimpered as he tried to glance at himself in a mirror not far away.

"Yes you're fine. Though since my toe is injured and you invited me to your room...you'll have to carry me to the bed and help me put a band-aid on." she declared, trying to milk as much attention and guilt out of Chuck as possible.

"Only if you rub First Aid cream on my ass. I'm due for a shoot for ISAIA, Napoli in a week or so, so I have to look my best." he replied.

"Really? Are you going to be wearing a tuxedo...or not?" she asked curiously.

"Probably, though who knows? They could have me dressed like a Chippendales dancer with just the bow tie and nothing else for all I know." he joked as Blair imagined what he'd look like wearing just a tuxedo bow tie.

"Mm...you should do that...for me...sometime. I command it." she proclaimed as he chuckled at her.

"Perhaps I will...though I only take commands to a certain point...since I always expect a return on my investments." he countered.

"And what sort of return is that?" she sarcastically teased.

"Oh I'm sure you can imagine..." he seductively chuckled as he stood up and surprisingly lent her a hand and helped her to the large, round bed. Blair still couldn't believe she was going to have sex with Chuck Bass on a round bed, though it did look interesting...so it was guaranteed to be an experience she'd never forget.

Blair lay on the bed, momentarily forgetting her possibly burned toe, as she watched Chuck strut around the room examining his naked body from all sides to make sure he actually wasn't as burned as he'd feared. For as vain as he was sometimes, Blair was bemused at how he loved to examine his form almost as much as she did her own, though probably not for the same reasons she did. Plus she also loved how hot he was and if it was up to her, she could lay there and stare at Chuck Bass and his hot, naked bod all day. Subconsciously Blair began to sigh and touch herself like she did in private, while staring at Chuck right now, running her hands over her body and between her thighs...until he chuckled and broke her concentration with his comment.

"Ha ha...do you like what you see? Or do you always do that to yourself in bed...while thinking of me?" he drawled as he stared at her.

"Do what?" she nervously replied, moving her hands away from herself, fearing that he was a mind reader or something.

"You know, diving down low for your pearl and playing with it. I know exactly where it is, if you want to know." he teased.

"Oh you are so rude! I do no such thing." she snapped.

"Ah I'd beg to differ. Yes...masturbation...I love when I have that effect on people." he seductively chuckled as she just scowled at him.

"That wasn't masturbation...I was...readjusting my birth control." she haughtily declared as an excuse for what she'd really been doing.

"Oh really? Are you wearing a diaphragm, because I didn't feel it when I was in you..." he began until she cut him off.

"No! It was something else...but you don't have to worry because I'm protected." she replied staring at him as she scooted up on the bed, as he began to crawl across it to lay down too.

"Well that's good to know...so then I won't be needing another condom." he chuckled as he lounged on his back, then rolled on his side, quickly discarding the one he'd just worn.

"If you'd rather live dangerously Chuck, that's up to you...though I'd rather be safe..." she cautiously whined, as he finished her saying.

"Than sorry...I know...though I like to be...spontaneous...no barriers...just us..." he mused as he stared at her seductively, then began to crawl toward her.

"Mm...well before we do anything else...you promised to check my toe...so please Chuck it hurts." she sighed girlishly, trying to get his sympathies as she pressed her foot into his abs. Rocking back on his feet, then lounging back against the bed's headboard, Chuck drew her foot into his hand and gently held it while checking her toe.

"You are hilarious, princess." he chuckled while holding her foot. "Well it looks like this little piggy needs a band aid...so let me see what Dr. Chuck can do..." he mused as he stepped away from the bed, found his personal first aid kit, as Blair shifted around on the bed. Chuck came back soon and slid onto the bed, leaning his back against the headboard area and drew her foot onto his lap again. He actually took care of her fairly well, which surprised Blair, teasing her about her dainty foot and her histrionics.

Blair just stared coyly at him and laughed along, suddenly getting the strange feeling she always considered to be love bubbling up inside of her as she stared at Chuck. It was a feeling she usually only got with Nate, so feeling it while staring at Chuck made her a little nervous...but she soon excused it for blatant sexual desire, since he was pretty hot right then, and nothing else. What else could it be? _(What__ else __indeed...) _Chuck soon finished bandaging Blair's toe, then commented seductively happy.

"So now that you're bandaged and spared from the sight of blood...all you need is a kiss to make it better *muah* ...and perhaps another *muah*...and another...hmm...I think you have a hungry Bass on your hands..." he teased as he kissed her bandaged toe, then her foot, then ankle, then began nibbling his way up her leg making silly noises the whole time...until he got to her thighs, stomach, and his real goal between them. He wrapped his hands around her ass, opening her up just for his greedy fingers and mouth...then it was Blair's turn to make the noises...as he ate her out.

Again Blair didn't know how he did it, but he brought her to climax again as he used his lips and tongue and teeth to bring her such pleasure, finishing by holding down her hip with one hand while he used his fingers inside of her moist passage to bring her to climax and call out his name, clenching his head between her thighs as she stroked his damp hair. It was in that moment, she noticed the mirror on the ceiling, and though she didn't want to watch, the image of Chuck Bass going down on her on a round bed was now burned in her brain.

He then began making his way up her body, kissing every curve and ridge, lavishing attention to her breasts and her collarbones, until he got to her mouth and began to hungrily kiss her, lifting her hip to thrust into her in one mighty thrust. She gasped at the pressure and nearly saw stars, but he soon began easing in and out at a more comfortable pace, bringing him to climax as well. Again Blair opened her eyes, while Chuck was panting and moaning in her ear, and noticed the swarthy blur and undulating image his body made as he worked to bring them both sexual pleasure. To Blair it reminded her of part of a porno film she'd once seen accidentally, though this was better because Chuck was real in the flesh and he was actually doing it to her.

Suddenly during all of their motion on the bed, Chuck's foot must have hit something near the headboard, because suddenly the bed began to move. Not just from their epic sexual effort, which was enough motion in itself, but also in a circle! As Blair opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, she suddenly realized that she was having sex with Chuck Bass on the middle of a circular bed...that was now rotating like a turn table...and she was having the time of her life.

If the earlier image wasn't surprising enough, this one certainly was, especially when coupled with the realization that she was having so much fun she didn't want it to stop...although she was getting a little dizzy. Subconsciously she hugged Chuck even tighter, burying her face in his shoulder, as he came and she tried to control her dizzy nausea. She knew the next round she'd initiate...even if they might have to take a little nap together first. And thus they did as he collapsed on top of her then rolled over so that they were curled together side by side in slumber.

xoxoxo

When Blair woke after a bit, it was to the sound of the bed still slowly rotating, until it stopped. Glancing upward then, Blair suddenly noticed in the mirror above the bed the position they were in. She laying curled on her side, with Chuck curled perfectly around her from behind, one slightly hairy leg over hers, a hand around her body, thumb pressed against the underside of her breast, and his forehead pressed against the back of her head, so that he was snoring against the nape of her neck. A strangely intimate position indeed.

Cautiously she tried to move, only to realize that he was inside her, more or less. One move made her confirm the fact that she wasn't going anywhere because they were still connected, so carefully she went to take his hand and move it away from her breast, when he suddenly began to kiss her neck and move against her. He also began subconsciously whispering in her ear while he kissed her neck. Strange words of mumbled love almost, or so they seemed to Blair.

"Chuck...what'd you say? What time is it?" she mumbled softly.

"I dunno...time for loving...my love...hm...err..." he mumbled, his voice groggy and quiet, as he then grunted slightly and shifted his hips in a fluid of motion.

"My love? Do you...love me?" she gasped, a little surprised at that revelation.

"Sure...love..rrr..." he mumbled as he kissed her neck and thrust again. "Who couldn't love you? And I can't think of any better way to say it than thisss..." he moaned and hissed, flipping on her stomach then drawing her body to him as he covered her.

"Chuck...what are we doing?" she gasped and slightly protest.

"Doggy style...we've had sex a few times now...so I wanted to try something new...new that is, for you." he chuckled and grunted drawing them up into position, though she was reluctant.

"But we're on a round bed...with mirrors! What if someone sees? What if we see?" she chided him.

"All the more to turn us into a sexy beasts together." he teased, growling in her ear.

"Doggy style sex? What a way to say 'I love you'..." she sarcastically replied.

"Mmm...yes...there _are_ many ways to it, aren't there?" he teased as he continued to give it to her seductively growling and grunting. "And what a pair we make, huh?" he added as Blair glanced up and realized Chuck was right. In that position they did make quite the wild, sexy, disheveled pair, going at it like animals almost. Blair also soon realized that from this position Chuck felt especially...big...and could make them come in waves of passion induced spasms. She just went with it, bucking along with him and crying out as she came, then collapsing down onto the silk pillows when her arms became too weak, sighing with contentment.

Chuck though wasn't finished as he sat back and pulled her hips toward him as he continued to work himself in and out, finally coming, spilling himself when he was the furthest inside her he could go. Secretly he'd been trying to feel for her supposed birth control apparatus inside of her, but so far hadn't felt much of anything. Still the feeling of coming inside her at full penetration without a condom was a new one for him, and felt good, damn good. Though perhaps a little too good...as he suddenly imagined doing that with her over and over again in as many different places as possible...and not just because she was a sexy little piece of ass, but because he genuinely liked her and what they had more than he'd wanted to admit. Perhaps his nonchalant, off hand comment about her being 'easy to love' was true after all?

Not dwelling on thoughts of possible love for too long, Chuck got back to lovemaking as he slowly thrust in and out a little bit, savoring the feeling of her body around him as he slowly pulled out, wet, sticky, and slightly softening. Even though Chuck had incredible stamina, even he wasn't made of indestructible material, and knew when his body needed a rest. As he pulled out with a tug and a pull, surprised at the odd, slightly tugging feeling she got when he did it, Blair suddenly felt a little bereft and hollow without him inside of her. Though she was well sated, she suddenly realized she was rather sticky as she lay there curled up on the bed like a little baby, her bare butt in the air, unable or unwilling to move.

"Uh...what's this? I knew my body was a temple, but I've never had this happen. My dick's been blessed for taking the once 'Virgin Blairy'...who's definitely a virgin no longer...on her prayer bones. Cos' look its gotten its own little halo or something now." he laughed as he looked down at his softening hard-on...which was now growing slightly hard again because he was looking at it...and the little translucent plastic ring that now encircled the tip of it.

Before he removed it, Blair glanced his way skeptically annoyed yet curious, only to gasp in horror when she realized what was stuck on Chuck. "Omigod! Chuuuck...YOU HAVE MY NUVA RING STUCK ON THE END OF YOUR PENIS?" as she went to grab it.

"Huh? I never knew you kept plastic rubber rings inside of you! Rings and pearls...you're like a venerable treasure chest...a pirate's booty waiting to be plundered...and tapped." he teased.

"Very funny, Chuck. Give me it back." she sighed, reaching over and rolling it off of him, as she tried not to notice whether or not it turned him on.

"Hm...well why is it so important to you? A little rubber ring that almost fit around me. Rubber ring...Nuva Ring...seems like I've heard of it before..." he teased and pondered aloud.

"Maybe you have...its my birth control if you really wanted to know...and you pulled it out with your tantric sex! Downward dog indeed." she huffed and scowled at him.

"Tantric sex? Ha ha ha...sorry to disappoint you darling, but if you wanted tantric sex, that wasn't it." he laughed, then went on. "So that thing is birth control? How in the hell is that thing birth control? It's a rubber ring...it looks like the gasket thing on this jar my parents kept in their kitchen." he joked and skeptically inquired.

"It's a new form of it...I don't know...its supposed to be coated with hormones or something to prevent pregnancy...but now you pulled it out of me..." she whined.

"Do you need help putting it back?" he coyly teased, offering two fingers and a wink.

"No thank you, Chuck, I can do it myself...I think. Anyway you pulled it out and...omigod you came inside of me...and I felt it so it was more than a little squirt...so now I could be...pregnant with your baby, you Basstard..." she panicked as she leaped from the bed and headed straight for the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"Oh...and is that prospect so horrible?" he asked, suddenly uncharacteristically offended to think that anyone, especially Blair Waldorf, would think that having his baby was a terrible thing.

"Well...do you seriously want to become parents at 17 or 18, Chuck? And imagine what our parents would think? Even the Archibald's." she countered, as Chuck began to imagine what his father would say if he knocked up Blair Waldorf. Probably call him a 'major fuck up' again and threaten to 'send him to boot camp' for the upteenth time. Or they'd force them to marry, which would be a great way to mess up Blair's plans for her 'happily ever after' with Nate...but seriously other than comedic revenge, where he'd be probably the only one laughing, Chuck wasn't ready to have Blair Waldorf or someone like her, for his wife, yet. 'Yet? Where'd that come from?' he imagined. _(Where__ indeed..._)

"The Archibald's? That's your problem? Whether or not our secret relationship messes with your plans with Nate? Nice one Blair...But yeah...I don't want to become a father at 18 or get married yet either...so you're probably not pregnant." he replied, angrily at first, then softening a little.

"MARRIED?" she balked as that was what she'd mainly caught from what he'd said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, interrupting their conversation, as Chuck sighed, slipped on his robe, and went to answer the door, hoping it was only room service. Unfortunately it wasn't room service, it was Serena Vanderwoodsen, asking if he'd seen Blair.

"Chuck have you seen Blair in the last few minutes? I knew you helped her back after her injury." Serena asked.

"In the last minute...No...but I think I may have seen her heading through a door...maybe for Nate's room. I heard she was planning to have a romantic rendezvous tonight...and speaking of romantic rendezvouses, care to join me...and make it a threesome? The more the merrier in my opinion." he teased.

"A threesome? What? You already have someone in there with you?" she gasped.

"Of course I already have a guest...but as I said...the more the merrier." he seductively mused.

"I don't think so Chuck...so you said she might've went to Nate's room? Uh...thanks for the tip...I owe you." Serena nonchalantly replied.

"And don't think I won't try to come and collect sometime!" he chuckled as she spun on her heel in the carpeted hall and flipped him the bird before walking on, causing Chuck to laugh even harder, then turn around and scowl a little. Hilarious as her actions were, who did she think she was to have the nerve to flip him off? He ruminated on that briefly until he remembered he still had Blair naked in his room and that made things all the better.

Blair though soon left the bathroom wrapped in a towel as she headed to the jacuzzi, looking young and slightly vulnerable, as she dropped her towel and slipped into the tub to relax. To Chuck, heart shaped hot tubs always meant 'sex', but he reluctantly realized then that Blair probably needed some time to relax and unwind. And perhaps he did too...though if he got into the tub with her it'd be a test of his stamina to try to resist her and just relax.

Suddenly Blair asked "Who was at the door? It sorta sounded like Serena. You didn't tell her I was in here with you, nor invite her in, did you?" as she relaxed in the bubble bath.

"Hey I'm not perfect...I can't help it if I like menage et trois..." he mused.

"Chuck!" she scolded.

"But our secret's still safe. S doesn't know that you and I christened the bed several times and did the hot tub tango. Speaking of that..." he mused seductively as she sighed.

"No...Chuck...I don't know...part of me would love to...but part of me feels sorta guilty for sneaking around...I don't know...what if I do end up...you know..." she sighed, remembering the possibility of getting pregnant or already being that way.

"I...doubt you are. You're a little thing...and you probably had that Nuva Ring in you already well enough when we were having sex...and I just pulled it out in the end, that's all."he sighed, trying to reassure her.

"I hope so...or else we'll have some serious decisions to make...and even if you didn't knock me up...and pray that you didn't...you still have some making up to do." she chided.

"Really? Well how about for starters, room service." he replied as he climbed out of the tub and answered another knock at the door, this time to a waiter delivering room service food. Bringing the food and drinks over, Chuck slipped into the tub beside Blair, and thus they shared champagne, caviar, strawberries, and sandwiches (with Chuck eating most of the sandwiches) in a rather PG or PG 13 hot tub this time. Still though even after the hot tub, when Chuck went into the bathroom to as he called it 'take a piss' Blair was still feeling sightly naughty, like he needed to be taught a lesson, so she stole his ski suit as she sneaked out of his room, made her way down the hall and into her own room with no one the wiser.

The next day when the students were lounging around waiting to hit the slopes, Nate Archibald happened to notice Chuck Bass walk by wearing what appeared to be a girl's pink snowsuit, carrying a Chiquita Banana snowboard. Even though the guy got a few strange stares and Nate didn't know what to think of Chuck Bass anymore, Chuck took it all in stride and just worked what he had, to the pleasure of many. Though of course based on his ensemble, the rumors about Chuck Bass began to materialize...giving even greater cover for his secret relationship with Blair.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Blair's relationship with Chuck sort of waxed and waned. After their rendezvous at the lodge during the class ski trip, they sort of cooled off for a bit and became involved in their own drama with school and life in general. Not only did Chuck have incidents with his family, with his parents threatening to send him to military school to 'straighten him out' from his deviant behavior, but also Blair became on the outs with her family. Living with a step father, stepbrother, his dog, her own brother Tyler, and so on all together in their family penthouse soon became too much. Especially when her mother was preparing to give birth to a new baby very soon.

As Eleanor and Cyrus prepared for their new bundle of joy, Blair was preparing for a way out...or at least a temporary reprieve. With their penthouse seemingly busting at the seams and college only less than five months away, Blair and Serena thought up the brilliant idea to pool their resources and get their own place, despite the fact they were still in high school. With Serena now being handpicked to star in a Breakfast At Tiffany's remake/sequel, called 'Breakfast At Fred's' she was able to garner more social resources as well, and was able to procure them an apartment in the same building parts of the original Breakfast At Tiffany's had been filmed in.

In an apartment that landlord convinced them had been 'Holly's' (or Audrey's) in the film, the girls ensconced themselves, reveling in the idea that Audrey Hepburn had once been there, if not 'lived there' in the film. The flat was tiny by their usual standards, but for the chance to live in such a place, they were willing to overlook a few minor details. The two girls had fun being 'adults' and bachelorettes on the prowl together as they briefly shared their apartment together, but still not everything was perfect.

First Serena was called away to film some scenes for her movie in Los Angeles, leaving Blair alone in their apartment. Then Blair inadvertently befriended Vanessa through a school media class assignment they were forced to work on together, and when the original owner of the 'Breakfast At Tiffany's' apartment came back, Blair was forced to move out. Unsure of where else to go, she ended up becoming roommates with Vanessa and her sister temporarily.

Sharing that apartment and living with Vanessa turned into a interesting experience in itself because Blair got a first taste of the culture of Williamsburg, Brooklyn and what it had to offer, which beyond the Grimaldi's pizza and a few interesting antiques and fashion finds at the Sunday flea markets, weren't much. And it got even worse when Vanessa's friend and sometimes boyfriend Dan Humphrey would come over to drink Folgers, smoke Marlboros, and talk about obscure artists between doing their homework.

To Blair, two people who didn't even go to the same school sitting around doing their homework together, was as boring as hell, so she usually ignored them. That is, until their homework session turned to a bitch fest of Dan grumbling under his breath to Vanessa about how much extra homework he had to do because Chuck Bass had bullied him into doing his as well. At the mention of Chuck's name, Blair would always listen in, silently laughing to herself behind her latest book or magazine as she imagined Chuck bullying this pitiful 'Dan creature' into doing his homework, and how the thought of that was a slight turn on to her.

Seeing what few boutiques and activities Brooklyn had to offer, coupled with Vanessa's unique sense of style, Blair knew she had to give Vanessa a makeover, pronto. Taking Vanessa to all of the boutiques on Fifth Avenue was an experience in itself, since not only had she never been inside of the Gucci, Fendi, Prada, Dior, DKNY, Ralph Lauren, and Calvin Klien signature stores, but she'd barely ever been inside of Saks Fifth Avenue, Bergdorfs, Bendels, and even Macy's. Taking her own black Amex credit card in hand, Blair went forth and began outfitting Vanessa in the latest styles she could find...and when that became boring, Blair bought a few things for herself.

Eventually even the rooming with Vanessa option had run it's course, so Blair moved on to other options., which included a brief hostel stay, before she relented and finally moved back in with her parents...just in time for her baby sister to be born. In the course of that time too, Blair reconciled a bit with Nate...and after bribing her with a silver rattle for her baby sister...Blair and Nate finally got around to having sex. To be honest, it wasn't bad. Nate was a tender lover, considerate, gentle, and sweet. It was everything Blair had always expected her first time with Nate would be, with him holding her and exchanging "I love yous" afterwards.,

It should've been the perfect moment and plenty satisfying enough for Blair...but somehow it wasn't. Nate was hot, he was sweet, and he'd been her boyfriend for over two years now, so if she blocked out the image of Nate doing it with Serena, she could've almost lived with it. But still it wasn't the image of Nate or even Nate and Serena that left her wanting more. No it was the image of a square jawed, dark haired, dark eyed boy with a devilish smirk who loved to laugh and tease with his dark, sexy innuendos. A boy who gave as good as he got and seemed to know exactly what she wanted in bed...and was always ready to secretly teach her a new trick or two as well. A boy who some thought had to pressure people into having sex, though for her it was never pressure, only pleasure. As she lay in bed with Nate, she couldn't help but get that itch, the itch that could only be scratched by a Bass.

Believing that her 'itch' for satisfaction was an actual itch, Blair picked up her phone and scrolled through her Contacts list to find her gynecologist, Doctor Bennett. Unfortunately she wasn't paying attention as well as she should have and pushed OK when she'd landed on another 'B' instead.

"Hello, Dr. Bennett's office? I'd like to make an appointment for as soon as possible...I have a problem I'd like you to take a look at..." Blair babbled into the phone, slightly embarrassed that she was calling her gynecologist from a taxi cab.

"Really? Well I'm not Dr Bennett...but if he's who I think he is...I'm sure I could do just as well as him. I'd love to give you a thorough...examination...any time you're free Blair..." a voice as smooth as silk deeply chuckled in her ear.

"WHAT? Who is this? Chuck Bass is that you?" she gasped increduously, as she heard him chuckling in the background. "Why are you at Dr. Bennett's office? Hooking up with his receptionist? Or are you thinking about a little change? If so, I think I could recommend a doctor..." she slyly mused as he cut her off with a laugh.

"Heh heh heh...you are so funny. I like that. Mm...no lover...you called me. Check your phone." he seductively purred.

"What? Omigod...I can't believe I called you! I should just hang up..." she gasped, nearly hanging up, until he interrupted her.

"Mm...you don't wanna do that...do you? So what _do_ you need help with? If you're calling a gynecologist it must be good. Did Nate The Great give you crabs?" he mused.

"What? No! You are disgusting! And how did you even know that Nate and I...?" she pondered aloud.

"Hm...I have my ways. Mmm...so Blair Waldorf finally had Nate the Great. About time! So I just have to ask...was he?" he mused.

"Yes...he was great! Wonderful in fact! It was a night I'll never forget!" she fumbled as she tried to exaggerate a little.

"So that stoned out pretty boy was good? Honestly? Hm...was he better than...me?" he mused aloud. "Be honest."

"Well...Nate wasn't bad...I had fun...but it could've been better. I kept picturing Nate and Serena together. Then when I got that mental picture out of my head...memories of you kept popping in there...and I couldn't help but compare." she sighed, reluctantly.

"Oh really? So memories of...us...kept interrupting your tet-a-tet with Nathaniel? Aaah...well you should do something about that shouldn't you?" he mused.

"Yes...like stay away from you!" she chided. "I'm...perfectly satisfied with Nate. In fact he said that I'm a real animal in the bedroom. He's surprised I've learned to enjoy it so soon."

"Ha ha a fact I well know, and you can attribute to your's truly...and your own insatiable appetite." he chuckled, then added. "Really? Nate satisfies you well enough...though you admitted I'm better?" he mused.

"That was a mistake! It just came out!" she chided him.

"Well...nonetheless...who's going to satisfy you for the next few days, when Nate's out of town? Or are you just going to go back to your vibrator?" he mused.

"Well..." Blair pondered as she suddenly remembered Nate's trip to see other universities without her. She hoped he wouldn't back out on their plans to attend Yale together, but then again perhaps the trip was mainly to satisfy his parents' curiosity. Nonetheless, Chuck brought up an interesting point. What would she do now that Nate had left for the week? After talking with Chuck Bass for a mere five minutes, Blair suddenly realized two things. One, having just her vibrator to turn to suddenly became far less appealing when thoughts of him crossed her mind. And two, she was already incredibly wet all over the seat of the taxi, and she'd only _talked _to Chuck on the phone. Even if her brain thought it was a crazy idea, her body obviously needed Chuck as soon as possible. Still she didn't want to make it entirely easy for either of them.

"Yes?" he pondered during her pause.

"...Okay here's the deal. Meet me at the Waldorf Astoria Hotel in three hours, but first you have to go to Groman's Costume and pick up the costume I'll have on reserve for you there...and head to the hotel after you've changed into your costume to await further instructions. Got that?" she pondered aloud as she came up with a brilliant idea on the fly.

"Mm...costumes, roleplay, and covert instructions! I knew you'd come around, B. I'll be waiting wherever you say." he mused, imagining that he'd be dressed as some suave old Hollywood seducer or private eye, knowing Blair's penchant for classic films. He just wondered who he'd be, as he headed straight for the costume shop, bringing Sweetie along as well.

xoxoxo

Blair immediately sneaked home, slipping in as covertly as possible, glad that her mother was out for another salon appointment or trip to her favorite day spa. Slipping up to her room, she found the dress she was looking for, slipping it on along with a pair of kitten heels and large Chanel sunglasses over her eyes as she rang for a Town Car to pick her up and take her to the hotel suite her family always kept waiting at a moment's notice.

Staring down at her dress and viewing herself in her full length mirror, Blair was ecstatic that the dress she'd purchased at the consignment store Vanessa had talked her into entering, had actually fit. The fact that the store had contained a genuine 1964 black Givenchy gown almost identical to the one Audrey wore in Breakfast At Tiffany's, seemed like fate to Blair that she just had to buy it no matter the cost. Vanessa almost had a conniption when she saw the price tag, but Blair barely batted an eyelash because to her it was a steal, since some of her own gowns had cost more than that...and they weren't classics or under priced like the Givenchy was. (At least to Blair.) Plus only a dress like that, a gown that may or may not have been worn by Audrey in the film, was the only piece of used clothing Blair Waldorf vowed she'd possibly ever wear from that consignment store.

Riding to the hotel in the Town Car, off to have an illicit rendezvous with Chuck Bass, Blair even felt like Audrey's 'Holly Golightly' off to see another man for a sexy affair...even though over all what she had in mind was more Grand Hotel than entirely Breakfast At Tiffany's.

Meanwhile, at the Waldorf Astoria, Chuck Bass was milling around the lobby in the costume Blair had picked out for him to wear. A costume that wasn't what he'd originally expected, and which caused him to be singled out by the concierge more often than he would've liked to.

"Bell boy! Look lively and quit slacking! I need you to take Mister and Missus Weinstock's luggage up to room 1218 and hurry up!" the concierge barked at him rudely.

"Who me? Mm...I'd love to sir...but I'm waiting on a special client who's arriving here shortly. I can't miss her...sir." Chuck slyly mused, leaning against the desk.

"If you say so...but I'm beginning to not believe you and your excuses. Hmm...well check the elevator will you? It should only take you moments and if anyone comes here asking for you...Charlie...I'll let you know. And keep an eye on that monkey! I don't need you to let him dance for pennies to help you earn extra tips. This isn't the Village, and it's obvious you don't have an organ to grind." the concierge sighed.

_'Heh heh you should see my organ! Its probably bigger'n yours! And you bet its gonna be doing some grindin'...once Blair gets here. Course I could probably find a replacement easy enough...'_ he mentally pondered, as he answered. "Aye aye capt'n I'll see what I can do."

As Chuck was minding the elevator, a slim, petite, brunette in a black Givenchy sheath dress and large Chanel sunglasses glided into the lobby and lightly padded across the plush carpet to the front desk, where she rang the bell.

"Service please!" she dryly sighed as she peered around the hotel, sizing up the daily patrons. The way people dressed these days...jeans and t shirts at a posh establishment like the Waldorf Astoria? How gauche! They must all be tourists or something. Now in Audrey's day, men and women knew how to dress worthy of a place like the Waldorf Astoria! Ah if only...

Blair continued to daydream and critique until the concierge appeared behind the desk smiling his sickly sweet, over patronizing grin, as he greeted her then. "Hello Miss Waldorf what can I do for you today?" he certainly knew how to kiss ass.

"It's Ms Golightly today...and I'm here for the suite I have reserved for the weekend, so if you would be so kind as to give me the key, I'll be on my way." she pronounced haughtily, nonchalantly looking around trying to see if she could spot Chuck among the fray.

"Oh but of course Ms Wald-...er...Golightly! But first you must sign the register here to denote your presence, and also do you need assistance with your bags? I'll call a bell boy over here right away to assist you." he mused as he watched her sign the blotter and motioned to the first bell boy he saw pass by to come over and assist Blair with her bags.

"Thank you...but I was hoping a certain bell boy would assist me today. One that you may have just recently hired perhaps? I always love to use your newest hires...because they're so...green...and I like to drill them on their duties..." she distractedly sighed as she continued to look for Chuck.

"Well we do have a young man we just hired an hour ago, insisted on bringing his pet monkey along, but he's busy right now. We just hired Joe yesterday so he's still fairly new. Yes Joesph, here are the lady's bags and the key. Room 1812 if you please." the concierge sighed as he handed Joe the key and he grabbed her bags.

Slightly perturbed, Blair strolled across the lobby toward the elevator, haughtily ignoring the bell boy carrying her bag, like she would anyone else in his position, while slyly keeping an eye out for Chuck.

Suddenly, just as they were entering the elevator, the pair were intercepted by a sly elevator operator with a simian assistant perched on his shoulder. Deftly, he grabbed for the bags from the bell boy carrying Blair's bags and said "Ah thank you very much Joe, HQ just informed me that we're to switch right now. By special request I'm to transport m'lady's bags from here on...and you get to cater to Mister and Missus Winthrop in room six-sixty-six...so if you pardon me...thank you very much." he mused as he grabbed the bag and sent the other boy on a wild goose chase.

"Room six-sixty-six? Mister Bass I would say you are Mister Bad-ass today. You know that no room like that exists here. The devilish connotations with that number combination and all." she slyly mused under her breath as he held the door open and allowed her to enter the elevator.

"True...but he doesn't know that. hm...you know how I just love to watch people squirm. And speaking of that...mmm...I believe there is someone here that I would love to make squirm." he mused, reaching down to play grab ass with her.

"Ah tut tut...you know I don't abuse the help...or fraternize with them in public." she seductively scolded.

"Ah but what about in private?" he slyly inquired, trying to kiss her neck.

"Well that's another matter. You do know that if you're caught fraternizing with the guests you're sure to get fired...and I won't stand up for you in your review because I think you deserve to be punished." she replied, trying unsuccessfully to ignore him.

"Oh really? You know that I'd planned to quit in a few hours anyway. Speaking of punishment though...could it be meted out by you?" he mused, seductively.

"Oh yes. You...I have definite plans for." she replied, turning into his kiss for a moment, until she felt his hardness pressing into her and the elevator stopped at their floor, to which she coyly broke their kiss. "Oops...we're on my floor...come bell boy, bags please!" she replied, acting like the consummate hotel guest.

Following along behind her, Chuck realized that not only did he hold her bags, he also had the room key, so if she wanted in, she would have to wait on him. Sauntering to the room, he found her impatiently standing outside of the room, tapping her foot, waiting on him. As soon as she saw him approach, she haughtily declared "Bell boy, open my room at once. You will answer me with 'Yes ma'am or No ma'am'...although I loved it when you called me 'm'lady' to that other boy...so yes, perhaps you should say that instead after my requests." she replied.

"Yes m'lady..." Chuck replied, realizing he may have created a monster when agreed to play 'Master and Servants' with her at the hotel...but he was sure it could still be amusing.

"Bell boy, this room is too cold. Please turn up the heat, set my cases over there so that they're out of the way, and make sure I am not to be disturbed for the next several hours. I would also like a bath drawn and a massage, so if you can accomplish all of that to my satisfaction, you will be handsomely rewarded. If not, I will personally make sure that you are punished." she coyly replied, as she set in front of the vanity to primp herself...and slyly observe Chuck at work doing the menial tasks she set for him.

"Aw Blair...uh Yes...whatever m'lady wishes" he replied, slightly annoyed, though he knew it was all part of her game. He set to work then setting down her bags and lying out her clothes, most of which were lingerie from La Pearla and so forth, pieces he wouldn't mind seeing her in...or removing from her eventually, then turning up the room's thermostat, running her bath, then secretly calling for champagne, caviar, truffles, bon bons, and macaroons to be delivered to the suite in a few minutes or so.

While Chuck was busy, Blair sat there cool and confident, observing him with a mischievous eye. It was fun to put Chuck Bass to work, and even if he was dressed like a hotel bell boy, he certainly looked funnier and far hotter than any other hotel bell boy she'd ever seen. His uniform costume fit him like a glove, and was in fact slightly tight, showing off every curve of the muscles in his thighs, his tight ass, and the bulge in the front. That along with how the jacket fit across his shoulders and his chest, and the lock of slightly wavy dark hair that kept slipping out of the bell boy's pill box hat he wore, made him look incredibly hot! He had this suave air about him, it was almost like if you made Superman try to dress up undercover as a hotel bell boy. (Okay maybe Chuck wasn't _that _muscular, but to her, it was almost the same.) Oh yes this night was going to be fun.

Chuck had just finished his tasks she'd assigned and approached her looking ever so slightly over heated and disheveled...which only made him look even more hot...and coyly replied "I'm finished now. Your lingerie is laid out...which I can't wait to see you in...and take you out of, your bath is drawn, and the thermostat is set at seventy-five degrees, so can I be rewarded, m'lady? I'm sure I can think of a few ways..." he seductively growled leaning towards her.

"Perhaps, but we shall see because you're not done yet. I wholeheartedly appreciate your efforts thus far...however I will be needing your assistance when I take my bath. I have an ever so hard time scrubbing my back sometimes...and washing my hair. And since it is so warm in the bath...you needn't get overheated...so that is why..." she paused running her hands down the front of his chest and across the buttons that decorated his jacket "...perhaps you should remove your uniform jacket...if you would..." the sexual tension crackling between them as she began to help him unbutton his jacket herself.

"Yes, m'lady..." he seductively growled as he reached up to continue removing his jacket until he was standing right in front of her, bare chested and so hot, though still wearing his uniform slacks and the silly pill box hat, which Blair found highly amusing.

When he went to remove the slacks and hat, she laughed in reply. "No, no...keep them on. I love the hat...it is so you. And the pants are something I want to remove...but first...it's time for my bath...so come along bell boy, let's go..." she seductively teased, as he coyly replied "Yes, m'lady..." and followed her into the bathroom.

Once there, Blair coyly turned to Chuck and demurely purred "Hm...I think I need help out of this dress...I just can't seem to get this zipper! Though no funny business bell boy or I'll have to punish you..." she threatened, turning her back to him so that he could unzip it.

"Yes m'lady...as you wish..." he sighed, pulling her zipper down in a slow, sensuous slide. Still though Chuck couldn't keep entirely silent or controlled, as Blair heard his hot, panting breath in her ear and against her neck. She knew he was turned on and knew that it would be only a matter of seconds until he couldn't resist...which was proven true when he began kissing her neck.

"Ah ah...are bell boys supposed to kiss the guests' necks? I don't think so! Naughty bell boy! For that...you get a spank!" she threatened, as she grabbed the scrub brush and smacked his ass.

"Ow! Blair! If you wanted to play rough, all you had to do is ask!" he whined, rubbing his bottom in mock indignation.

"Silence bell boy, on your knees! Now remove my stockings, if you please..." she commanded as she set herself on a chair in the bathroom and held out one dainty foot.

Like a misbegotten Prince Charming, Chuck knelt down and took her foot in his hand, sensuously sliding his hands up her leg to remove the stocking, although his movements were so slow and sensual, Blair could not help but get turned on by it. Leaning back she let him message her leg, until she said "Kiss it! I command that you kiss my feet, you lowly bell boy. Kiss my feet and suck on my toes! That's your next punishment for tonight." she commanded.

"Oh but of course...m'lady.." he drawled as he did just that. Kissing, sucking, and nibbling on her toes...then her feet, her legs and so on, until he was nearly at her crotch. She would have let him go farther...until she suddenly cut him off, saying "Th-that's enough! I think its time for my bath before it gets too cold!" as she pushed him off and stood up, then adding "Help me into the tub, bell boy so that I don't slip." as she slyly turned a shoulder to him.

Deftly he helped her into the tub, trying to keep is libido in check, despite it being extremely difficult to do so. Watching her slip into the tub was a turn on in and of itself since watching Blair bathe was always a turn on for Chuck Bass.

"Hm...this water feels good. Oh Ch-...uh...bell boy...can you help me scrub my back? I never seem to be be able to reach it right, even with the loofah..." she coyly mused, knowing she was tempting him even more with her seductive suggestion.

"Sure m'lady..." he purred, kneeling down beside the tub to scrub her back with the loofah sponge, the chemistry crackling palpably between them. The close proximity of their faces brought them closer and closer as she whispered "Now do my front..." as he moved the sponge to the front, rubbing it up and down across her chest, between her breasts, and so on, until he replaced the sponge with his hands and began fondling her outright as he captured her lips with his own in a sensuous kiss. His hands played her body under the water as his mouth played hers in all accord, licking, biting, tongue tangling sensuous fun, until they broke the kiss for a bare moment, and she begged him "Get in the tub and fuck me properly, you Bass..." mumbling in the end because he captured her mouth again.

"I thought you'd never ask..." he seductively replied as he pulled away, removing his pants before jumping in the tub with her to again consummate their relationship. Again they couldn't keep their hands off of each other as they made love in the tub. She slid onto his lap, wrapped her legs around his waist, and rode him as hard as she could, until she could feel him coming fast and hard, both shattering simultaneously in each other's arms, a sensuously disheveled, panting mess. It wasn't until afterwards that Blair realized that Chuck still was wearing his silly pill box had from the bell boy costume. Chuckling low and sensuously, Blair commented "Well my beautiful, bell boy Bass...I believe you just went above and beyond your duties. Though as a guest with discriminating tastes...I must say...albeit satisfying...it wasn't enough!"

"Oh no? What would you suggest? I know I have a few ideas..." he teasingly chuckled, running his hands over some of his favorite places on her body, causing her to gasp in delight.

"Ah-ha...yes I see! Well...that may be true...though I say take to the bed and ravish me until neither of us can take it anymore, you big fool!" she laughed as she discarded his hat and threw it across the room, looking into his eyes with a look of seductive bemusement.

"Ah with pleasure indeed!" he replied, standing up suddenly from the tub, the water pouring off his body in the process, as he then stepped out of the bathtub and assisted her out. He then picked her up and carried her to the turned down bed with the luxury sheets and duvet, spreading her out on the bed, before crawling over her like a sexy beast on the prowl. This sexy beast was out for love as he crawled over her and pressed his supple body on top of and inside of her body in one swift motion, uniting them in a dance of love as old as time.

After rolling around and doing it from several different positions, first with Chuck on top, then with Blair on top staring down at him as he palmed and squeezed her breasts, then him sitting up up and pushing her back against the edge of the bed so as to seemingly strangle her, to finally them collapsing together in a heap on the middle of the bed to come together in mighty screams and moans, Chuck and Blair had some wildly satisfying rounds of sex. After he was seemingly finished, while starting to come, he'd pulled out of her, pulled off his worn condom, and spilled himself all over her belly and thighs, using his hands then to rub it all over the front of her body like suntan oil, before leaning down to lave her breasts and slowly finger her until she came again. The ability to give her multiple orgasms afterwards was something Chuck Bass reveled in doing with his girls, but especially Blair Waldorf. He definitely wanted to mark his territory and give her an experience she'd remember if or when she'd go crawling back to another, such as Nate Archibald.

Blair just sighed laying in the bed boneless as sated as she came down from the Chuck Bass experience, as she liked to call it. Hooking up with Chuck was something you didn't forget...mainly because he was so insatiable. Despite his pretty boy image lately, when it came to sex, he liked to get a little dirty, coming all over her, then rubbing his essence all over her body...and lick it off of her in the form of a trail down her body...until he got to her crotch, where he ate her out and had her coming again and again. A far cry from Nate who seemed so apologetic at sometimes and so lazy at others. He rarely took the time to pleasure her like Chuck did, and for that Blair had mentally compared them over and over, whenever they hooked up. If Chuck's plan of having rolling, continuous sex as a means to spoil it for her with anyone else had been a conscious plan on his part, then it obviously worked.

Awhile later, Blair woke up to realize they both must've fallen asleep. Groggily she opened her eyes, aware that she hadn't removed her mascara, so she probably looked like a raccoon, and that Chuck had fallen asleep with his head on her chest and abdomen. Leaning up, she attempted to sit up, as Chuck's head slid down to her lap, yet he still slept on. In the waning light of a candle like glow from a small lamp on the other side of the room, Blair glanced down at the boy she was sharing a bed with. Chuck might have the body of a man already, but laying there just then he was a mesh of contrasts.

He had the body of a young man, his skin a swarthy and pale contrast to the mauve sheets on the bed, which was curled into a near fetal position, a burgeoning hard on between his thighs such that she could swear she saw a drop of fluid glinting off the tip, yet his head was laying on her lap, a pink flush colored his jawline and ear, and of all things...he was snoring and sucking his thumb? (Chuck Bass sucked his thumb?) Was he a man? Was he a boy? Or somewhere in between? Whatever he was, the sight of Chuck Bass literally so vulnerable with her tore at something in her heart too.

How could it be that he could both suck his thumb and get a hard-on at the same time? What dirty dreams did he have to be able to achieve such a fete? Or did he have other issues than the typical dirty dreams and thoughts of a teenage boy? With his reputation, Chuck's imagination would probably be dirtier than most. Or did he have abandonment issues and dream of a nurturing mother's love like she herself sometimes did? Being mostly raised by nannies because mother and father were too busy with their causes or careers did leave her with a strong sense of independence at an early age...though independence only as far as the nanny would allow...but it also left one slightly bereft for real parental love sometimes.

At least that's how it had been for Blair as a child at times, so with memories of her own childhood, and vague memories of playing with Chuck on play dates when they were little tykes, she began to imagine that his naughty behavior from childhood on. From stealing her headbands, to trying to cut off one of her curls with a safety scissors, to hiding in the bathroom to watch her pee, to him pulling his pants down in the flower garden behind his house to relieve himself beside a rosebush, right in front of her while they were playing, all at the age of three, Blair suddenly saw all of those instances as cries of help from Chuck.

_'Okay maybe his nanny was right in being horrified when she'd caught Blair leaning down to "kiss his boo boo better" after Chuck had cried to her that he'd hurt his little 'pee wee' on the rosebush, but Blair herself had only had the best of intentions in mind. Her nanny always kissed her boo boos better, and since Chuck's nanny was nowhere to be seen, she only did what she thought would help him stop crying. Chuck just looked like the little cherub in the fountain she'd seen once in Italy, nothing strange, so if he'd gotten a 'boo boo' there, no big deal...right? Of course the nanny didn't agree and had thought he'd forced her to do it.'_

Chuckling to herself, Blair now knew what the nanny had been imagining they'd been up to, though it would take a sick mind to imagine three year olds giving bj's. Now people Blair and Chuck's current ages...that's another story. Keeping that in mind, Blair slid out from under Chuck, then climbed on top of him, glad that he was such a sound sleeper. Playfully she kissed and licked her way down his body, pleased that he sensuously groaned, but didn't entirely awake, as she made it down to her goal of pleasuring him between the legs just like he'd done to her. Oh yes, she'd vowed to 'kiss any boo boos better' that he might have on his body. And if he didn't have any obvious ones, she'd give him a few in the form of love bites anyway.

It was only a few moments later that Chuck awoke from a dream in which he'd been having his body nibbled on by fish and caressed by mermaids...or so his dream went. Until he opened his eyes only to discover that it wasn't fish or mermaids nibbling on him, but instead Blair Waldorf. Ah yes the sight of Blair bent over on her knees, her pert little ass in the air as she leaned over to go down on him was a sight to behold...and it made him both incredibly hard and incredibly proud that he was the recipient of such a service. Ah yes having Blair Waldorf as his secret girlfriend was getting better and better.

Shifting his hips, Chuck felt himself start to come, as Blair began to squeal at the sensation and glanced up at him, giving him a look into his dark, smirking eyes as he glanced down at her, watching her go to work on him with her sensuous mouth. He was sure he felt himself hitting the back of her throat and hoped that it wouldn't trigger her bulimia. Having her puke on him wasn't his idea of fun...though a mutual shower could be amusing...especially if it led to shower sex. So whatever would happen would happen.

What happened next though was just Blair finishing her blow job on Chuck, then crawling over his body to straddle him again and come down on his cock to ride him. He filled her completely as she reveled in the quick ride they had before she collapsed on top of him and they curled against each other, slowly kissing and making love. Neither of them willing to admit they both looked forward to these times together more than they realized. They soon fell asleep together, chest to chest, connected at the hip, dreaming their silly scheming dreams.

xoxoxo

It was several hours later they awoke to the smell of food. A cart from room service had been left on the other side of the bedroom, though within smelling distance of the pair. Whoever had ordered room service had ordered a sumptuous amount of food and drinks, despite the fact that only Blair was supposed to be staying in the room. Curious, Blair exited the bed, wrapping herself in a blanket, as she went over to the cart and began picking out a few slices of melon and papaya and an unusual seafood pizza, laying them on a plate, before pouring herself a cup of French press coffee and a fortune cookie from the selection of Asian food also there, then settling into the settee close to the window.

She settled into the settee, lay her food and drink on a table off to the side before deciding to open her fortune cookie first, since she was such a sucker for such things. Expecting some obscure philosophy that included numbers or something, she was taken aback by what the slip of paper actually said...

'_**187: Sometime familiar penis best. It like comfort food for the vagina.'**_

_'Sex as comfort food? What?'_ Blair mentally thought as she began to wonder if Chuck had intentionally ordered overtly sexual fortune cookies for their tryst. The connection of food and sex for her was especially jarring, especially since she did often subconsciously link it in her own mind. Having sex often did satisfy her physical hunger for food, but it often did cause her to have a 'hunger' of sorts for sex in and of itself. And the desire to do it with Chuck Bass so often made her now wonder at the idea _'Was Chuck Bass comfort food for my vagina? Omigod! Well at least having sex can't make me fat, like food can.'_

(_Oh B...don't you remember sex ed and the birds and the bees? Or perhaps it should be the Basses and the B's now?)_

Glancing back toward the bed, she noticed that Chuck wasn't in it, but the shower was running. Contemplating her choices, she nearly got up to join him, when he suddenly exited the bathroom and entered the bedroom, wearing just a terrycloth hotel robe and a towel wrapped around the back of his neck.

Sauntering across the room, Chuck grabbed a plate and began filling it with food as he then turned toward her with a playful look. "Ah so sleeping beauty is up at last. So do you like the spread?"

"Mm...indeed...champagne, caviar, and pizza from Nino's too? It must've cost you something."

"Yes...but what's a black Amex card for but to spend it? And yes $1000 pizza with rock lobster, king crab, and sea bass...I know how you'll only settle for the best." he mused, looking so seductively cute.

"Mm...yes that's true, but still why so much food, Chuck? Do you really expect to fatten me up that much during our stay?" she coyly mused, glancing toward him.

Making his way to the settee, carrying a plate of food, as he sat in a chair perpendicular to her, and said "Not exactly. I may have invited a few friends over...and they invited a few friends...and the next thing you know...we're throwing a party in this suite."

"A party? Wha-what about our romantic weekend together? Just the two of us?" she gasped and whined a bit.

"I'm sorry...but when someone posted on Gossip Girl that we were both spotted at the WA potentially in costume...I had to cover for us somehow babe...so I just posted we were planning a small party...and you know how things get around whenever I announce a party. But if you just want me to tell the truth about us on Gossip Girl...I'd be happy to oblige. I might include a few pictures I have on my cell phone too..." he mused, taking out his cell phone to send them to the infamous gossip site.

"Nooo...Chuck don't do that! Okay, we'll have a party...even if I would've rather not. But then again we're just graduating so I suppose this can be our end of the school year, beginning of summer pre-bash. Though we should do something more formal to really kick off summer...especially when everyone's going to the Hamptons." she sighed, already in party planning mode as well, getting over her minor disappointment over the surprised party that night.

"Yes...but still that doesn't mean we can't 'party' by ourselves for a bit..." he mused as he left his food on a small table and sauntered over to the window seat settee Blair was sitting on. Slipping on beside her, he grabbed her around the waist and slid her onto his lap, as she slipped her thighs over his, teasing his burgeoning erection with her body, as they both slid their hands all over each other's nude bodies under their robes or blankets.

"Mm...distract me with sex? Now this is the type of party I like..." she purred as she kissed his neck, jaw, and mouth.

"Yes...but who's the one distracting?" he coyly pondered aloud, growling seductively as they kissed and she mounted him. After a moment of initial pleasure, Chuck glanced toward the side, noticing a small slip of paper discarded on the seat beside them. Picking it up in his fingers, he turned it over to read it, pondering aloud quite coyly. "Ooh...what's this? 'Familiar penis is best, it's like comfort food for the vagina'? So is that why you're calling me for a hook up?" he mused.

"No gimme that!" she whined, breaking her concentration and mood slightly.

"Ah-ah...I don't think so! So is it true? You arranged this rendezvous in this suite...because your cunny was craving my carrot, huh?" he seductively chuckled in bemusement.

"Ha ha...very funny Chuck. You don't need to be so crass..." she scolded, shifting her hips as she continued to ride him.

"But how else would I be when I tap your ass..." he mused, giving her a gentle spank as she rode him and he shifted his hips. "You know you love it..." he added before kissing her and ending her verbal retort.

They both soon came, in a sweaty, panting glory, as they thoroughly christened the settee in their ride. In the moments afterwards, they both buried their faces into the hollow of each other's neck and shoulders to catch their breaths. It was then that Blair glanced up over Chuck's shoulder and out the window, looking into the dark, out over that part of the city, that she realized that maybe her body did crave him, like the fortune cookie slip had said? Not just the physical connection of being intimately joined, or being rather held by him like she was now, but the emotional intimacy of their crazy quips, puns, and arguments. Sometimes neither said a lot while they were at it, but if either started to comment and or verbally spar _during _sex...it suddenly became so much more for both of them. A connection that scared Blair a little because she did not often have that with Nate when they did it...which then made her wonder if that was part of the reason why she secretly kept turning to Chuck Bass. She was in love with making love with him...if not the boy himself? And she secretly suspected that Chuck felt the same way about their situation too.

Sooner than they realized, the guests began to pile in, causing the erstwhile couple to have to part so they could mingle with their guests. However, as the crowd began to become more mixed and more inebriated, few seemed to care about any speculations on Gossip Girl involving Chuck and Blair being together in such a state of undress and just got their party on. As usual everyone had a good time and filtered out in the wee hours of the morning to sleep off their latest binges and inebriated fun times. Even for Chuck and Blair, things just settled like they normally had post-party, before their secret hook ups. Ensconced on the same bed, disheveled but no one the wiser about what had occurred earlier between just the two of them. Eventually Chuck left under the cover of shades and accompanied by a beauty or two, as well as his pet monkey, Sweetie, who'd been the added life of the party.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After the party at the hotel, Serena came home from her film shoot in California, bragging about her experience in Hollywood with all of the actors and directors and producers and so forth, it sort of drove some of those around her a little crazy. Some of the people including her best friend, Blair Waldorf, who was definitely a bit of a mess. Blair was glad to see her friend, but then she complicated things when it came to Nate...not that they weren't already complicated in that area.

Nate was great to Blair, or so she thought, though often enough he seemed wistful and distracted sometimes. Occasionally asking Blair if she'd heard from Serena, to which she'd often reply "No...but I wish I have." Although after awhile she became tired of Nate asking about Serena all of the time, so she'd just make something up like "Oh she's having the time of her life! Swimming pools, movie stars...she might decide to move to LA on a permanent basis!" just to see Nate's reaction, which was often a little glum. Blair didn't mind lying to Nate about Serena since it was to gauge his reaction to those comments, though to be perfectly honest, Blair was afraid that her lies about 'Serena loving Hollywood so much she wanted to permanently move there' could be true, and she honestly missed her friend. Blair missed the camaraderie she had with Serena as her best girl friend, as well as the Three Musketeers, Three Amigos, etc. camaraderie that she, Serena, and Nate had all shared while growing up. It was like they were a triumvirate that was partially broken without S.

Then of course, apart from the situation with Nate and Serena, was the situation with Chuck Bass. That in itself was an interesting situation because her thoughts on him made her all muddled inside. When she lay in bed alone or with Nate, she'd think of Chuck. When she was reading her Vogue or W magazines, she'd think of Chuck, especially if she saw a male model in a print ad that sort of looked like him. Sometimes the guy in the ad _was _Chuck and that really was jarring, especially if it was on the side of a building, on a billboard forty feet tall. Was it normal to get the urge to touch yourself while walking down 42nd street after seeing a billboard of a half naked Chuck Bass? Blair didn't think so either, yet she did whenever she saw his poster.

To stifle the urge in public, she'd go shopping or to another store, just to get out of the way. In private though, she'd take matters into her own hands with her vibrator, her fingers, or sneaking down to the laundry room and riding the washing machine. Or she'd turn to Nate, but make sure she didn't slip the wrong name out in her moment of ecstasy. If Nate wasn't available, and she didn't want to have to rely on self service, she'd break down and call Chuck...and he'd be more than happy to oblige.

They'd tried to keep it professional and nonchalant, with a quick parting afterwards. But try as they might, they couldn't help but fall asleep together afterwards, waking up to find themselves spooned together, tangled together, and sometimes even still connected together. That always resulted in an interesting parting, though with usually a quick round first to loosen things up. If they did that, Chuck would do it such that he always left her with the memory of the desire to do it one more time. So she'd always be mentally scheduling their next opportunity to be together, even though when she more clear headed, she scolded herself for planning that. Also in that final round, they'd end up staring each other down as they finished off, and Blair would see such a look in Chuck's dark stare of competitiveness, desire, teasing humor, and occasionally something more. Something she had usually only seen in Nate...yet now she was seeing it in Chuck too? On some level, did Chuck Bass love her? Or did he just love being with her? (In some ways _that _always seemed to be the case...since whenever she made the call, he was always more than eager to come over or meet up for a quickie.)

And what about herself? She loved Nate, but did she love Chuck too? She thought she did on several levels...but the idea that she might be at a total emotional crossroads between the two guys was something she found very unsettling. She was unsure how she'd settle this quandary, and was almost ready to tell him how she felt...when he suddenly asked about Serena out of the blue, right after they'd had a quickie, which caused Blair to become angry and jealous, and kick Chuck out of the hotel room they'd picked for their rendezvous, even though he'd paid for the room.

_'Not Chuck too! Argh! Boys are all the same. Sex with me...and the next thing you know, they're asking about Serena...Serena...Serena! Argh, how does she do it? And why do I feel like I'm 'Jan' to Serena's 'Marcia'? Sheesh! Hopefully S will come back soon, so that she can help me straighten out my boy problems...or we can just ditch all boys and go Amazonian together? That would serve both Nate and that Chuck Basstard right. Asking about Serena right after sex with mio? Yeah right...real timely there, guys!'_ Blair mentally fumed as she brooded over her situation then.

When Serena did return to the city, it was like old times for S and B...at least as much as possible. Going to Three Guys Cafe, Serendipity, and shopping at Bergdorfs and Bendels, and even hanging out on the Met steps to chain smoke their Goulousies and rag on guys and other people, it was definitely like old times.

"Ah Serena, I'm so glad you're back! Everything's been so hectic lately...it's just good to have you back!" Blair sighed contentedly.

"Really? You're life's been hectic? It can't beat mine! Six AM shoots, difficult actors...and directors...and producers. Then there's dealing with fans, and the press, and my looks. If you think you're stressed, you should see my schedule!" Serena sighed, knowingly.

"Well I suppose you're right. Perhaps we should do some retail therapy...then stop by that new day spa that just open on Fifth. I heard it is really good...and I know I could do with a massage by someone other than the basstard I've been having do it lately." Blair suggested, becoming a little terse at the end.

"Oh and who might that be? Just so I know who to avoid...and is everything good with Nate?" Serena mused, suspiciously.

"Nate and I are great, if you're so curious. And my masseuse is...no one that should concern you." Blair nervously replied, taking a drag on her cigarette before she let too much slip.

"Oh...okay B. I guess it was just rumors then about you and Chuck at a party at the Waldorf-Astoria a few weeks ago. I didn't want to believe them because I know how he is with his parties and his fast hands...and his relationships...but that's Chuck Bass I guess. You haven't seen him lately, have you? I heard his parents might be sending him off to boot camp or something. Imagine him as a West Point cadet or something? Ha ha..." Serena laughed, as Blair coughed.

"What? I...uh...hadn't heard about that! Poor Chuck...though he's no concern of mine. I...have better things to do than to worry about what Chuck Bass is up to these days. Better things like...planning to spend a few weeks with my aunt and her husband in Gleneagles, Scotland...where Nate will meet up with me so that we could and travel together to Bordeaux to see my father and Giles and the twins they're adopting from China. Yes my summer will be filled with too many activities to worry about people back home." she nonchalantly replied.

"Oh really? That sounds like fun! A few weeks you said? Why I have a few scenes we're going to be filming in Paris for my film, so we should meet up there...then it would be the three of us again you, me, and Nate touring Paris and traveling together through France to your fathers' chateau! It would be so much fun...and like old times! Remember when we were in Nice, back when we were twelve or thirteen?" Serena enthusiastically remembered, as Blair sighed.

"Ah yes...I remember it well...fun times indeed." Blair replied sarcastically as she remembered the fun they'd had together shopping, sightseeing, and sunning themselves...until they happened upon a topless beach where Serena went native and practically nude...and Nate had an eyeful and a field day chasing her and others around the beach, much to Blair's chagrin.

xoxoxo

Chuck meanwhile was hanging around the park near the small duck pond that was near the Imagine mural, just bumming around a bit, waiting on his next score whether it was drugs or a bit of fun, he was open to anything right then. Right then though he was sort of waiting on a dealer who said he'd be coming through that area around the late afternoon so if he wanted anything, all he'd have to do is be there at the right time. He had already scored a bit of weed from another dealer passing through, but he wasn't the right one, so he continued to wait a bit as he smoked a little of his small stash and watched the people in the park.

There were walkers, joggers, dog walkers, businessmen and women, a homeless man, a hotdog vendor, couples, tourists, and since it was near the Imagine mural, a few Beatles or John Lennon fans. All part of the typical New York urban landscape, though still a strange spot for a drug deal to go down. Too public, or so it seemed to Chuck, who was more accustomed to scoring deals in clubs and so on. Still watching the people pass by and deviously imagining how he could use them for some napharius activities for his amusement, whether it be sex, robbery, bullying for humiliation, or just inwardly critiquing people's sense of style...or lack there of...Chuck had a field day running various scenerios through his mind as he nonchalantly people watched.

While lazily waiting there, he observed a couple embrace as if they were reunited lost loves or something. Sweet scene, though a little sappy for Chuck's usual taste, even if the woman was a hot piece. A petite brunette with short dark hair and a nice ass, displayed nicely in the jeans she wore, who looked to be in her late twenties or early thirties. A little older than most of the young women he'd been with, but certainly not too old for his tastes overall. The guy she was with looked about her age and based on his style must've been a fan of the Beatles or John Lennon just because he sort of looked a little like him, with the hair, the distressed leather jacket and so on. Chuck wasn't sure if those two were right for each other, but then again he didn't know them, so maybe they were. The fact that he was even jealous of a couple he didn't even know perplexed him a little, until he subconsciously realized how much the woman vaguely resembled what Blair Waldorf might look like in a decade or so, and perhaps that was why he was jealous.

_'I'm jealous of a couple who sort of look like Blair and Nate in ten years? Or Nate...if you crossed him with that Miles dude Blair nearly slept with once. But why? B is just my little piece on the side, my bit o fun...with a Bit o' Honey pot definitely worthy of her nickname Queen B...heh heh heh...'_ he mentally chuckled as he plotted his next rendezvous with Blair although he knew he wouldn't have much time before she went to the Hamptons or Europe or someplace for the summer...and his parents sent him to military school or wherever like they'd threatened.

He didn't like contemplating that thought, as he took another draw on his joint and mentally plotted how he could avoid West Point or wherever it was they'd planned to send him by the fall. Gazing around, he saw one of the dogs from the dog walker's leash break away and go tearing towards the small duck pond nearby, barking up a storm as the ducks flew away in a flurry of feathers. That is, all but one duck which the dog had caught in its jaws and was apparently trying to eat or kill. Apparently, once a retriever always a retriever. Bemused by the scene, Chuck sauntered over to it to get a closer look, as the dog walker pulled the dog away from the duck, scolded the dog, and left the duck there to it's own fate. Surprisingly though the duck seemed less injured than he'd feared, as it waddled off and slipped into the pond to lick it's wounds or whatever injured ducks did to themselves after a skirmish with a dog.

Glancing down at the ground though, he suddenly noticed that he'd accidentally stepped in a pile of duck shit. Cursing under his breath, Chuck tried to wipe off his shoe, which being imported Italian leather didn't come cheap, when he suddenly noticed something shiny on the ground. Unbelievably, right in the middle of the duck shit was an at least three karat diamond ring! When did ducks start shitting diamond rings? Instead of the goose that laid the golden egg, did he just find a duck that shit diamond rings? Or was he just that high? Contemplating on it a second, he almost ran into the duck pond to grab the duck, but then reconsidered it. He didn't want to further ruin his shoes.

Still the diamond ring was certainly real...and he'd found it right there at the duck pond, so in his mind it was finders keepers. If a duck had swallowed it, apparently it'd been abandoned by an angry fiancée who'd thrown it away when her fiancé jilted her or something. Oh yes, if she didn't want the ring, then anyone could have it...and in his opinion, that anyone included Chuck Bass. Maybe he could wear it? Or pawn it? Or give it to somebody someday? Yeah maybe this ring was the answer to all of his problems right now? He thought on this and more as he wiped it off and slipped it into his pocket for safe keeping.

Xoxoxoxo

A few days later, Blair was taking a shower in her bathroom suite, planning her trip to Europe to see her aunt, then travel to France to see her father and Giles. Whether or not she ended up traveling with Nate and Serena was anyone's guess. She'd love to be able to take a romantic rail journey with Nate on the Orient Express...but to be able to work that out would be a task in and of itself. Especially since Serena would probably insist on coming along too. Oh what a threesome that would be! Nate and Serena making googly eyes at each other the whole way, while she'd be left in the cold! Maybe she should invite Chuck Bass along too, just to make things interesting? Yeah let Nate and Serena sit there mooning at each other, while she and Chuck would see if a ride on the Orient Express was like an Agatha Christie novel...and if not, they'd certainly have some fun christening certain parts of the train, that was for sure.

Blair was pondering all of this in her shower, when suddenly she detected a presence behind her and felt a large, slightly toned, strongly calogned, familiar male body press up behind her in the shower. His hands immediately rubbed down her arms and grabbed her hips, as he pushed her toward the wall. She braced her palms against the tiled shower walls and braced her legs to steady herself, as he tilted her hips at just the right angle, entering her feminine core as he then leaned down to kiss her neck. The feel of him entering her body caused her to gasp and moan in pleasure, and he began to breath heavily too, his breath coming as warm caresses over her wet body.

Between sighs she gasped "I'd know that cock anywhere. Chuck what are you doing here?"

"Getting a good fuck. Giving you something to remember me by..." he panted through gritted teeth.

"Oh really?" she skeptically asked, but then her question dissolved into a moaning "Oooh..." as he hit her g-spot and they began to come together. He began to pull out, intent on not coming inside her, but she grabbed his hand and wrapped it around her body as she shifted her hips and rufused to let him pull out, making him moan in unison. He then just threw caution to the wind and began to give it to her, claiming her for his own with whatever he had, until he started to come.

It was in that moment, when both were oblivious to anything other than each other, that Chuck took the diamond ring he'd found and slipped it on the ring finger of her left hand, laying claim to her in more ways than just sexually. He mumbled words of love, encouragement, and a proposal of sorts as he nibbled her ear and neck, so when she moaned "Yes! Yes!" in the midst of ecstasy, he'd thought she'd accepted.

It wasn't until they were coming down from their orgasmic highs that Blair ran her hands down the shower walls and looked at them, blinking her eyes in surprise when she saw a three karat marquise shaped diamond solitaire ring on her left hand. Surprisingly she moaned aloud "Chuck...how did this get here? Did you give it to me? You know we don't have to be engaged to do...this..."

"Yeah...but I wanted to give it to you. And you said yes...so there you go. It's your's now. Surprise!" he chuckled, leaning down to kiss her.

After sharing a quick kiss, she pulled apart as he pulled out. Then she turned around to face him, as he reached to turn off the shower spray. "Surprise? Yeah...but what do you mean I accepted? You mean when you babbled that dirty nonsense in my ear, that was your marriage proposal?" she skeptically asked.

"T'cha Yeah! Eh...marriage proposal...making a deal it's all the same. Course here's the deal. You know how my parents have been telling me to straighten up and grow up or they're gonna send me to military school or West Point or wherever? And you know how much I'd hate that?"

"Yeah..." she replied, glancing at the ring, then at Chuck.

"Well I got this brilliant idea! What if I got engaged? Then that would show that I'm growing up and on the right path, at least for awhile. And who else to get engaged to than Blair Waldorf, Constance Billard's ultimate brown-noser...at least as far as my parents opinion. And you always love a good scheme." he mused excitedly.

"You want me to get engaged to you as a scheme on your parents? I don't know Chuck? I always promised myself that I'd only get married for love...or at least a comfortable enough life. You could probably afford me...but do you love me, Chuck Bass? Do you love me enough to marry me, seriously?" she asked skeptically curious.

It was then she noticed a strange look cross his face especially around his eyes, and it was like she was suddenly privy to the real Chuck Bass under the bravado and the facade, as he answered. "Uh...I think I do...sure...You're my girl..." he replied a little teasingly smug at the end, before adding "But...uh...what about you? Do you feel the same about me?"

"Well...I..." she stumbled, suddenly unsure what to say as she ran her hands across his chest, admiring the lean muscle and dusting of dark chest hair he had there, before looking up into his eyes. And it was then that she saw a look of desperation almost. Of near pleading for her to say yes and go along with his plan. This made her suddenly feel for him in ways she'd usually only felt with Nate, and that surprised her, so in some way she almost said yes. It was practically on the tip of her tongue, when she panicked a little and stared at the ring and said "Well this ring is a little big..."

"I can take it to the jeweler to be resized. God, you have small fingers." he chuckled, reaching for her hand.

"Yeah I know. If I wave my hand, it might fall off! Ha ha!" she teased. "Anyway as far as being engaged to you..." she sighed, twisting the ring, taking it off to hand it back to him, when suddenly she heard her telephone ring in her bedroom. Dodging Chuck, she tried to step out of the shower, but slipped slightly. Chuck caught her, but in the chaos, the ring slipped out of her hand, rolled across the floor and slipped right into the shower drain.

"My ring!" Chuck panicked as he collapsed to the floor, crawling across to the drain. Blair glanced down at him in surprise and bemusement as she realized that crawling around naked on the floor of her shower moaning about a lost ring, made Chuck Bass seem like a buff version of Gollom from Lord Of The Rings. Who knew Chuck could be so pathetic, yet so sexy? Blair wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh at him or jump his sexy ass like he jumped her that night at the ski lodge. (If only that were possible.)

"You and your ring! Should I call the superintendent to come and help you fish your precious out of the drain trap, Bass man?" she teased, as he replied "Well if you think that would help..."

"I'll see what I can do..." she sighed as she slipped on a robe and walked across her bedroom to the princess telephone that had sat on her bedside table since she was five years old. The presence of cell phones had lessened its usage in the past few years, as far as calls with her friends went, yet she sometimes still received land line calls from certain people. Plus her phone also had a line straight to the building superintendent's office, which came in handy at certain times in their household. She was just about to make the call, when she suddenly heard a knock at the door, so she laid the receiver back in the cradle of the phone and went to answer the door.

When she opened the door, the person she'd least expected to see was standing at the door looking like the emo mess he often was. "Dan Humphrey, what are you doing here? And why are you holding my shoes?" she asked skeptically, staring at him in th doorway.

"Vanessa kept complaining about how you left your shoes behind and forced me to drop them off for her." he sighed, thrusting the shoes in Blair's face, as she grabbed them off of him and clutched them to her chest.

"Well thank you very much...and now you can go." she said as she shuffled off to her immense closet.

"Uh...yeah...before I go...by the way have you seen Serena lately?" Dan asked as he glanced around the room trying to see if Serena was hiding around the corner or had left anything behind in Blair's room.

"Serena-Serena...I don't know? Not lately. And anyway I thought you were dating Vanessa?" she skeptically asked.

"Yes...about that..." he started, when suddenly he was interrupted by a shout from the bathroom.

"Hey...I got it out! Whoo hoo! Uh...no I didn't! Damn fucking drain..." a voice shouted angrily from the bathroom, swearing as he went.

"Hey who was that? You hiding someone in your bathroom, Blair?" Dan curiously asked.

"N...no...It's just my plumber...he...was helping me clean out my pipes...so to speak..." she stammered, trying to think of an excuse.

"Really? My dad is always forcing me help him with his projects around the house...though I hate it..." he replied.

Suddenly there was another knock on the door, so Blair thinking on her feet just shoved Dan toward her bathroom as she said "Well maybe you should see if my plumber needs any help in there then..." as she pushed him through the door and went to answer the door.

Once Dan was pushed into the bathroom, who came across was definitely not who he expected. Instead of a plumber, who did he see but Chuck Bass of all people, lounging around on a chair in the bathroom wearing one of Blair's robes and what looked like a diamond solitaire on his pinkie finger, staring at him a coy look on his face.

"Chuck Bass? What are you doing here? Blair told me her plumber was in here..." he skeptically replied.

"Oh really is that what she said? Plumber? Hmm...I like it. Well I'm here because my Jacuzzi broke and I wanted to take a bubble bath, so Blair let me use hers. She's nice like that. Always willing to do a favor for a friend. And speaking of favors...you have skinny fingers from the look of it and are accustomed to grease and grime. Help me open this drain trap or I'll let my uncle know it was you who wrecked his car...understand? Oh and by the way, Greg says hi..." Chuck chuckled, cracking his knuckles and playing it to the hilt to the embarrassment of Dan, and simultaneously to throw him off any sexual connection he could make between Chuck and Blair.

Blair meanwhile opened the door to find Nate standing there with his flop of dark blonde hair, golden sun tanned skin, and sad green eyes the color of moss. He was even wearing a green polo shirt that brought out the color of his eyes and again reminded Blair of what a cute boy he was. Nonchalantly he looked at her with his little boy lost look that always hit her like a punch to the gut, as he softly said "Hi Blair...I'm sorry I didn't call back the other day...but I had to think on a few things...and I've made up my mind. You know how you wanted me to go with you on your train journey...well there's something my parents want me to do first..." he said slowly.

Suddenly there was another knock on the door to her room, interrupting whatever it was that Nate was trying to say. If it was going to be another confession about sleeping with Serena...honestly, she'd rather not know. Opening the door, Blair was suddenly confronted by Serena Vander Woodsen looking her stylish best, although it was a loose, casual style that was a bit more bohemian than Blair normally wore herself.

Being her usual effervescent self, Serena breezed in the door, flipping her long blonde hair over one shoulder as she greeted Blair with an air kiss before easing herself gracefully into a Queen Anne style chair that Blair had along one side of the room. Serena opened her large shoulder bag and began removing travel brochures and an itinerary of the places in Europe where her movie was going to be filming, so that she and Blair could plan their trips and when and where they could meet up.

"Oh B, I just got my final schedule of where I'm going to be and when while I'm filming this summer. I'm supposed to be in Venice & Rome, Italy on the 20th, Athens, Greece on the 21st, Barcelona, Spain on the 22nd, Ibiza and Monaco on the 23rd through 24th, Paris on the 25th through 27th, and London on the 28th, I think. So if you meet me at the Champs Elysees at two PM on the 25th ..." Serena began, looking through schedule, before glancing up and noticing that Nate was in the room as well. Enthusiastically, Serena got up and gave him a hug before saying "Nate! You're here too? Great! Now we can discuss it all together so that we can sync our schedules and be able to meet up at the same time while we're Euro-tripping...ha ha!"

"Ha ha yeah...I can't wait! Remember that time on that beach when you decided to go native?" Nate teased as he eyed Serena and she conspiratorially laughed too.

"Oh yes...maybe not one of my better decisions...but hey I was thirteen and I didn't want the women there to have all the fun." she laughed and blushed slightly at the memory, then added "But Nate you should've joined in! It was so much fun sea bathing in the nude! We'll have to do it together this time when we go to that beach!"

"Maybe I will have to this time! Of course you know it won't be the first..." he mused coyly, as she laughed at him, asking "Oh really?"

"Well that's all well and good, S...but I don't know if we'll be able to make that nude beach together...your itinerary, remember! Still if Nate and I stumble across it together...we'll be sure to let you know! Anyway what about strolling the Champs Elysees together? Or the Eiffel Tower? Or the Louvre? Or someplace where they require more...clothes?" Blair interrupted her friends when she deemed that their conversation was getting just a little too intimate for her comfort. Nate was still supposed to be _her _boyfriend...no matter what complications Chuck Bass might add...or what Serena might think of Nate. She thought on that as she stared at her two friends making eyes at each other, and also suddenly remembered Chuck hiding in her bathroom, along with Dan, and wondered how those two were getting along?

"Oh yeah, that's fine B. We'll do those things too...because I have the time on my schedule...and I'm sure I could ask off for more. I don't think the director will mind..." Serena coyly mused as Nate suddenly became a little jealous.

"Are you sleeping with your director, Serena?" Nate asked curiously, as she coyly replied "Well...I'm not one to kiss and tell..." and Blair thought '_Omigod, S is such a slut! I hope she gets a disease! Then hopefully Nate will ignore her at last!' _but was unable to make a comment because suddenly two guys came barging out of the bathroom, one clearly irate.

"That is the last time I do a favor for you Chuck Bass! Let's just say our debt is paid!" Dan said as he barged out of the bathroom at full tilt, his hands covered in some type of black guk from the drain.

"Oh you still owe me...but thanks for this time. It was certainly a pleasure." Chuck replied, as he chuckled slightly maniacally.

"Chuck and Dan? What are you two doing in Blair's bathroom?" Serena asked curiously as Nate just stared.

"I just came over because Vanessa forced me to give Blair back the stuff she'd left at her sister's apartment. Then...I was also looking for you, Serena." Dan said as he eyed Serena with a desperate look on his face.

"Oh really? And what did you want to speak with me about?" Serena coyly asked, using her feminine whiles to play up to Dan.

"Well...I just...ya know..." he shyly responded, suddenly at an uncharacteristic loss for words.

"And I was here to use Blair's...Jacuzzi...but then she had a plumbing problem she wanted me to help take care of. Cleaning out pipes and what not...ya know. But then we were interrupted...so Danny boy here had to become my little plumber's helper...right boy!" Chuck teased, cocky and sure, as he slapped Dan on the back like he was his bosom pal...or more...causing the other boy to shrink in embarrassment.

"Dan?" Serena gasped, looking at him strangely, as he broke away from Chuck and said "No...it was embarrassing enough, but it wasn't like that...though I wouldn't mind telling you in private." as he gave her his most pathetic look, gaining her sympathy and attention, as they started to leave together. Then Nate got a text from someone...and he left too, leaving Blair and Chuck alone in her bedroom.

Once they were alone, Chuck mused aloud "Ah alone at last! So do you want to go back to where we left off? The shower drain is cleaned out now...and then some." as he lounged in her chair, looking like a swaggering pirate king or something.

"I don't know. And by the way, what did you exactly do to that poor kid? Knowing you, it was probably something very sexual." she sighed, glancing toward him as she collapsed on her bed.

"Maybe...though I'll let your imagination stew on that one a little. And speaking of sexual and imagination...you laying on that bed there gives me many ideas...many ideas indeed." he mused as she stood up from his chair and sauntered over to the bed to lay his body next to her's, removing the robe in the process to reveal himself in all of his naked glory.

"Oh really? Well I guess you'll just have to let me in on your vivid imagination you dirty boy..." she replied, unable to resist the sexy package he presented to her. Nearly six feet, nearly one hundred seventy pounds of raw, naked sexy Chuck Bass in her bed, ripe for the taking. Really, who could resist? Blair knew she couldn't, as she gave into her baser instincts and pounced on him as soon as he hit the mattress. Oh how she loved to kiss him! The feel of his soft, yet firm lips against hers, as they ate each others mouthes. The feeling of his lightly muscular body against hers as she lay on top of him in their passionate embrace. Why even the feel of her bare breasts rubbing against the patch of dark hair that he let grow on his body during the past while, was a stimulant in and of itself. To Blair, Chuck felt like all man when they were naked together, at least more than when she was with smooth chested Nate.

Rolling around, Blair and Chuck continued to kiss and caress each other, until they united their bodies in the ultimate dance of time. Slowly at first, until they both became sensuously irresistible to each other, the sparks flying as they came together. Coming together filled both of them up in a way other partners hadn't. To Blair at least, by comparison, Nate and anyone else she'd nearly been with had only felt like practice, while being with Chuck felt like the real thing. He was so sensual and playful, prompting her to bite his collarbone, scratch his back, pull his hair, and smack his ass during sex, Blair knew she'd never get bored with Chuck. And of course to keep it interesting and fair, she made the same requests of him, getting love bites, minor scratches, messy hair, and a spank or two courtesy of him nearly every time. (Actually she often wondered if giving and receiving a spank was his favorite part of sex, since he certainly loved to grab her ass often enough during and afterwards.)

Such was the position they found themselves in after their latest round or so. Oh Chuck had done his usual quick round where he came on hard and fast, before collapsing on top and/or within her, only to roll out of bed and hurry into the bathroom for a quick piss, before coming back for a slower, yet still sexy round. (If he didn't do that, he claimed he felt like he was going to pee on her or in her, and since that prospect seemed slightly disgusting, she let him use the toilet.) after the slower round, they'd curl up together on the bed, with her nearly holding him, and him with his larger hands cupped around her ass, as they took a mutual nap.

Waking up, Blair peeled herself out of bed, went to the bathroom, then walked back into her bedroom, glancing toward her bed upon which Chuck lay sleeping. Ah yes sleeping Chuck Bass, what a sight to behold! Presumably naked save for a bed sheet strategically covering his groin, long, bare legs and feet sticking out below, bare chested body above. An arm casually thrown over his eyes to block out the light, as he snored away, his chest and sightly furry belly rising and falling with each deep breath. To Blair, Chuck looked hot, yet utterly adorable. His toned bod and nonchalant, relaxed pose made him so hot, while she found his chiseled, yet youthful jawline and belly and chest covered in a dark growth of body hair, to be cute. She did not like to admit, even to herself, that she found Chuck Bass to be cute while he slept, but she did. She couldn't help herself. And for whatever reason as well, she wanted to memorize his body before she went away.

Climbing into bed, Blair slid her own body against Chuck's as she began kissing her way down it. From his jawline, to his neck, playfully biting his clavical and shoulder, then kissing and nuzzling her way down his chest and body, spending a moment to lick and bite his chest nipple, eliciting a sensuous groan from him, before proceeding further south. In all of this sensuous torture, Chuck woke up dreaming that he was a Bass being nibbled on by bass, only to discover the nibbler going down on his entire body was none other than Blair Waldorf. Ah yes, Blair, his favorite bedmate and body nibbler. She loved to 'eat him him' even if she didn't always eat much real food, so she was still too slim in his honest opinion, even if she thought of herself as fat.

Slyly he drawled in his seductive bedroom voice, "Good morning Blair...were you hungry and found me to be your perfect snack. I'll be sure to give you extra...foam in your...Bass-a-cino..." he chuckled and shifted his hips, as she laughed back at his crude joke, her mouth full of him as it was.

She continued to give him head, before ending it all removing him from her mouth with a soft pop, glancing up at him coyly, as he stared down at her with soft, sensuous bedroom eyes. For a moment, Blair thought she saw something more in his eyes, something that let her behind his guarded defenses and looked a whole lot like love. She was a bit startled by that discovery, but then considering the situation they were in, it was no surprise that he might feel love while making love. Suddenly in that split second moment, he pulled her towards him...or he sat up and pulled himself towards her? Either way, the next thing Blair knew, her lips were crashing against his in a most sensuous way, his tongue in her mouth as he made love to her mouth, while pulling her body over his so that they were crushed together again.

She broke the kiss and straddled his body, chuckling down at him with a puckish look on her face as she replied. "Bass-a-cino indeed! You are quite the naughty one, aren't you Chuck Bass?" she laughed as she straddled his body with her hips, while kneading her hands against his chest, sinking her fingernails into him like tiny claws.

"As if I'm the only who's naughty...my little cat...Still I loved the wake up call...but why?" he slyly mused, rubbing the small of her back with his fingers.

"I was memorizing your body...so that I'll remember it when I go away this summer." she sighed, shifting her body so that her pelvis brushed his cock.

"You're memorizing my body? Will you miss me that much, this summer? I love it that you feel that way about me." he cockily mused aloud.

"Oh it's only a formality. I may miss your body...especially this..." she teased rubbing against his throbbing cock again, until he groaned. "But I doubt I'll miss you, no matter how silly and hilarious and seductive you try to be." she haughtily replied.

"Oh...so all I am to you is a throbbing cock? Well I'm glad I've provided you a service at least. You on the other hand...he he...How long are you going to be gone?" he chuckled deeply, then whined slightly in his typical aloof and spoiled manner.

"Six weeks...staying with my father and in partner in France, then meeting up with S and hopefully Nate in Paris for a few days. Then I plan to be in London for a week or two, depending on how things go. I'll be back just in time to prepare for Yale this fall...and just enough time for a rendezvous with you...if you still so desire. For now I just want to take a bit of you away with me." she sighed teasingly as she slid her body over him, positioning his hardness so that he slid into her body as easily as a hand into a familiar glove.

"I desire. But take a bit of me away with you? You do know that I'm not wearing protection...are you on anything?" he skeptically asked.

"Yeah you...silly. Ha ha ha...No seriously, other than you, I'm also using that Nuva Ring again...and this time it won't come out. Still my doctor said that with my eating disorder makes my fertility whacked, so...I'm not worried. Instead I'm...Oh yes!" Blair playfully chided, then moaned as she felt Chuck hit her g-spot as she rode him to ecstasy.

Looking up Chuck was suffused with passion, desire, and pride as he watched Blair Waldorf, a girl who had always prided herself in keeping up a prim and proper image in public, suddenly becoming all undone sensuously riding him to ecstasy. Head thrown back, eyes closed, mouth open, moaning and swearing in abandon, breasts jutting out right for his waiting, greedy hands. It was enough to make Chuck start to nearly burst with pent up pressure such that when he decided to come, he came fully inside of her as he leaned up to bite and suckle at her breasts. She had said it was fine, so throwing caution to the wind, he just went with it until he felt his essence dripping down her thighs afterwards. In the end they were a sticky, passionate mess...but what a way to go out with a bang. Afterwards they collapsed together coming down from their passion and further bonding over the great little tricks they'd played on their friends.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

So a few days later Blair left on the private jet that flew her all the way to Bourdeaux, where she met up with her father, Harold and his partner Giles, who gave her a tour of their chateau, the vineyard, the countryside, introduced her to their pet bull dog and the twins they'd just adopted from China. When Blair had learned that her father and his partner were adopting children from China, for some reason she had just thought it would be one of those sponsorship programs where 'for pennies a day you could change the life of a needy child.' Blair herself had participated in one of those once when she was about twelve or thirteen, as a part of an Upper East Side charity organization and because she thought it'd look great on her transcripts to Yale. Her experience ended badly when she learned that her sponsored child had died of typhoid eventually anyway...but hey at least she tried.

Still though the fact that Harold and Giles' children were actual twins from China who they had brought to France to live with them, twins the men were attempting to care for themselves, with the help of live in nannies who only spoke French, made her a little perturbed. Given that from Blair's memory, her father had done very little in the effect of physically caring for herself and her brother Tyler when they were younger, the idea that he would be willing to change a diaper and dress, feed, and care for infants was a bit surprising to say the least. It made her both a little jealous and a little put off that not only her mother had moved on with starting a whole new family with another man...so had her father! Oh she wasn't put off my her father's sexuality anymore, but more the idea that he could 'replace' herself and Tyler with two brand new children, just like her mother having her baby sister Yale a month or two ago. It came as a bit of a shock, but then she settled into the routine after awhile of hanging out at the chateau, taking walks around the property, flirting with the local boys, getting rides into town in the car, riding the horses for practice, and so on.

Blair spent the better part of three weeks there, and before she knew it, it was time to meet up with Nate and Serena in Paris. Taking the train from the Bourdeaux wine country to Paris was a trip in and of itself. Donning her latest new gown, a fashionable Chanel suit, she tried to look as polished yet gamine as possible so that her two friends wouldn't suspect that she'd spent the past three weeks trapping around the countryside on a bicycle, a horse, and a Jeep like vehicle. The right amount of concealer and blush and a new hairstyle from Vidal Sassoon easily brought her right back to looking like a polished, yet more French looking version of herself, and utterly irresistible to Nate Archibald...or at least she hoped so.

Waiting at the outdoor cafe with a cafe au latte and an éclair in hand, Blair sat at the small table nonchalantly reading the latest issue of the Paris gossip column, glancing up every ten minutes or so to check to see if either of her two friends had arrived yet. After a wait that seemed like forever, but had only been about half of an hour, Blair finally saw a taxi pull up and a familiar tall blonde exit it, walking across the pavement with an air of breezy, nonchalant confidence and a pair of killer Jimmy Choos. Sliding into the tiny chair across from Blair, Serena leaned in to give her an air kiss as she settled in to gab about her day.

"Oh B...it's so good to see you! You wouldn't believe my day! Back and forth from one set to the next, you won't believe how tiring it is to make a movie! But you're gonna love it B, I guarantee! So how have you been doing her in France visiting your two dads? I bet you were glad to see Harold again. Was their vineyard everything you expected it to be?" Serena bubbled over with excitement and a few questions in the end.

"Oh my two dads are fine...and their...our chateau in Bourdeaux is simply marvelous...albeit a bit boring without you and Nate to keep me company. By the way S, you haven't happened to have heard from Nate, have you? I know you said you were busy with your movie, but I was just curious because I'd thought for sure he was meeting up with us today..." Blair nonchalantly asked, glancing around to see if Nate would suddenly pop up out of the woodwork or a taxi cab or limo or something.

"I have...but he won't be meeting up with us today. He...had some personal issues again...and so he can't travel to Paris to meet up with us right now." Serena nonchalantly replied as she stirred through her salad of baby greens with her fork.

"Seriously, S? Nate is not coming? Did you put him up to this? Or did he end up in rehab again?" Blair asked, slightly perturbed.

"No of course not! I wanted to see him again as much as you...uh...anyone. So it wasn't my idea that he stayed home! And I don't know if he ended up in rehab again, B? So don't blame me for that!" Serena became defensive as she stared down her friend. "Anyway...Nate Archibald's certainly not the only guy out there for either of us. As the saying goes there are certainly other _fish _in the sea, a fact that you well know, huh, Blair?" Serena coyly replied staring at her seemingly knowingly.

_'She KNOWS?' _Blair panicked as she looked at the wry expression on her best friend's face. Her mere mention of other _fish _in the C...or sea...immediately made Blair think that Serena knew about her secret hook ups and sexy times with Chuck Bass...the ULTIMATE 'other **fish **in the sea.' Nervously she gulped her glass of Perrier and nearly choked until Serena chuckled at her antics.

"Be careful, B, you don't need to choke! Unless you want that hot guy over there to give you mouth to mouth?" she teased, then went on. "Anyway, I apologize for that...but yeah B, you know that there are other guys out there...especially in Paris, the city of love! Why...there's one over there...and over there...and over there...Ooh he IS hot!..." Serena mused as she pointed out guy after guy, as they strolled along past them.

"Yes...of course! I don't know what got into me? Yes there are definitely other guys out there than Ch...Nate Archibald...that's for sure! And they're all ripe for the taking...if you like waiters and guys that ride Vespas." Blair replied, with a snooty, slightly sarcastic tone in the end.

"Ha ha ha! Never knock it til you try it B. Those men can't be any worse than some of the actors I've...dated. Anyway I've had enough of this cafe...so let's go on and see what the rest of this city has to offer, agree, B?" Serena mused.

"Agree! I'd love to see the Sorbonne again...and the Louvre, and the Palace at Versailles , and..." Blair replied, ticking off her favorite tourist spots, until she was interrupted.

"And the Left Bank, and all of the artists and poets with their Vespas..." Serena teased.

"Shut up, S! That's you, not mio! What I was going to mention was shopping at Chanel, Gucci, Pierre Hermes...and the other Hermes, because I think I need a new scarf." Blair replied.

"A scarf? Seriously? Ugh...whenever I think of a scarf, I always think of that time Chuck Bass tried to...seduce me I guess...then he insulted me, saying that he'd expected me to put out now, considering the stories he'd heard about me at boarding school. The jerk!" Serena fumed a little, still fuming at the old memory from last fall.

"Yeah Chuck's a jerk...Boo hiss..." Blair replied, less than enthusiastically, then went on. "Anyway I was just going to buy the scarf...to protect my hair...in case we find two guys who want to give us rides in their convertibles or something. You know, like Audrey Hepburn in 'Two For The Road'?"

"Oh now you're talking, B! Okay lets go on then to Hermes and beyond...Vive La France!" Serena replied, as she grabbed Blair's hand and they went on to their touristy shopping spree. When they arrived at Hermes and bought matching scarves, Blair didn't realize until she had already purchased it that the scarf she'd bought consisted of various shades of purple and had a fish pattern printed on it. Fortunately that fact skipped by Serena entirely as she tied her own orange scarf through her hair, looking like the perfect blond bohemian in the end.

The two girls shopped, flirted with guys, went to all of their favorite museums, boutiques, cafes, and restaurants, spending a wonderful few days together having girl time, before Serena had to depart for her film's next locale and Blair had to leave for the United Kingdom to visit her aunt.

Xoxoxoxoxo

So a few days later, Serena left for her film exotic film locale, and Blair for Scotland to visit her aunt. After visiting the home in Edinburgh for a few days, where she was taken shopping and to see th sights, which bored Blair to some degree, her aunt and uncle had a dinner party where they invited a variety of people who were connected to the both politically and professionally. After Madonna's wedding to Guy Ritchie at Skibo Castle, Blair thought for sure that one thing could lead to another...and surely the next thing she knew, they could be at her aunt's dinner party. Or if nothing else, surely men with titles would be there...and well if wealthy New York girls in the 19th century could land a titled man, so could she.

Blair began to imagine herself first a Lady, then a Duchess, a Vi-Countess, a Countess, a Princess, and even a Queen! She then began to daydream about dating a boy with a title and how much better that would be than the wannabe aristocratic boys, like Nate Archibald and Chuck Bass. Why right there in the United Kingdom, there were two of her biggest candidates. Prince William, who seemed handsome and kind enough, and if not him, then his slightly younger brother Prince Harry...who was fun...but given his reputation for cheeky parties, she might as well marry Chuck Bass. _'Wait a minute...why am I thinking about Chuck Bass when it comes to marriage? He was just kidding with that ring...wasn't he?'_ Blair began to ponder as she tried to dismiss the association of 'marriage' and 'Chuck Bass' from her mind.

Well Blair's aunt and uncle's dinner party didn't net any princes, but it did collect a few titled blue bloods, including one handsome young gentleman named Marcus Beaton. Marcus was a young Lord and heir to his family's title. He had graduated from Eaton and had attended St. Andrews, a class ahead both times from Britain's Prince William. He was a handsome enough fellow, with a personality that reminded her of refined version of Nate. Blair knew that dating him could be the feather in popularity cap...and perhaps she would be able to meet some of his fellow alumni as well.

So when Lord Marcus asked her to accompany him to polo matches, cricket, the opera, the ballet, sailing, horseback riding, dinner, dancing, and a ball, Blair happily accompanied him...although his cousin often tried to come along too, despite the fact that Blair tried to brush her off. To Blair, the other girl was just a third wheel, but Marcus seemed to have a special connection to his cousin and didn't want to not include her in some of their excursions, so they often went together as a trio.

During this time, Blair also suddenly realized that her usually irregular period was actually slightly late, when Marcus' cousin got hers in an embarrassing way while playing tennis. When she realized this little fact, she immediately began to panic. Blair knew that despite the length of her relationship with Marcus, they hadn't slept together yet...so it wasn't his fault. That left only two possible suspects. One who she'd had sex with only two or three times, both times protected, and despite being her long time love, there was still the issue of him still being infatuated with her best friend as well. And one who she'd had sex with many times...and in many different ways, despite public opinion on his character! Neither of this boys were perfect, and being American, neither held titles either...so thus...Blair vowed that her child would be born a Lady or a little Lordling...rather than the spawn of some chuckling bassterd, if she could so help it.

Thus when she went shopping and noticed a beautiful Valentino wedding gown and a Silver Cross Pram, she snatched them up right away. Surely Marcus would propose soon...she could just feel it. Then they'd live in a townhouse in St. John's Wood, and go picnicking in Hyde Park with their children who would have a adorable accents...and a little dog...and they'd hire a nanny that acted like Mary Poppins...and...they'd have a country house...no mansion...with tons of servants...and she'd be the lady of the manor riding around on her high horse inspecting everyone with white gloves. Oh yes, it was quite the fantasy Blair had constructed in her imagination about how it would be to be Lady Beaton herself.

Still though, reality brought it own drama, like a bucket of cold water thrown on her, when rumor got out that Marcus never intended to propose to her and was in fact sleeping with his cousin! Talk about kissing cousins! So with her usual spontaneity for jumping to conclusions, Blair requested the family jet and flew home as quickly as possible, with the bridal gown and baby carriage and the rest of her purchases in tow...because she didn't want to give up her good deal. Once she arrived back in New York, whether it was the flight home, or slipping in her shower, but somehow her period started then, so thus even her fear of pregnancy and becoming a teenage mother were unfounded. What an embarrassment indeed!

Meanwhile in the Hamptons, Chuck Bass was driving his dove gray Jaguar slowly through the streets of the town as he listened to music and heard the soft thud of the ring box rolling around in the glove compartment of his car. He'd found a ring box at a local jeweler and now kept the diamond he'd found at the duck pond, in it, locked in the glove compartment of his Jag. He felt it lent him a aura of mystery and always made people curious to who in the world Chuck Bass was considering becoming engaged to? He had a few ideas, one in particular but he usually kept them to himself, especially since the person in mind seemed to be very indecisive at the moment when it came to relationships.

As he was driving along, pondering the ring and his future recipient in mind, who should he spot standing by the curb looking somewhat forlorn, but Nate Archibald himself. From what he knew, Nate was fresh from a stint in either rehab or self prescribed rehab of yachting with a friend of his father's. Either way, Nate wasn't perfect and probably a bit of a mess. With that in mind, Chuck wondered if Nate had heard the latest on Blair Waldorf, and to gauge his reaction to the rumors about her. The best way for him to learn that, Chuck knew, was to drill the other guy himself. So pulling over to the curb, Chuck stopped his car not far from where Nate stood and nonchalantly asked "Do you need a ride Nathaniel? Hop in if so. It's air-conditioned..."

"Okay sure...Chuck..." Nate replied skeptically as he slid into Chuck's car and they pulled away from the curb and onto the street. He didn't know what brought along this sudden surge of generosity on his part, unless he wanted something, and with a guy like Chuck Bass, that was often the case. Leaning back in his seat, Nate decided to just lean back and enjoy the ride, until Chuck got around to what he really wanted.

"So... Nathaniel...how has life been treating you? Keeping busy this summer? Any new stories from your latest stay in rehab?" Chuck asked nonchalantly, steering his car along the coastal highway that led to the Archibald's family estate in the Hamptons.

"Not too many. I did see Georgina a little bit though...she's still something else." Nate drawled with a chuckle and a sigh.

"Ah yes...Georgina Spark...I remember hearing about her...Ha ha...did she try to take you on another ride in her magic carriage? She's quite the chick..." Chuck mused jovially.

"No, not this time..." he sighed.

"Pity. Hmm...well speaking of carriages...have you heard the latest about...Blair Waldorf? It seems that she's cut her European vacation short...and landed at JFK with a wedding gown and a baby carriage among her purchases...or so the rumor goes. It seems she hooked onto a titled European, Lord Something-or-Other...and now she's coming home with a wedding gown and a baby carriage? It seems the Waldorf clan will be expanding in more ways than one...and here I thought YOU were her usual boyfriend." Chuck chuckled deviously, as he was obviously fishing for more information by baiting Nate.

"B-Blair's _engaged _to a European Prince?" Nate gulped, unable to know what to think.

"A British Lord, not a prince. Although it's perhaps just as dramatic, if true. Well I guess you dodged a bullet, hmm? I'm surprised you hadn't heard..." Chuck mused as he then began to talk about his own life, summer plans, and generally inwardly chuckle at the confused and slightly forlorn expression on Nate's face at the latest news about Blair.

Nate just sat back in the Jag, trying to let it all soak in. The revelation that Blair was engaged and possibly pregnant by some British Lord she'd met on vacation was certainly a shock. Then Chuck's bulldog barrage of comments and questions about life, Blair, his plans for the future, which all came at him like a job interview where Chuck was the CEO, was a bit too much to take. Nate just wanted to slip onto his family's yacht and sail away, perhaps with a few pounds of grass and some rum or tequila, and ideally Serena Vanderwoodsen now that Blair had made her choice. _ 'Oh yeah...Blair looks good in a bikini...but Serena looks even better! And she is often more up to spontaneity and fun than Blair...so a 'round the world cruise with just me and Serena would be just the ticket...once she finishes her movie. Crazy that even __**Serena **__has a better work ethic than I do...'_ Nate pondered as he rode in silence in Chuck's Jaguar, until they stopped at his house and was dropped off.

xoxoxo

A few days later, while she was trying to sort out her life, her future, her body, and her purchases after coming back from Europe surrounded by shame and rumors, (though most of it was exaggerated in her imagination) she received a call from Chuck Bass, requesting that she meet him at a restaurant in Chelsea. Thinking that she'd already been humiliated enough, curious about what he wanted, and honestly wanting to see him again, she donned her GUCCI shades and a thin, beige DKNY trench over her summer tank and shorts, and took a taxi to the location he'd told her to meet him.

Entering the diner, Blair soon spotted Chuck Bass lounging in a corner table, looking cooly aloof with his aviator shades, his $500 haircut, and designer sport shirt opened to show an ample bit of his chest with its growth of slightly curly chest hair that made him look at least five years older than she knew he was. He sorta looked like a 70s giggalo, so she almost laughed, but also somehow really hot. Something she didn't even want to admit to herself, at least at first.

Sliding into a seat perpendicular to Chuck, Blair tried to act aloof and nonchalant as she glanced his way and perused a menu. "The Empire Diner...interesting choice of venue...Chuck. Not where I would have guessed you'd want to meet." she mused.

"Hm, well...I was pondering making an investment in this area...and I got a little thirsty...so I stopped here...and invited you to meet me here..." he drawled lazily, taking a sip from his glass of scotch in front of him.

"Investment? What type of investment? You're not going to buy the diner are you?" she inquired, half teasing, as she ordered a drink and watched Chuck sip his. The lazy, sensuous way he held the glass to his full lips and drank and ate, was enough to distract Blair with all sorts of thoughts as she remembered all of the naughty things that mouth had done to her in the past. It was enough to make her body clench in response.

"The Empire Diner? Ha ha...no...I was thinking about something bigger...for the future. Ever heard of the Hi-Line?" he replied with a deep chuckle, his voice smooth as ever.

"Yeah...do you mean that dirty old concrete railroad track? Why are you buying that? To tear it down?" she asked, becoming more disgusted than turned on at the thought of the dirty old Hi-Line, which to her was just a city eyesore.

"Not quite. I don't know if you've heard the ideas some people have for it. A garden in the sky. Imagine walking along the Hi-Line that was covered in trees like Central Park but fifty to a hundred feet off the ground. It would be like a garden in the sky...and if I invest now, once its finished, it could be my own Garden of Eden...where I could be Adam and you could be Eve..." he mused, excitedly seductive. The fact that he was imagining the two of them walking naked through his imaginary 'Garden In The Sky' written clearly across his face.

Blair too began to imagine it...or at leastwise imagining tearing off Chuck's open shirt and pants and jumping him right there in the diner...surprising everyone...but then thought better of it and reined herself in, though barely. Clearing her throat she murmured aloud, "Ahem...yeah that would be fun...for you. But for myself...I'd rather keep things more private...if you know what I mean. A lady never kisses and tells."

"Ha ha...and you're no Lady in the end, are you Blair Waldorf? Or are you?" he mused enticing, fishing for information in his sly seductive manner glancing at her with eyes filled with dark, seductive bemusement.

"I'll always be a lady, Chuck! But in the way you're thinking...technically...no." she sighed nonchalantly.

"So the...bridal gown...and the baby carriage..." he drawled, inquiringly.

"No, I'm not engaged to Marcus...I'm not having his baby...it was all just a glorious misunderstanding on my part. Yet again..." she sighed, twirling the straw in her drink and reluctantly grabbing one of the french fries off of the plateful Chuck had in front of him.

"Really? Well it certainly made for an interesting scene when I broke the news to Nate the other day. I was giving him a ride in my Jag when I broke the news I had read about you on Gossip Girl, to him. It was hilarious to watch his expression...ha ha ha...until I thought that he might shit his pants and I'd have to make him pay to have my car detailed again..." Chuck mused with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"CHUUUCK! You told Nate I was getting married and having a baby? Oh you basstard!" she fumed, tempted to throw one of the fries at Chuck herself for doing that.

"Ha ha...you're so funny when you're angry Blair..." he mused, then went on. "Hey...I just wanted to find out if he knew anything more. And I wanted to see his reaction to the idea that he lost you to somebody else...and that you were even knocked up. It was hilarious! Though I must admit...after my usual round of questions, he didn't know much more than I did. In fact even less." he chortled.

"Chuck, quit being an ass. I know Nate isn't the brightest bulb out there but you don't have to insult him about it. Anyway what did he say afterwards...at the idea that I was pregnant...and getting married? Specifics?" she asked, inquiringly nonchalant.

"Erm...he just got this weird expression on his face...then asked me for a light and attempted to smoke a joint in my car. I think he was both shocked and depressed at first...then he looked sorta relieved ...like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders or something. It was sort of surprising." he replied.

"_Relieved? _He was _relieved _I was supposedly marrying someone else? Well...that's nice to know." she sarcastically replied, before changing her tone while going on. "So anyway...how did you feel at the idea that I was marrying Lord Marcus...and having his baby?"

"I...didn't like it. I thought yeah its your life but you were making a mistake...and I wished I could have been there to punch the shit out of that pompous Little Lord Fauntleroy..." he replied, slyly fuming even then.

"You're jealous? Hm...very interesting..." she mused slyly herself. "Well let's just say Marcus was no Little Lord Fauntleroy. In fact he reminded me much like you yourself, Chuck Bass...but it wasn't until I thought that I had fallen for him and thought that I was...never mind...but anyway I jumped to conclusions about our relationship, bought the wedding gown because it was a Valentino...and a Silver Cross pram because it was awesome...and then I learned that Marcus and his cousin had this 'connection' to each other...so I left as soon as I could. I didn't want any part in a Wuthering Heights style love triangle...because you know what happened to them at the end."

"Ah yes...death and destruction. Quite the ending. So Marcus was in love with his cousin...and you came back to New York. So was the baby rumor..." he asked.

"False...yes...or at least I think so. Soon after I came back home, I was a klutz and slipped in the shower...then my period started. So I didn't think I was pregnant after all. But then, it was kinda...heavy I guess...so I went to the doctor...and now they're not one hundred percent certain...but I might have been." she sighed.

"You might have been knocked up by that Lord Marcus?" Chuck asked, his voice having a slight edge to it.

"No...it was never Marcus...because e never slept together. His cousin no doubt being the reason why. If I was pregnant, Chuck, the father would have been either Nate, who I only slept with two or three times...or you! Think about it..." she replied staring at him in the eye.

Pondering on that thought, Chuck tried to remember all of the times he and Blair had done it over the past few months, inwardly gloating that he couldn't remember the exact number...deducing that most likely he'd knocked up Blair Waldorf behind Nate Archibald's back. The idea filled him with inborn male pride for a few seconds, such that he puffed up his chest slightly...until he realized the implications of what that really meant. That he would've technically been a father...and his life would never be the same. Both of their lives. That let the wind out of his sails a bit, as he breathed out an inhaled breath and took a gulp of his drink, nearly choking himself.

"If I had been...you know...I don't know what I would have done. Especially after the Marcus option fell through. Now I'm just so humiliated over the whole thing. My mother doesn't know what to do with the wedding gown, the carriage, or me..." Blair sighed disappointedly, sliding down in her seat in dejection.

Taking both of her dainty feet in his hands, Chuck drew them under the table, until they were on either sides of his hips. Then he began massaging them, drawing off her Jimmy Choo flip flops as he worked his way up her legs and said "Well I know what to do with you...I know where you belong. You belong..on my lap...these creamy legs wrapped around my waist...my lips on your neck...and your cunny on my cock...you know you want it..." he sensuously growled, painting erotic pictures in her mind with his actions.

"Chuck...I..." she mewed, reluctant to resist as she felt herself being drawn to him, being pulled onto his lap where indeed she felt he already had a hard-on under those white slacks with little anchors on them. They made out for a few seconds, their lips crashing into each other as his hands soon working her trench coat off slightly and her hands working their way under his open summer shirt to rub against his chest, kissing and caressing like the two kids they still were, until a waitress interrupted them to ask if they needed anything. Embarrassed at being caught making out with Chuck Bass in such a public place, Blair quickly slid off of his lap and tried to straighten up her appearance, while Chuck just took it all in stride, running his fingers through his product filled hair and even seemingly flirting with the waitress, until she left their table.

"Flirting with the waitress? Smooth move, Chuck!" Blair sarcastically replied.

"What? It's all part of the game to getting great service." he teased, before turning slightly more serious. "Ah...lets get out of here. My car's parked around the corner." he added, grabbing her hand as they left their table, paid the bill, then left the diner to find Chuck's car parked around the corner as he'd said.

They slid out into traffic then made their way across the city until they caught the expressways that would take them out of the city. They headed towards the Hamptons to find peace and relaxation at the Bass family summer home, however along the way the two of them became so turned on they just had to stop...and before they knew it...they were pulled off to the side of the road, pulling off each other's clothes, and having sex in the front passenger seat of Chuck's Jaguar, at one point in a position where Blair felt she was nearly falling out the door! Still though, every time afterwards the scent of peonies, roses, new mown hay, and Chuck Bass's particular musk, would always be a turn on for Blair and remind her of that summer.

"I can't believe we did that! Sex in your Jaguar like a pair of common teenagers? Really!" Blair haughtily huffed, trying to slip back into her camisole and shorts.

"Well aren't we that? Ha ha! And I know you had fun...attacking me like a jaguar! Rowr! Hmm...I think you ruined my shirt...three buttons are missing! And you ruined my pants..." he mused.

"Sorry about the buttons...but your pants...that wasn't me! I couldn't have ruined them in that way, big boy, that was all you!" she laughed, noticing the wet spot on his slacks.

"True...though you're paying the dry cleaning bill." he joked, half seriously, as they drove on to the house. Once there, they dealt with their clothing issues by discarding them and jumping in the pool for a naked swim. Once in, they both got to playing with each other, swimming naked in the pool, playing Marco Polo, Catch a Bass, until they caught each other in an embrace which led to making out, making love, having sex, then falling asleep on the poolside loungers as they lay out to dry off and work on their tans.

The two of them then spent the better part of the next week or two doing just that. Hanging out, playing in the pool, playing house, going out to local clubs, boating, skiing, and just having a good time. Surprisingly to Blair, despite a fair amount of teasing and Chuck's usual dirty humor, he was actually quite the gentleman and treated her well. Opening doors, displaying impeccable manners in public, and actually being nearly everything she'd want in a boyfriend. She was so glad that she had made that wrong call so many months ago, which perhaps had led to the right boy after all.

Considering the idea of him as her official boyfriend, as usual, Blair then of course began to fantasize what their future could hold together, imagining Chuck going to Yale with her, living in a townhouse, having careers, children, the whole nine yards and then some. In many ways Chuck seemed to fit into that idea even better than Nate because he 'got' some of the darker, sneakier aspects of her personality that Nate always seemed oblivious too. Thus, Blair of course began to wonder if that diamond ring Chuck Bass was still rumored to possess would soon find its way onto her finger again. To her, she felt it was only a matter of time, so thus she began to prompt a way to make it happen.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Late one morning, Blair was laying in bed with Chuck, both extremely lazy after eating breakfast in bed...which they'd worked up an appetite for hours earlier messing around with each other. Moments like this though, laying in the large bed, being lazy with Chuck, the sun streaming through the windows to reflect off of their bare bodies, were moments that Blair wished could go on forever. She had a couples massage scheduled in half an hour...but whatever Chuck was doing to her right then was nearly as good. Sighing, she turned her face toward her partner as he lazily ran a hand down her back, from her neck to the curve of her shoulders, the dip of her lower back, and the curve of her buttocks, as she lay on her stomach.

"Mm...that feels good...so are you ready to play again...Chuck?" she purred lazily.

"Perrhaps...but is play the operative word though?" he growled, breathily.

"No...I know you Chuck...you just wanna...fuck...hmm?" she mused, glancing toward him as he seemed distracted by her body.

"Yeah...rhymes with my name, huh?" he mused, teasing his fingers along the orifices of her backside, until she squirmed slightly.

"Chuck no...that feels...weird..." she moaned, batting his hand away.

"Still? Ah...you'll get used to it...more time you spend with me...you know you have a lovely...ass..." he drawled, while rubbing it, then leaning down to plant a quick kiss to one cheek.

"Thanks for letting me know. Though are you sure it isn't covered in cellulite like my mother? After eating that breakfast, I probably look like a cow..." she sighed.

"No you're like a peach...ripe for the picking..." he mused, adding "I just have to watch out for the farts." teasingly blowing a raspberry against her cheek.

"Chuuuck! You're gross!" she laughed as she turned around so that her bottom faced away from him, as she added "Anyway, lets do something else...Tell me a bedtime story..."

"A bedtime story?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah like the other night...remember?" she mewed laying on her back mostly prone.

"Tybalt's seduction of Rapunzel? If I can remember...I...was a little drunk when I made that'un up to...get some." he chuckled sheepishly.

"Yeah I know...but I want to do it again...rather than the other..." she suggested.

"Other? Oh you mean headmaster and the naughty schoolgirl? Or headmistress and the naughty schoolboy? But those are fun! Giving you the punishment you deserved for being a bad girl in school, or you giving me the punishment I deserved for being a bad boy! Why if you'd been my headmistress...I would've went to her office everyday..." he deviously teased.

"Oh Chuck...you and your spank fantasies!" she chided.

"I don't think I'm the only one that likes it. I can...tell...and my fingers are always wet after I...spank...you..." he teased seductively.

"Shut up Chuck...maybe later. Anyway story time!" she anxiously mused as she waited for him to begin.

"If you insist...'Mm...it was a dark and stormy night...and...Tybalt was searching for the place the dragon had hid the treasure...he needed to find it to help rescue his true love...Rupenzel...who was so...hot!" Chuck growled, his voice deep and seductive, as he traced his fingers along her collarbone and neck, his body curled up dangerously close to her own.

"Mm...yes...go on..." Blair moaned.

"Thinking of her body...eh...beauty...old Tyb was already hard...but he had to soldier on...climbing from plains...to valleys...to the infamous twin peaks..." he drawled, slowly trailing his fingers across her upper chest, to the cleft between her breasts, then her breasts themselves. "They might not have been very large, but like...er...twin fawns among the lilies...they were...enough...mm..." he mused, laying a kiss to the side of her breast nearest him, while tracing the other.

"Hm...fawns among the lilies?...Are you quoting the Song of Soloman, Chuck? I never knew you'd ever read any of the Bible?" Blair asked slightly perplexed.

"Mm...ha ha...only the sexy parts...and that Song book is great inspiration when I can't think of anything else." he chuckled, toying with her a bit more.

"Ha ha...yeah I bet...Mm...continue on, Chuck...please. Story, then..." she moaned impatiently.

"Yes...well ol' Tyb climbed those peaks to the very top, taking the scenic route of going around...and around...and around..." he mused as he slowly circled her breast with his finger, "Until he got to the cherry on top...which he...plucked off...and ate..." he sensuously whispered, as he tweaked her nipple, then leaned down to gently bite it, and suck on it. Sensuous torture that caused Blair to moan deliciously.

After treating both of her breasts in a similar manner, Chuck trailed his fingers further down Blair's body as he continued his story. "After climbing mountains...all day...Tybalt rode his horse across another smooth plain..." he said as he ran his hands across her abdomen "Stopping briefly at a pool..." he continued, dipping a finger into her navel "Before continuing on...over a hill..." he said, running a hand over her stomach "To a canyon below...that was tightly guarded by two columns...that needed gentle persuasion...to be pushed apart..." he sensuously purred, messaging her legs and gently pushing them apart, to run his hand along the inside of her thighs.

"Finally...he found the dragon's cave...tight...wet...and hot...but he had to feel for the latch to let him in...because he knew the dragon's cave needed just the right touch..." he growled, his voice thick and sensuous as he ran a finger tip along the slit of the mound between her legs, teasing her relentlessly. "To open...and enter...inside..." he growled in a moan, as his finger slipped inside with a gasp and a hiss. "To explore..." he added, moving his finger as she began to moan and her body began to move with his finger. A slow climb, as her body tightened around his finger, as he thrust in and out, causing her moan aloud when he pressed his thumb along her most sensitive part.

Riding his finger and the movement of his hand, Blair barely noticed when Chuck continued his story, his voice especially rough. "Then...after searching, Tybalt knew he couldn't search the cave alone...so he added his trusty steed along..." he growled and coaxed, pressing his thumb even more firmly against her cleft, until her body was able to accommodate a second finger...and she began riding his hand in earnest, as he murdered mumbled words of praise and encouragement and perhaps love.

He practically made her come then...but just before, removed his fingers suddenly and mumbled more to his story... "Once he had the cave opened, Tybalt realized the dragon had set fire to the cave...the flames...licking at their backs as they rode on..." he said as he simulated the licking flames with his own wicked tongue at her crotch, licking her to ecstasy.

"Oh yes..." Blair moaned, Chuck Bass was indeed the best storyteller ever! She would take his sensuous bedtime stories any time!

When finished with his oral fixation, Chuck then slid up so that his body covered Blair's, positioning himself in the valley between her thighs, as he then then thrust his way home into the deepest part of her body, causing her to softly gasp. Wrapping her legs around his waist and digging her heels into his ass, Blair held on and countered back, swiveling her hips in just the right positions so as to get the most pleasure. Raw and enjoyable as ever, it was lovemaking, it was sex, it was mating...all in the middle of the big bed. Oh yes indeed, Chuck Bass was the best storyteller ever, because he used his whole body when he did.

Later on, afterwards, they lay in a tangled heap with Chuck curled behind her presumably resting, as Blair took one of his large, well kept hands and began to nonchalantly study it in the waning light as she sighed, inquiringly, yet content.

"Hmm...Chuck...do you ever think about the future? Like what you're gonna do this Fall when I start, Yale?" she posed.

"Mm...maybe..." he mumbled against her hair.

"Maybe? You should _know _Chuck. Your future should be a definite answer, not just maybe." she chided.

"Oh really?" he replied skeptically. "Hm...my parents might have some plans for me, but I dunno..." he mumbled in reply, his voice trailing off in the end.

"Really? What type of plans? They can't be as good as mine. Parental plans rarely are. Do you want to hear them?" she posed excitedly.

"Hm...I'd thought you would say that. All right, darling, go on..." he mused sleepily.

"Well...I was thinking that we could...BOTH go to Yale! Then we could lease a townhouse in New Haven and not have to worry about living in those icky dorms with the terrible lighting. Then we could decorate it like we want...in Williamsburg blue...no Light Lavender with white wainscoting, travertine tiles and counter tops of imported Italian marble, and of course a Sub Zero refrigerator in the kitchen. A sunken jacuzzi tub and large shower, big enough for two, his and her walk-in closets in the Master bedroom suite. And beautiful living and dining rooms large enough but not too large for the parties we'd be sure to throw. And of course there's the beautiful Yale campus with all of the choices of career paths...so I don't know if I should choose Law and you should choose Medicine...or vice versa...or maybe you'd like finance and real estate investments like your father. I guess we still have time to lock into something permanently later on." she sighed contentedly, snuggling into Chuck's embrace.

"Mm...it sounds like you have it all figured out, huh? Inserting me into your old dreams with Nate Archibald? Nice one Blair..." he teased, slightly sarcastic.

"Did I just do that? I wasn't aware. I guess I'd been dreaming of and planning for Yale for so long...those desires have become old habit for me. I'm sorry...if you don't want to become a doctor or a financier...you can choose whatever major you want to be, Chuck...I won't mind. Just as long as it isn't something too crazy...cause you know how I feel about my 'brother' Aaron Rose...and his hippy lifestyle." she replied sheepishly, becoming her usual slightly snobby self in the end.

"Ha ha...indeed...I'll see what I can do." he chuckled deeply as he yawned again and lazily added "And I'll have to remember your home decorating ideas too...coz maybe someday in the future..." he mumbled as he began to fall back to sleep.

"Hm...what did you say, Chuck?" she asked, but was greeted by Chuck's snore, a true indication that he'd fallen back to sleep again. Ah yes, he was quite the boy. Interestingly handsome in a slightly unique way...but so lazy sometimes! Perhaps though considering how they'd just had sex, it shouldn't have been a surprise.

xoxoxo

The next day Bart and Misty Bass came around for a weekend at their summer house and weren't very pleased to find their son Chuck ensconced in their master suite bedroom, possibly with someone else. For them, it was the last straw in putting up with their son's laziness and self indulgence. It was high time they enacted their plan in motion.

Chuck and Blair meanwhile collected all of their clothes and other things from the past two weeks and left the Hamptons house in a rush and headed back into the city, where they tried to lay low as Blair began to plan and pack for Yale University, hoping that Chuck would be able to attend as well. He was planning on helping her by driving her to the school in his car, while most of her things were delivered in a moving truck. She began to research real estate in New Haven and hoped to procure something before the Fall term began, even though as far as her parents knew, she was staying in one of the campus's most prestigious residence halls.

And speaking of her parents, Blair couldn't wait to leave because for some reason they'd again become annoying. She'd still been trying to keep her relationship with Chuck Bass, such as it was, a secret since it'd be so hard to explain it to them, yet one morning she was nearly discovered. Chuck had sneaked over and spent the night, and was now in her bathroom donning his clothes once more and waiting until Cyrus left for work and Eleanor left for her salon appointment at the day spa, while Blair was hanging out with him, wearing her silk summer pajamas. Suddenly there was an angry knock on the bathroom door, as they suddenly heard Cyrus bellow.

"Is anyone in there? I need to use the bathroom?"

"Yeah..though why don't you use your own?" Blair replied.

"Can't. Your mother locked herself in there again...and I have to take a shower because I have a case in two hours...so I need to use the bathroom..." Cyrus bellowed.

"Speaking of showers...I'm taking one myself!" Blair replied, grabbing the hand held shower head and pulling it towards herself to nonchalantly squirt under her pajama shorts, as Chuck sat on the edge of the tub chuckling, his shirt still open, showing off his chest, simply because he hadn't finished buttoning it yet.

"You are?" Cyrus skeptically asked.

"Yes...and I'll be busy a while yet...so why don't you just leave me alone...and use Aaron and Tyler's bathroom instead?" Blair haughtily replied, stepping past Chuck and into the bathtub shower stall, nonchalantly stripping off her damp pajamas.

"Blair! You don't have that boy, Nate Archibald in there with you, do you? Because if I catch you..." he threatened.

"No... _Nate Archibald's _not in here, Cy..." Blair replied in a sing-song voice as Chuck nearly burst out laughing, so that she had to cover his mouth with her hand. "but then again, who are you to try to tell me what to do?"

"Blair...I AM your stepfather and..." Cyrus rambled on outside the bathroom as Blair sighed and tried to ignore him, whispering to Chuck "Parents...what can we do with them sometimes? Anyway...I have the perfect way to ignore him...come on Bass, shower time!" Blair mused, pulling Chuck into the shower with her by his shirt collar, before stripping him of it and the rest of his clothes to make love under the shower spray, as Cyrus ranted on outside the bathroom door.

xoxoxo

Not long afterwards, it was moving day for Blair at least. She still hadn't been fully able to convince Chuck to enroll in Yale, but she hoped that she'd be able to pull a few strings and get him a spot, no matter what alumni she'd have to flirt with, or what member of the current Skull and Bones society members she'd have to bribe or dig up dirt on (whichever came first), she'd get Chuck a place on Yale's freshman roster no matter what...granted he wanted it. _ 'And being MY boyfriend, why wouldn't he?' _Blair cockily pondered to herself as she sorted out her things to take.

It had been too bad too that she hadn't been able to also convince her parents, or Chuck, to help her get an off campus house or condo to live in, rather than the typical freshman resistance halls...but unfortunately it didn't quite work out that way. Yale didn't have any formal Greek council (thus no formal sororities or fraternities), however there were unofficial groups of like-minded young women like herself, which had their own housing amenities, if she could stand living with a half dozen other girls at the same time. And of course, there was the option of Chuck...if she could work something out with his enrollment.

Thinking on that, she had just nearly finished packing, when one of the household servants paged her over her phone that 'Mister Charles Bass and a friend were waiting downstairs for her...' to which she replied to send them upstairs. A minute later, there was a knock at her door, which Blair opened to find Chuck standing there looking uniquely dapper in a striped suit, with the top part of the jacket seemingly cut like a bolero jacket, and the bottom half a series of wide stripes. He had the shirt underneath partially unbuttoned so that she could see a bit of his chest hair, which she'd begun to find more strangely intriguing than sleazy as of late, and he'd gotten a recent hair cut, which also made him look especially delicious. To add to his unique look was his pet monkey, Sweetie, also dressed in a nearly matching striped bolero jacket. Reaching inside of his shirt to scratch his chest, Chuck let his hand pause at the buttons on his jacket, which combined with everything else, made him look like an erstwhile Napoleon Bonaparte, all he was missing was the hat!

"Chuck, you're here! And you brought Sweetie...and you match." Blair mused, glancing between the boy and his monkey.

"Oh of course...Sweetie just got out of her extended stay at the veterinarian spa, and just wanted to come along to see our girl off.." Chuck mused, holding his arm out so that his pet climbed down the length of it and dropped to the floor, only to climb up onto the cafe table in Blair's bedroom and nibble on what remained of her brunch. "And we're matching...because I had a photoshoot to do for this clothing campaign for European GQ or some such nonsense...and I brought Sweetie along for the fun!"

"Really? And here I'd thought you two were auditioning for a revival of The Pirates Of Penzance or something..." Blair nonchalantly teased.

"Ha ha ha...you would think! Not quite...though these clothes are pretty sharp, don't you think?" he mused cockily strutting around.

"Yes indeed. Even with the crazy patterns, you are still one hot piece of Bass, if I do say so myself!" she mused, flirtatiously glancing his way, noticing that he did indeed cut a fine figure in his suit of clothes.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself, Blair.." he mused, glancing at himself in a mirror, then at Blair with a smirk, before going on. "..Mm...flattery will get you everywhere, and speaking of that, are you ready to go? My jag's downstairs double parked...and if I didn't tip your doorman enough...it could very well be gone by the time we get down there. Or the young hooligans I noticed by the front door might have done something to it...and if they did, I swear I'll..." Chuck mused, as his emotions suddenly turned a little angry, as he glanced out of her window in an attempt to see his car.

"Young hooligans? What are you talking about?" she sighed as she looked out the window and saw the boys he had meant. "Chuck, that's just Tyler and his friends. They're a little skuzzy but I don't think they'll do anything to your car. We're in the Upper East Side for fuck sake, not Brooklyn or the Bronx or whatever, so I don't think _they're _gonna low jack your car." Blair sighed, rolling her eyes, hoping what she'd just told Chuck was true.

"Well...they better not...or else..." Chuck mused snidely, the beginnings of a takedown plot forming behind his eyes as Blair glanced his way.

"Ha ha I love how you think, Chuck Bass...but you better not be plotting anything too severe against my brother...because our father, Harold, is a lawyer, and so is Cyrus, come to think of it. So only if necessary..." she gently chided, expecting Chuck to only half listen, which he did. "All right Mr Badass Bass...I'm ready to go. I'll just let my servants collect the rest and send it to me." she haughtily sighed, as she collected her Fendi handbag and headed toward the door, drawing Chuck behind her, Sweetie perched on his shoulder as they left the room, then the Waldorf penthouse. They found the jaguar parked at the curb in the same condition he'd left it in, yet Chuck trusted few people when it came to contact with his car, so he still mentally calculated a plan to get back at Tyler Waldorf-Rose someday for touching his car. It would just have to be a surprise, the time and date, to be determined.

xoxoxo

They left Blair's building, but instead of leaving the city right away, they stopped at the SoHo Diamond Hotel, where on the second floor club there was a party going on. No one who visited the building would expect that right above a swank restaurant where businessmen and women wined and dined their clients to spin business deals, or just themselves for an after work cocktail hour to the sound of light conversation and a harpist, was a party of about fifty teenagers and young adults partying in a night club type atmosphere.

Like anything else in the city that never sleeps, the fact that these young people who'd just arrived back from summers spent traveling the world, or at summer camp in the Berkshires or Adirondacks, or even just in the Hamptons, were partying like it was midnight at four o'clock in the afternoon shouldn't have been a surprise, although to their parents, some of whom were in the restaurant casually, naively dining downstairs, it should have been.

Blair entered the party just after Chuck, who held the door open for her, and was soon surrounded by the dark, pulsating beat of another New York party situation where nearly everyone from their grade was there. Apparently, Chuck and a few of his friends had decided to throw a Going Away/Back To School bash as a parting ceremony of sorts. As with everything, the party had just started, yet it had already started to get out of hand a little, as evidenced by one group dancing on tables, and others trying to co-op the bar from the bar tender, or mess with the DJ and/or other people at the party. Still though there was enough of a semblance of order that Blair felt comfortable enough to split away from Chuck and talk to some other girls she knew, while Chuck found his old friends and cohorts as they then began to formulate a plan to get back at Tyler Waldorf-Rose and his friends for possibly messing with his Jaguar. As he knew with many things, a little intimidation would definitely go a long way.

After chatting with Kati and Is and Raine Hoffstedter and a few others, mostly bragging about how she was now going off to Yale and leaving everyone back in New York, then asking where everyone else was going or going to do once September came, so thus tales of travel and plans for further matriculation at Sarah Lawrence or Columbia or Harvard, Brown, and so on were discussed, Blair left her girl friends to go find Chuck. She found him all right, leaning against the bar with a dry martini in one hand and Sweetie scampering along it, begging for peanuts from the bar tender and Chuck's old friends. Slyly she approached him and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek as he slid a hand around her waist, resting in the end on her ass.

"Hmm...nice party, Chuck Bass...did you throw it just for me?" she mused, leaning against his body slightly.

"Mm...yes...but I also decided to let everyone else in on the fun. I hope you don't mind..." he replied, his voice deep and slick.

"No...and I love it! It's just that...we need to get going soon if we want to make it to the Yale campus before dark...or at least before many other people do." she purred encouragingly.

"All right...but give me a moment to finish up first..." he replied.

"Finish? What are you plotting now? You and your nefarious deeds..." she mused, teasingly reprimanding him, though curious to what he might be up to.

"As the saying goes, the plans of mice and men...nonetheless there's something we should do before we leave..." mused, distracting her as he pulled her onto the dancefloor and they blended in with the other people dancing to the pulsating beat. Though for them, dancing didn't consist of fancy steps learned in ballroom dancing lessons for cotillion, even though both were skilled enough to be able to waltz and foxtrot with the best of them, but instead, of Chuck kissing her neck and rubbing up against Blair's rear until he got a hard-on, while simultaneously trying to slip his fingers under her skirt to see if he'd made her wet.

He'd nearly succeeded on both accounts with Blair nearly letting him finger her in public, but then the DJ switched the music up, while Kati fell off the bar, nearly breaking her leg, causing the mood to shift and Chuck and Blair to decide to leave the party then for New Haven and the Yale campus. Bidding her friends and acquaintances farewell, Blair turned around to take one last look at the party that was still going on, realizing that life would never be exactly the same again, as she then turned back to pass through the door and take Chuck's hand, as they left the party.

xoxoxo

They drove on, passing time listening to the radio, chatting, and mentally plotting...Blair how she could get Chuck into Yale; Chuck, how he could scare Blair's brother Tyler and his friends into not messing with his car...until they reached New Haven, Connecticut...or nearly there. On the way, they pulled into a rest area to eat...and inadvertently have a quickie after Chuck took Blair grabbing his hand as he down-shifted his car as a sign that she'd wanted to have sex. Chuck's libido was no surprise to Blair as she willingly went along with his suggestion of doing it in his car again, for old time sake.

Afterwards, Blair languished in the car, deliciously sated from doing the five minute bucket seat tango with Chuck, as she pulled out one of her Gaulousies, lit it, and offered on to Chuck, as she took a drag. Chuck took the cigarette between his fingers, put it to his mouth and lit it, as he walked around the side of his car, seemingly readjusting his pants.

"So..." he mumbled between between his lips.

"Mm...not bad...I just hope we don't look a mess when we step onto the Yale Campus...Or at least _I _don't want to look like a mess, so that anyone would guess what I'd been up to in the front seat of your car, with YOU!" she replied, trying to straighten her blouse, skirt, and stockings before donning her cardigan.

"Oh you don't wanna let the cat outta the bag about us yet? Or The Bass out of the bag? It seems like he still wants to come out and plaaay..." Chuck teased, his hand still down the front of his pants, though sticking his thumb through his fly, pretending it was his dick, as he waved it at Blair.

"What the...ew...put that away before someone sees...Wait...its your thumb? Ha ha very funny...you're so juvenile!" she gasped, then sighed, sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Whaa...Ha ha ha...made you look!" he laughed.

"You're still so juvenile, Chuck Bass...almost as bad as Aaron and Tyler...I don't know why I put up with you." she chided, continuing in her sarcastic mood.

"You know why." he replied, eying her. Then went on "I'm not that bad...anyway I have to go take a piss..."

"Well yeah, but that's not the only thing I like about you...I...Aah...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING CHUCK?" Blair gasped, as she saw Chuck standing beside his car with his pants open, opening the cover to his gas tank, and seemingly start to 'fill 'er up.

"I told you I had to take a piss..." Chuck mused as he stood there relieving himself. One hand holding the flap inside the gas tank open, the other hand cradling his own slightly turgid flesh, as he took his piss.

"YEAH...BUT NOT INTO THE GAS TANK OF YOUR CAR? WON'T THAT RUIN IT?" Blair scolded him, still shocked by what she was witnessing.

"Well...it isn't as bad as water. Some Mercedes take urea which is found in urine...and since I was running low on gas...I thought every little bit would help..." he drawled teasingly, adding "And after being with you...I certainly had to go...and I'm sure you do too. So..." he offered.

"Ugh! For a rich kid, you are so cheap sometimes! You know gasoline is only a dollar seventy-five per gallon right now! It's not like it was post 9/11, when some idiots pushed the gas prices up to nearly four or five dollars a gallon because they feared it was the apocalypse or whatever! Anyway, I am not urinating into your car, Chuck Bass! That is so disgusting! Plus...I don't even know how I would...being _female!"_ she retorted angrily, becoming more pissed off than anything.

"Oh yeah...though we could get creative. Maybe if you turn around..." he mused, finishing up.

"No, Chuck! No! I won't talk about it anymore!" she haughtily replied, dismissively trying to ignore him.

"So you say..." he mused, still finding Blair's indignation over the whole thing, hilarious indeed!

xoxoxo

They eventually arrived at the Yale campus, but in the end it wasn't with as much fanfare as Blair would have liked. There were a few people already, but not the multitudes she'd expected would be there on the very first day students could move in on campus. Still though, one advantage came in the fact that she beat her roommate into the room, and with it being a double deluxe suite, either girl could fit at least a double bed on her side, so that's what Blair had done. She'd had a brand new brass bed, a custom spring mattress, two down feather pillows, linens from Pratesi, and draperies and other treatments from a designer Eleanor Waldorf was friends with. All in all, it was a beautiful room...at least on Blair's side.

"Hm...nice bedroom...at least on your side..." Chuck mused as he stood in the center of the room and turned around to admire it all.

"Thank you Chuck, though it's all my mother's designer. Still...now I wish I would have opted for a deluxe single, though they were supposedly out at the time I asked, so now I'll probably get stuck with a girl who decorates her side from Pottery Barn." Blair sighed as she sat onto a chair.

"Ha ha ha...and why do you think that?" he chuckled.

"Because...just look at her side. Empty...except for the boxes from Pottery Barn that are piled up over there, beside her skinny little bed. My designers must have done that, though I'm just glad they didn't mistake any of her things for mine." she haughtily declared.

"Ha ha ha...yes. Hm...is this your bed...a double?" Chuck mused as he sat on the edge of it.

"Yes. Unfortunately I couldn't fit a queen sized bed on my side and expect all of my furniture and other things to fit as well." she sighed slightly melancholy.

"Perhaps...though this bed will do nicely. Springy enough for...fun...and just long enough to stretch out for a snooze afterwards." Chuck seductively mused, bouncing it slightly with his body before rolling over to lay back, stretching full length on the bed.

"Well I am glad it fits you too Chuck...though take your shoes off. Even Italian leather could soil my duvet." she chided, mock threateningly.

"Yes...mother." he laughed, kicking off his shoes to expose his now bare feet.

"Chuck...are you going to take a nap now? I wanted to go do something...but you seem sort of over dressed in that suit of your's." she sighed.

"Mm...I can think of something we could do that wouldn't take any clothes at all...though I might need to rest first to regain my strength..." he mused, removing his jacket, then laying back down, his shirt underneath amply unbuttoned.

"Chuuuck...not now...maybe later. Anyway...I'm going to freshen up a bit...though its too bad you don't have a change of clothes along, surprisingly." she moaned as she picked out a few things from her drawers and closets and headed to the bathroom.

Chuck decided then that he'd surprise her, as he walked to the campus book store and purchased a Ralph Lauren short sleeved polo with a Yale crest on it, pressed linen shorts, and a pair of Bass Sunjin flip flops, which he donned immediately as soon as he arrived back in Blair's room.

When Blair stepped back into the room wearing a Ralph Lauren Polo tennis dress that was coincidentally similar to Chuck's new shirt, albeit sans Yale crest, she was pleasantly surprised, as he chuckled "Ha ha...I guess great minds think alike...hmm...?"

"Indeed...and I think you look very smart in your Yale gear. Like a regular Yale man. Its lovely you did this just for me...though I'd wish you'd consider your future too...and how it _could _be spent here, with me..." she mused walking over to him and coyly running her hand across his chest.

"Yesss...though I still...have a few other irons in the fire that I want to deal with first...before I decide..." he admitted jovially, yet slightly seductively. "First though...let's explore the campus together...at least for a meal...then we can head back to your place or mine."

"Your's? What? Did you get a place on campus? Are you attending Yale too?" she asked excitedly.

"Not quite darling...just a private suite at the New Haven Hotel. Not quite the Tribeca Star or the Plaza...but it was definitely grand for New Haven and would guarantee complete privacy and room service." he admitted, seductively rubbing the small of her back just the way she liked.

"Mm...yes...that does sound nice..." she replied as she looked up into his seemingly blue eyes which radiated a look that wavered between seduction and love.

The two of them then explored the campus, checked out the bookstore, library, green spaces, tennis courts where they lobbed a ball back and forth a moment, and other walkways and streets and buildings. Blair of course began to daydream about Chuck attending Yale too and how this bucolic evening could be every day, walking hand in hand to class like this, though even dressed in a university issue polo like he was, he still held a bit of a character about him, like someone transported from a Charles Dickens novel, so despite being THE IVY to Blair herself, would Chuck really settle for just Yale, or would he insist on going to perhaps Oxford instead? Decisions indeed!

After their grand tour of the campus, Chuck and Blair went to an upscale restaurant, then to Chuck's hotel suite, where they shared a shower, then made sweet love all over the room's king sized bed. Afterwards they ordered room service and had the TV on while they plotted their next activities for the day and Blair tried to convince Chuck to stay and enroll, but he chuckled and said he had other plans for the immediate future, although he'd think about it.

xoxoxo

As Blair tried to settle into her early days at Yale, in what was still technically Freshman Orientation, Chuck went back to New York to take care of a few things before he made any permanent decisions about his future. The things though turned out to be plans for a little fun and a little revenge. Oh it wasn't much, just a little fun.

To start off with, Chuck and some of his friends decided to throw a little party, including some of their favorite activities, such as drinking, gambling, and dealing. Even though he was with Blair more or less, Chuck still loved to keep up the appearance of being a hard-ass, man of the world, which included games meant to keep people in line. Thus when he hooked up with some guys who were having a party in Rochester, he knew where he wanted it to go.

"So...do you have the recordings? I want to get this started so that we can start placing bets..." Chuck inquired, his voice a deep lazy drawl of spoiled affluence.

"Oh yeah we got a couple of good ones. You should see 'um..." a boy laughed, clearly already a little high, as he plugged the digital video camera into the TV and started the show. The video flickered on in a dim, grayish hue as it slowly came into focus and a guy was spotted, leaning against a light pole nonchalantly. Suddenly a good looking girl came into view, walking down the sidewalk, right into the path of the boy, who approached her. They were seen chatting and it was there that the video was paused, and Chuck made a cheeky announcement.

"All right men, bets start here...How long do you think it will take for the girl to accept? And do you think she'll accept?" he proclaimed, eagerly taking bets. Soon the video was continued, showing the results of the exchange, and whether or not someone won or lost. After that video, where the girl accepted the boy's offer in less than two minutes, with the girl's name dually noted as an easy lay, there were more chatting up videos shown, as well as upskirting videos, fight videos, pranks, tricks, drug deals , and other nefarious activities caught on camera in which bets were placed and winners and losers declared.

Amongst the party, a group of younger kids invaded it, though they were a group that Chuck had wanted to invade the party. When Tyler Waldorf-Rose and his band of skate punks and taggers entered the den of iniquity that the VIP party room had become, Chuck nonchalantly sighed, but was nonplussed.

Staring at the kids, he lazily sighed. "So...I see you've come...didn't know if you would, but its good that you did...because I have a favor to ask you..."

"A favor? What do you want?" Tyler inquired, curiously.

"Well...you said you wanted to DJ at my next party...and so I have...but you owe me...so as repayment...I need my car detailed...and since I'm so busy these days with...your sister...among other things...I don't have the time...but you do. I know you admire my...car...so I just thought this on little favor would be...repayment by you..." he added.

"Drive your Jag? Yeah I'll do it! Where do you want me to go?" Tyler eagerly asked, as Chuck gave him the address with a devious smirk, handing him the keys. No sooner, did Tyler leave, than Chuck's plan went into motion. The car was parked within view of the surveillance cameras on the property, which the guys at the party made sure to record the footage of. Then once the younger boys left in the car, Chuck proceeded to call the local police force to report his vehicle as 'stolen'. Amazingly the younger boys were apprehended fairly quickly, although watching the footage of the apprehension via hacking into the police cruiser's dashboard camera was almost better than any round of playing Grand Theft Auto on Playstation.

The younger boys got into trouble, however the footage Chuck and his cohorts had collected to 'prove' the theft of his car and be a humiliating post for Gossip Girl, ended up backfiring because footage of some of their other 'activities' was included too, and instead proving it was all a cruel joke at the boys' expense. That on top of everything else proved to be the last straw for Bart Bass. In his opinion, his son needed to be taught a lesson and soon, so one day he called him to his office.

"Hello father...what do you want now? You know I have an appointment with Reggie for a game of squash at the club in an hour and I'd rather not be late." Chuck lazily drawled, lounging into one of the club chairs in his father's office.

"Well Reggie will just have to be disappointed by you today...just like I am with you, son." Bart stiffly replied.

"Disappointed? If this has anything to do with that drama with my car...I'd told them I was sorry..." Chuck mused, mockingly apologetic.

"Apologies won't clear you this time, son, especially insincere ones. That's why you will be taught a lesson in regards to your irresponsible and cavalier behavior from here on out." Bart replied.

"Lesson? What sort of lesson do you think I need to learn?" he jovially inquired.

"One that includes learning the lesson of discipline, sacrifice, and hard work. One that will turn you into a man worthy of the Bass name, like myself. Your mother and I were considering sending you to Harvard or Yale...it would have been only a matter of pulling a few strings...yet considering your most recent actions, we've decided to take a different course with you, at least at first. That is why son, we're giving you two choices." Bart declared, handing him pamphlets from two separate academies.

"West Point...or someplace called, Deep Springs Wilderness Camp?" Chuck replied, cautiously browsing the brochures himself, trying to decide if his father was serious or not. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh but I am...and so is your mother. She is in complete agreement with the decision that you need help, son, in any way you can." he admonished him. "That's why I want you to pick now...because you're leaving in ten days."

"Ten days? Doesn't give me much...time. What if I refuse to go?" he inquired, a little less cocky.

"You can...but you will then know that you'll be breaking your mother's heart...and your inheritance will be...cut off...if you do refuse. So consider that Charles, when you make your decision...your mother's heart...my esteem...the pride of the Bass family..." Bart exclaimed as he exaggerated the pride and duty aspect, until Chuck knew the choice he had to make.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chuck had made his decision, but he wanted to see Blair first and break the news to her in person, before their lives changed forever. Of the two choices, Chuck just hoped he'd chosen the right one. He pondered on this as he drove to New Haven, Connecticut and a blissfully unaware Blair Waldorf, who was ensconced at Yale, still trying to make a mark in her little world.

Blair was in her room working out how to charm the best clubs into letting her become a member, so that at least she could move out of her room in the residence hall and into something more her style, as well as picking the best classes, the best cafes and restaurants, best places to study, best places to attract other people or hang out in general. Even though she loved Yale so far, she realized soon that not having like minded people around her made the experience a bit of a bore. And she was also working on a way to get Chuck to attend Yale as well, so that her long held fantasy of attending a university, Yale University, with her boyfriend would still be a reality. Chuck Bass might not be Nate Archibald, but he was still a hot, affluent boy from the Upper East Side of New York and thus still fit into her daydream. ( Actually improved it, since in private Chuck was far sexier and far more of a tease than Nate had ever been. )

She was pondering on Chuck's assets, while in her room laying on her freshly made bed, in a pink cashmere, Juicy Couture track suit, tapping her pencil in concentration, when suddenly she heard a knock at the door. Sauntering over to it, Blair was pleasantly surprised to see the object of her thoughts to be standing in the doorway looking as hot as ever in his pressed khaki slacks and partially buttoned shirt that displayed an ample slice of his chest, a roguish smile curling across his lips as he said "Hello darling...miss me?"

"What do you think you hot piece of Bass..." she mused, quickly pulling him into the room, jumping into his arms for a kiss, which soon turned hot and heavy, such that he immediately carried her over to her bed, helped her strip, then stripped himself before slowly crawling across the bed and on top of her for the most sensuous greeting either of them had experienced in awhile.

Afterwards, Blair lay back and happily sighed, as Chuck curled up against her for a cuddle, and promptly began to fall asleep. Yes, rolling around naked on Pratesi sheets with Chuck Bass might not have been what she would have imagined college life would be like when she imagined it a year ago, but what she had right now certainly wasn't bad either. Oh yes...if they could stay cocooned in each other's arms like that forever, it would be perfect indeed. It was then in that moment that Blair really did love what she and Chuck had right then, and yes if he could live there too it'd be absolutely perfect, but more than that, she also loved the hot silly, spoiled, snoring, boy-man right beside her in bed right then...and she knew she had to tell him somehow. She was pondering on that as she soon fell asleep too, since loving with Chuck Bass was a happily exhausting experience.

After awhile, Blair woke up to discover Chuck laying on his side, staring down at her with a smirk on his face, looking as coyly naughty as ever. Skeptically she stared up at him and asked "Hello Chuck...what are you staring at?"

"You! Watching you sleep...you're like a venerable Sleeping Beauty and I did try to kiss you awake...but you were out like a light. Anyway, I never knew Sleeping Beauty snored or drooled on her pillow...ha ha..." he chuckled bemusedly, lightly running a hand across her body.

"Drooled and snored? I do not drool and snore in my sleep! That's you! Mr Snooze-a-lot..." she retorted back, poking him in chest with one manicured nail.

Nonchalant and fully bemused, Chuck just laughed it off and replied "Mr Snooze-a-lot? I like it...and I think if I'm Mister, then you're Missus Snooze-a-lot too...but I don't mind your little sounds while your sleeping...because they make you all the more delicious..." he mused, as he wrapped his body around hers and began nibbling her from the neck down as she sighed and ran her fingers through his dark hair and around his ears.

Blair just became lost to Chuck's oral stimulation, practically coming again after he'd gotten his mouth, nose, and fingers in just the right spots, but seemingly immediately after becoming a pool of bliss, Blair was surprised to see Chuck come up for air, popping up from under the duvet and ask "Mm...what do you have to do to get room service around here? I'm starving..."

"Starving? Ha ha...what about what you just did?" she coyly teased.

"Delicious...but Chuck Bass cannot live on Blair Waldorf's pie alone...he needs sustenance to maintain his peak...stamina..." he seductively chuckled, positioning his body as a hot trap to her's.

"Really? Well I'm sorry to say, Yale isn't a suite at the Meridian. We can't order room service and expect it to come here." she sighed dejectedly.

"Seriously? That sucks...yeah the Parker Meridian...now I suddenly have a craving for their Banana Pancakes flambe...Sweetie loves them almost as much as I do..." he sighed dejectedly, rolling on his back and rubbing his belly.

"Really? I could imagine. Speaking of Sweetie, you didn't bring her along did you?" Blair skeptically asked.

"Hm...perhaps...but she's in the care of some hot girls from your building who went ga ga over me and my monkey..." he mused deviously.

"Chuuuck!" she groaned, rolling out of bed and walking across the room to her desk to check her hair and makeup in her mirror, as well as check her email and the schedule for the dining hall.

His eyes following her across the room as he lay in her bed, Chuck began to nonchalantly sing "Naked women make great lovers..."

To which she retorted "But not as much as naked men..." distracted by her computer.

"Touche, darling. Touche..." he bemusedly replied as Blair was taken aback by Chuck's past proclivities and became slightly unconsciously uncomfortable with the possibility that he was just like her father...but in many ways he apparently wasn't.

"Anyway naked man...the dining hall is still open until 7 PM...although...I don't know if they'll make banana pancakes for you like the Parker Meridian." she replied stating one official dining option at Yale.

"Pity...but that's all right. Mm...check The BAR's hours or maybe The Anchor...I wanna check something..." he replied commandingly.

"Okay...but I don't know...Why do you want to go to The Anchor? It's kind of dank...and well we might as well go to Louis Lunch box or something..." she sighed as she reluctantly started to search for the bars' websites.

"Eh...out of the way, let me look..." he sighed, climbing out of bed and strolling over to her computer to search for himself as she scooted out of the way to put her underclothes back on and straighten her room a bit in an effort to find a few of her things. Learning to pick up after herself was becoming a lesson Blair was stubbornly reluctant to learn. Glancing toward Chuck, Blair reveled in and chuckled at the image of him surfing the web naked, but then wondered how often he did that otherwise and if her PC's web camera was on.

Slipping on her clothes, Blair walked around her room looking for her discarded clothes, when Chuck suddenly exclaimed "All right I figured out where we're going. Just dress in your usual style and you should be fine."

"All right, fine...but if I'm over dressed, I'm blaming you, Chuck Bass. Though to be honest, anyone who's an alumni of Yale can never be over dressed, do you know what I mean?" she haughtily teased, as she slipped into her favorite Sevens jeans, Dior flats, and Chanel twin set, topping it off with the latest Fendi baguette.

Chuck then changed back into his Calvin Klein underwear, Diesel jeans, Tommy Hilfiger button down shirt, and Bass loafers, before styling himself and adding his favorite European cologne to cover his Chuck Bass musk of sweat and sex...although to Blair, she'd gotten used to that sent and didn't mind it as much anymore.

The two of them then went out to eat, before stopping at several bars and night clubs, finally ending up at Toad's, much to Blair's surprise.

"Toad's? I didn't know you were into live music, Chuck? Or did you just come for the atmosphere?" she teased, as he gazed at her with one of his looks...or their looks, to be perfectly honest, as he held her hand and said "Mm...something like that."

They ordered drinks and sat back, staring at each other, as a musician in a knit cap took the stage and began a short acoustic set. Blair glanced toward the stage as the singer began his set, and asked aloud to Chuck in a slightly snobby voice "That musician...I think I've seen him before. Isn't his name something like Badly Drawn Boy, or something?"

"Ha ha...yeah something like that..." he chuckled, looking at her with a bemused expression.

"What is Badly Drawn Boy doing playing at a bar in New Haven? Is he on tour or something? And it looks like he found his hat because the last I heard it'd been stolen...right before he was going to auction it off for charity. Though who would ever want to own that ratty old thing, I'll never know." she haughtily sighed, sipping her drink.

"Ha ha...yes...speaking of his hat...I was there when it was stolen...in fact to tell the truth...I was the one who stole it!" he admitted with a sly grin.

"YOU stole his infamous hat from that bar in England? Ooh Chuck Bass you're so bad! Do tell, why did you do it? Was it because that hat is a total crime of fashion?" Blair mused, slyly chiding him, but of course interested in what she was sure to be another tale of his infamously nefarious behavior.

"Something like that. I'd wanted to see what he'd look like without it, and a couple lads dared me to do it, and anyway Damian was being a pretentious asshole...at least from where I saw it...so for a laugh, I just sneaked up behind him, whipped that hat off his head, then ran out the door like a bat outta hell. From what I heard his reaction was priceless...although I had to avoid the police for a bit. Felt like I was a regular Artful Dodger there for a moment..." Chuck laughed as he recanted his tale of petty theft against a minor celebrity.

"Or Mister Sykes as the case may be...though personally I'd rather not be your Nancy." she admonished.

"Mister Sykes?" Chuck asked.

"You know, from Oliver Twist? I have read some novels when I had to, thank you very much!" she replied.

"Oh yeah...but why wouldn't you wanna be Nancy?" he asked.

"You know why."

"Oh yeah right...well I'd never treat you that way." he replied, kissing her hand.

"I should hope not!" she glared at him, then softened it into a knowing smirk after the hand kiss and the knowing look where they locked eyes for a moment.

They sipped their drinks and relaxed, vaguely paying attention to the music, when out of nervousness, Blair began to chatter about their future, further trying to coax Chuck into applying to Yale as well...or at least taking her back to the city again.

"You know you could take communications or business or history or some such...all you'd have to do is talk to the Dean...or your father or grandfather. Why I'm sure any of the departments would love a new wing. Then we can start looking into a house...why I just saw the perfect little townhouse a few streets away...and I know how you'd love a great real estate investment. " she said.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe I can look into it soon...with you. As far as Yale though...I'm not sure that's going to work..." he replied, slowly and carefully, in an attempt to think of exactly what to say and how to break the news.

"Not going to work? It has to work...otherwise I'll continue to miss you when you're there and I'm here...I get lonely...plus anyway the salons here are nothing compared to the city! Why I just realized if I don't get back in a few days my long-standing appointment with Ariette at Bergdorf's salon with be given to someone else! I just can't let my hair look anything less than perfect, especially after the disaster I suffered six months ago when I had a New York nervous breakdown and cut off all of my hair after Nate left me for Jenny Humphrey and that Georgina Spark chick...god! Then I need another mani-pedi, an oxygen facial, etc." Blair babbled on, denoting many of the things she already missed from New York.

"Hm...perhaps I can do that for you...take you back to the city...but in the mean time we can go back to my hotel suite and order dual massages and pampering. You know I love to be pampered just as much as you do..." he mused teasingly.

"Indeed...and that is something I love about you Chuck Bass. You adore the finer things in life and can appreciate a regular mani-pedi...just like me! And speaking of that...I would say Mister Chuck Bass, you are due for another manicure...especially if you expect to do any more explorations of my Brazilian real estate, tonight..." she seductively teased, stroking his supple, well manicured hands, noticing the nail of his nearly perfect index finger was ever so slightly a bit long.

"Oh yes...that'll be the first thing on my agenda..." he teased seductively as well, licking his lips and causing her to physically react as well.

"Hm...well maybe we can leave soon...after my next Bellini..." she purred, massaging Chuck's hand and kissing his fingers, as he grabbed her hand and did the same. "Ha ha..." she laughed, then added "Ah...I wish you could just stay, Chuck. You could move into your suite at the hotel...and go to class if you want to...and I could visit you all the time...it would be so sweet. Hm...Chuck, please..." she plaintively, bemusedly, seductively pleaded.

Suddenly, Chuck pulled his hand away, as he turned his face to the table and whispered something under his breath that Blair did catch the first time. "What did you say, boo? Hm?" she mused playfully.

"I'm sorry Blair...I...can't..." he mumbled slightly louder as he then nervously covered his reply with a sip of his imported Bass Ale.

"What do you mean you can't?" she asked, a bit surprised.

"I can't...because my father has other plans for m...for my future. Plans that don't include you..." he replied coldly, trying to hold back his emotions.

"Wha—at? Plans? What are you talking about?" she gasped incredulously, staring at him.

"The plans that were started after that little incident my friends and I had with your brother and his friends...remember I told you about that?" he replied as she responded "Yeah?"

"Well my father found out about it...said it was the last straw...and now I'm being sent away...as a matter of family pride." he replied, his voice firm but slightly angry.

"But...can he do that? Your father is such an ass! Family pride? When did you ever care about that?" she replied angrily.

"I did...when it comes to the alternative of being cut off from my family, permanently." he sighed, sadly.

"Cut off from your family? Wha—t? MONEY? You're doing it for your Bass family trust fund! I can't believe it! You love money more than me! You're breaking up with me to the strains of fucking Badly Drawn Boy...because YOU LOVE YOUR FAMILY'S MONEY MORE THAN MEEE!" Blair tearfully wailed as she went to leave the table, collecting her purse, stumbling little after her drinks made her slightly tipsy, as Damien Gough, also known as Badly Drawn Boy debuted his newly written song 'In Safe Hands' during his acoustic set.

She'd only made it as far as the bar's bathroom, where she began to repair her makeup smeared face in the mirror and calm her nerves with a tranquilizer, and had nearly calmed herself down, when suddenly the restroom door opened and closed as Chuck entered the room and locked the door behind him.

"What are you doing, Chuck? Are you gonna try to molest me like Jenny Humphrey and the Kiss On The Lips Party? Of course now you realize that a locked door would've been better than a Do Not Disturb sign to keep that emo fag Dan Humphrey from barging in...hmm?" she sarcastically replied, lighting a cigarette and flicking the ash from the tips of her fingers as she reapplied her lipstick and stared at his reflection in the mirror, as he stood by the door.

"You never quit do you Blair? Is that all the more you expect of me? Or is that what you want of me?" he replied, smirking slightly as he sauntered toward her and lay a hand along the small of her back, eying her sarcastically seductive.

"What do you think? Right now you're living up to my expectations. So Miser Chuck Bass...how much do you charge for a few minutes of your time? A hundred per fuck? Or do you want more, since you love money so much more these days than you love me..." she sighed sarcastically, still staring at the reflection of him in the mirror, rather than in his face.

Angrily he grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him as he growled. "Nooo...you don't understand...Do you really think I love money more than you?" he pleaded, his face showing raw emotion for a moment.

"I don't know what to think? You concoct some story about scamming my brother, then claimed that you're cowering to your father's wishes to be sent away just because he threatened to cut off your allowance. Classic Ebeneezer Scroogism! You now love your money more than you love me..." she wailed pathetically.

"Oh Blair..." he sighed, shaking his head, looking sad. "What would you do if your parents threatened to cut you off from their money?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know...do what I did for a few months there? Live with S. Live with V. Chase down Nate and pretend rehab is a spa vacation. Bum around the city, living in hotels, trying to make a go of it because I was pissed with my mother for divorcing my father, marrying Cyrus, replacing me with my baby sister Yale, then sending me early to Yale University so that she can sell our New York penthouse and move to Las fucking Angeles. So yeah I think I know what I'd do." she angrily replied, scowling at him angrily.

"Shit...I didn't know it was that bad! I'm sorry." he mumbled, at a loss for words. Finally he added "Parents suck...but even in your situation...did your mother love you any less? Has she ever totally cut you off?"

"Well...I guess even when I left home to share that flat with Serena because my family's penthouse was way too over crowded with Cyrus and Aaron and his dog and my baby sister, my mom never cut me off. She paid for my half of the rent at the Waverly. And when I tried renting with V. And she accepted me back home afterwards. And she paid for my flights to Europe. And the wedding gown and baby carriage after that fiasco with Marcus. And is paying my tuition to Yale. So I guess I wasn't entirely cut off." she reluctantly replied, realizing suddenly that many of the hardships and drama she'd suffered within the past year were mostly self created.

"Mm...yes. Well my situation is different. My father is threatening to cut me off if I don't follow through. Totally cut me off...because he didn't think I felt any guilt. But I do. Still if this is what it takes to prove myself to my father...to my family...I'm going to do it." he sighed, adding "Also, I'm not doing it because I don't love you. I'm doing it because I do."

"You do?" she gasped as she stood glancing up at him as he suddenly hugged her.

"Yes. I love you, Blair Waldorf...and that's why I'm doing this. I wanted to spare you grief while they sort it all out. And you deserve a better man than me...right now." he sighed simultaneously happy and melancholy.

"Oh Chuck...I...love you too! But why do we have to break up? I'll...wait for you..." she sighed, reluctant to have him break up with her.

"Your eighteen years old and shouldn't have to. That's why I'm setting you free so that we both can figure things out...for awhile. We don't know what the future holds...maybe we will reunite sometime in the future." he sighed, holding her.

"Okay, you ass." she whimpered, kissing the side of his face. "But what about my massage at your hotel room?" she asked.

"Well...that can be our...last hurrah. Breaking up doesn't have to happen all at once." he smirked, a dirty look in his eye as he leaned in for a kiss, which she gladly accepted.

The two of them kissed for awhile in the ladies room, before unlocking the door and going to Chuck's hotel room for their scheduled couples massage...which then of course led to several rounds of break up sex that became rather poignant for both of them. Blair didn't fully get why Chuck thought he had to break up with her before he went away, although she did realize that having the space might not be a bad idea while still in school. Still she would miss moments like this, where she got to lay there and watch him sleep, looking so sweet, after tapping that Bass. From Chuck's point of view, he knew that he'd miss what he had with Blair, emotionally...which was still a stew of confusion at times...as well as physically. In his opinion, she had a great ass that he loved to tap...even if she unfortunately still saw herself as fat sometimes. Yeah he'd miss Blair, but what they were doing was for the best.

xoxoxo

After their last night together, Chuck left Blair in what he saw as the safe hands of the university, as he then went back to the city to prepare for his big adventure. Blair though was determined to see Chuck one last time, so a few days after he left, she arranged for a car to pick her up and take her to the airport he was supposedly leaving from. So it was under the cover of her own version of covert secrecy, that Blair watched Chuck board the plane that would take him to the Deep Springs Wilderness Camp. Dressed the way he was, in designer sportswear, shades, a Hermes ascot scarf, and his pet monkey Sweetie perched on his shoulder, Chuck definitely looked more like he was ready to go away on a weekend in St. Barts than to a wilderness camp bent on changing or improving his behavior, but that was Chuck Bass for you. She just hoped he'd survive his experience, whatever it entailed, and would come home soon.

It was then that Blair realized that the wrong number call she'd made oh so long ago, had led her to the right boy after all, even if they were currently broken up. This made her poignantly sad, as she stood secretly on the tarmac watching his plane take off and fly away. Thinking of Whitney Houston in The Bodyguard, Blair was tempted to sing _"I Will Always Love You..._" but thought better of it the last moment, instead burying her sorrows in a package of Prada tissues as her driver took her to her favorite salon and day spa before returning to Yale.

Returning to school, Blair was a bit teary eyed and forlorn as she grieved the end of her relationship with Chuck...although she was soon able to bounce back when she realized that some of the guys at school were hot...and did come from good families of the right breeding...and before she knew it, she'd moved on to yet another boyfriend whose family spent the holidays in the Caribbean. Still...Blair would always have a soft spot for her high school boyfriends Nate and Chuck...so when opportunities to reunite with them presented themselves...she took them...even when they caused drama in her life.

In the end it was a seemingly reformed Chuck that caused her the most internal drama and to think about her future in a truly serious way, as they met up again in their Junior year when Blair did a semester exchange at Oxford, where Chuck just happened to be going. Yet a year later, surprisingly she was the one to break them up at the end of college because she wasn't as ready for marriage as Chuck (or rather his/their? parents expected of them), so she truly felt bad. However as luck would have it, fate stepped in several years later, when Blair realized that one of the clients in a certain case at the law firm where she worked was all too familiar indeed. But that is another story... ;)


End file.
